


supergirl midvale high

by Supergirl6396



Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, KaraMel, Karadanvers, Love, monel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 56,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl6396/pseuds/Supergirl6396
Summary: What would happen if Kara and Mon El's pods both landed on Earth at the same time and Superman found both of them? How would they cope going to school together?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High  
Chapter 1 school days 

I was awoken by mine and Alex’s alarm clock going off on our bedside tables. My adoptive mother shouting telling us to get up. It signaled another dreaded day at school. Me and Alex jumped out of bed like we did every morning the race to get to the bathroom first. I would obviously beat her every time.

I am Kara zor el and I’m a refugee on this earth. I was sent to Earth with my cousin when our home world was destroyed. He arrived first I arrive many years later. My cousin brought me to live with the Danvers family Eliza and Jeremiah and their daughter Alex.

Me and Alex never really got along. I can’t remember a time where we have. Alex blames me for a lot of stuff since I arrived on this planet. Including Jeremiah being taken and killed. I hope one day we can be real sisters I still have not got used to living on Earth trying to control my powers on a daily basis. I make it to the bathroom like normal. I hear Alex’s annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

“Sorry to slow I will be done in a flash,” I say my normal line. I hear the groans and Alex hitting the door.

I come out five minutes later Alex huffs again brushing passed me going into the bathroom. I get ready for school and leave for school. I walked to the bus stop. I always get the bus as Alex never liked me getting in Eliza’s car as she embarrassed to be seen with me.

I meet my only two friends Winn and Kenny at the school gates we have all classes together which I am so thankful for they get me though school. We head towards our first classes.

We sit at the back of the maths class out of the way of the popular kids. The teacher gives us with our work to do the work don’t interest me we spend most of the class talking.

“Is Alex still being a pain,” Winn asked. He knows me and Alex don’t see eye to eye. He’s also the only one that knows that I have powers.

“Yes but what’s new? She’s way too serious all the time,” I replied. “I wish she wouldn’t give me such a hard time.”

“She’ll come around,” Winn reassured me.

“I won’t hold my breath,” I sighed as my shoulders slumped.

Math class was easy for me but that was only because it had been a lot more difficult on Krypton. English class was next and I hated it. I spoke Kryptonian first and foremost. English was my second language and I’d originally had to learn it from a textbook.

Finally the bell rang and I was rushed towards the cafeteria with Winn and Kenny following not far behind. There was one thing that I loved about Earth that we didn’t have on Krypton and that was the different kinds of food. Ice cream in particular was something that I wouldn’t have been able to stop eating and I’d have probably asked my mom to get some every night.

We got to the cafeteria got our foot and sat down in a corner out the way of everyone. I see Alex coming in with Maggie and Josie. Josie was the mean girl of the school every one wanted to be friends with her just so she would be mean to them. Me, I didn’t like her, all the boys fell at her feet. They made their way over to our table my fist clenching under the table.

“Oh it is the geeky freaks,” Alex spat our way my fist clenched tighter. I glared at them I as they walked away laughing to there selves.

“Don’t listen to them Kara,” Kenny smiled “You know what they’re like.”

“Come on lets go,” I said as we finished our lunch we got up and exited. I can feel eyes on me we walk faster out of the building. 

We head to the sports pitch the football team out on the field. There is crowd of giggling girls all crowded around. I can tell who is standing in the middle of the crowd. 

“Come on Mike!” I heard a shout from one of the football team.

The crowd of girls part and out walks the captain of the football team. Mike Kent yes Kent. Mike is really Mon El frat boy of Daxam the sister world to Krypton. Landed on Earth the same time as me. He stole a Kryptonian ship and left Daxam. When Clark found me he found him to. I was put with the Danvers and Clark took him back to the Kent farm. I love living with Eliza but why did he get Clark’s adoptive parent.

He being the captain of the football. He thinks he’s the best all the girls adore him. He loves the attention from the girls. Some people may say I’m jealous that I haven’t got his attention but that’s not true. He landed on Earth and fitted straight in and I’m still struggling. I hate how he makes it look so easy.

He ignored the girls around him and turned his attention towards me. I stared back as he smiled at me. Why does he look at me like that? Never mind I don’t want to know. Eventually he turned away and continued playing, throwing the ball long half way down the pitch.

“He’s a showoff,” Winn spoke up. “But he’s not a bad guy.”

Maybe Winn is right, maybe I’m misunderstanding. I don’t think so. The rest of the day was long and boring I was happy to hear the final bell go. Me, Winn and Kenny made our way to the school bus. We got on the bus we had just taken our seats at the front when Mon El got on. He walked past smiling at me as he made his way to the back of the bus. 

“Hello Kara,” I heard a voice behind me Mon El made his way down the bus again.

“What do you want,” I snapped. “Where your little fan girl.”

“I want to know whether you will go to prom with me,” he asked I hear gasps from the back of the bus.

“Are you joking?” I half laughed. “Has one of friend dared you to do that to humiliate me.”

Luckily the bus came to a stop it was outside of the Danvers. I jumped up followed by Winn and Kenny who walk from here to their houses. I looked at Mon El one more time before getting off the bus he looked somewhat embarrassed probably because his plan of embarrassing me didn’t work.

“Eliza I’m home,” I shout though the house.

“Hi Kara dinner will be five minutes,” Eliza shouts back.

Alex appears out of the another giving me a death stare. We make our way into the kitchen sitting at the table after I put my bag down. Eliza put our food down in front of us and sits down eating her own.

“How was your day at school Kara?” Eliza asked.

“It was alright same old same old,” I say non enthusiastic.

“You not going to say you asked to prom,” Alex spoke up. “You know he only asked you to prom as a joke.” 

“Stop being mean Alex,” Eliza snapped.

“I’m done I’m going to do my homework,” I said getting up washing my plate then picked my bag up and went up stairs. A couple of hours later Alex came upstairs getting into bed. I was already sat in bed readying.

“My mom was never always at my thought before you came here,” Alex snapped.

“It nothing to do with me Alex,” I snapped back.

“Why did your stupid cousin have to give you to us. I was a lot happier before you arrived,” Alex huffed before lying down turning her light off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 2 star lesson 

 

I woke before Alex the next morning going down to get some breakfast. Alex followed me down twenty minutes later. Eliza told us that she would be working late tonight so Alex had to baby sit. I never liked staying at home when Eliza was working late as all me and Alex would do is argue. And of course she’s not best to pleased. She always asks why does she have to Alien sit.

We left for school I got on the bus to see Kenny sitting at the front. He never got the bus in the morning him and Winn always walked to school to wake them up. I loved hanging around with Kenny he has a love for all the different plants and the stars. I know that he goes into the woods some nights to look though his telescope. I always wondered if you could have saw Krypton though the telescope.

“Where’s Winn,” I ask as I sit down beside him.

“He said that he wasn’t coming to school today,” Kenny replied. “Something about his father, I don’t know, he barely said anything.”

“His father?” I inquired further.

Now that I think about it I hadn’t ever seen Winn’s father. I’d met his mother a couple of times and Winn talked about her on occasion. His father on the other hand wasn’t mentioned at all. I’d always wondered about that but I thought it best not to push him. I thought that he’d tell me when he was ready.

“I don’t know he didn’t look like he had slept much when he answered the door,” Kenny said.

“I hope he’d okay,” I said quietly.

“Yeah,” Kenny nodded.

I didn’t know what was going on but whatever it was would have to wait until later when we found out more. I looked at Kenny and saw him unfold his laptop. He started it up and the image of a star-filled sky appeared on the screen.

“What are you doing?” I asked confused at his actions.

“Checking the news,” he answered.

“Why?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“If something really happened with his dad then it might be on the news,” Kenny replied.

Soon enough after accessing the Catco website we saw the image of a middle aged man being taken away by police. Beneath the image was the headline ‘Winslow Scott Senior AKA the Toyman’ has been arrested after sending a toy with a bomb inside of it to Chest Dunholtz which killed six people.

“Kara?” Kenny asked snapping me pit of out of it.

“Huh?” I blinked. “I’m sorry, I must have spaced out for a second there.”

“Yeah I’m okay, just surprised is all,” I answered honestly. It’s not every day that you find your friend’s dad is a criminal.

We arrived at school the bus rid to school always seem shorter then the bus ride home. I knew that if Alex knew what happened on the bus home yesterday then Josie would know. She would have something to say rubbing it in my face that Mon El asking me to prom was just dare or a way to make me look stupid. Because I know that the captain of the football team would not ask someone like me.

I manage to get to lunch without running into Josie. I was sat at the table eating my lunch waiting for Kenny. Josie and her little crew including Alex walked over to the table I knew that what was going to happen.

“I had a laugh when your sister told me this morning that you thought Mike was being serious when he asked you prom,” Josie snared. “Do you think he would go with a freak like you when I’m he can go with me.” 

“I would rather be a geek then a freak he’s welcome to take you,” I spoke back. By Rao I wish I could use my powers to wipe that sneering look off her face. I noticed Mon El standing to the side.

“I think I would rather go with Kara to prom then you,” Mon El spoke up coming over to the table. The place went silent you hear a pin drop. Josie’s face fell.

“You’re kidding she’s a geek,” Josie squeaked. “I will get you back for this geek,” Josie stormed off tripping Kenny over followed by her crew I heard one of her little minions say he doesn’t mean that.

“You didn’t have to do that I can stand up for my self,” I said. 

“Your welcome,” he laughed. “But I meant what I said I would rather go with you.” 

“Yes of course I will go with you Mike,” I replied.

“Really,” he sounded surprised.

“Nope in your dream,” I said sarcastically.

“You’re a hard girl to convince Kara Danvers,” Mon El laughed. “I will keep trying,” he said walking away.

“What did I miss,” Kenny asked “and what the matter with the mean bitch.”

“Nothing much just Mike turned her down,” I told him. “Never mind him, how’s your stargazing going?”

“Good, great even,” Kenny smiled back. “I found Epsilon Eradani last night with my telescope.”

“Really? That’s great,” I said.

The rest of Lunch Time passed quickly and soon enough the bell rang again. Everyone slowly got up and headed off to their next classes. We head toward our Information Technology class.

“You’re really good at this,” Kenny told me as my hands moved quickly across the keyboard.

“You’ve said that before,” I smiled back.

“I mean ‘you’re really good at this,” he continued as he looked over my work on the screen. “I swear half the time I wonder if you’re a genius or something.” 

I don’t understand what has him so flabbergasted every time he sees me use a computer, I mean it’s not like it’s anything special. On Krypton we had machines far more advanced than this and I was able to use them just fine. Unless…that was the problem. I keep forgetting that I’m smarter then humans – hell I’m smart by Kryptonian standards- so the things that they found difficult were second nature to me.

“It’s not as easy as I make it look,” I lied nervously. “I’ve had a lot of practice so I picked up a few things.”

“If you say so,” he responded skeptically.

He clearly didn’t believe me but what else could I say? That I’m from another plant that makes Earth look like a backwater rock floating in space? Yeah, like that would go over well, Alex proved that time and time again.

“…. And we’re done,” I said finally a I finished typing. 

“I’m hungry,” Kenny sighed in relief. “Is it not time for school to finish yet. 

“It’s still a hour a way,” I grumbled out. He wasn’t the only one that was hungry, I was too.

 

“I’ll die by then,” Kenny sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “Hey, want to see something cool?” 

“Sure, what is it?” I asked wanting to take my mind off food.

“You know how last night I was stargazing?” Kenny started grinning broadly as he said this. 

“Yeah?” I inquired further.

“I kind of knocked my telescope over,” he explained as his grin widened. “When I stood it back up and looked though it to check it was alright I found something, a star that I wasn’t sure had been discovered yet.”

“A star?” I questioned.

“Yeah I mean I’ve to find a reference to it and I even phoned Midvale Observatory but the guy I spoke to said they had already knew about it. Even had a name for it but that was all,” Kenny continued.

“What was it called?” I asked the question.

“Rao,” came the answer.

I froze at the name, the distant memory of a red star, a dying world and my parents’ faces as they put me in my pod. Rao, the name given by the people of Krypton and Daxam for the red sun that both orbited. 

“S-strange name,” I stammered and then cured my self for stuttering.

“Yeah that’s what I thought too,” Kenny said quietly now. “Are you alright, Kara? You look kinda pale…”

“I’m fine,” I replied while trying to calm myself.

The bell rang a second later and everyone stood up from their seats. I quickly saved our work and logged out of the computer. Kenny was already picking up his backpack when I got out of my chair. He passed me my own backpack to me. We didn’t say anything else we just left the classroom, blending in the mob of students that flooded into the hall towards the school exit.

It was finally home time…


	3. Josie

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 3 Josie

It was just after Lunch Time the next day when the noise of the school's intercom sounded through the speakers in hallways and classrooms. Everyone stopped what they were doing and quieted down enough to hear.

"Would Alex Danvers please report to the Principal's Office immediately? Thank you," spoke the school principal through the system.

I turned to Alex and saw everyone else do the same. She looked startled and seemed to shrink in on herself for a moment before hastily collecting her things. She stood up from her seat and left the classroom. The class resumed a few seconds later but I wasn't really concentrating on it. With my super hearing I could hear Alex as she entered the Principal's Office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Alex asked sounding confused and nervous.

"Yes Miss Danvers," the principle replied sternly. "I believe an explanation is in order."

"That's-" she started.

"Alcohol, in your locker, or at least it was before your locker door fell open and the janitor found this inside. What do you have to say for yourself Miss Danvers?" The principal questioned.

"Enough," I was surprised to hear Eliza speak. "I don't know what's going on or how that got in her locker but we will get to the bottom of this."

"I-I don't know how that got there," Alex stammered.

"...I am sorry Miss Danvers but I'm afraid I will have to suspend you until we sort out this unfortunate incident," the principal declared.

The bell rang a second later and everyone quickly packed their things away. I was out the door and heading for my next class. Once I was out in the hallway I spotted Eliza and Alex walking towards the entrance no doubt to head home. Instead of following them or even going to my next class I approached the lockers. I narrowed my eyes and concentrated. The lockers faded out from my vision and I could see inside of them.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for exactly but I had a feeling that I will know it when I see it. There, at the far end was a locker with a bottle in it. I concentrated even more and saw the label on it. I didn't know much but I could tell it was alcohol, probably the same kind as the one found in Alex's locker.

I had to get home and tell Eliza...

 

When I got home Eliza and Alex were sat in the kitchen at the table.Alex looked upset while Eliza sat there not really saying much.

“What you doing home?” Eliza asked.

“Alex didn’t put the alcohol in her locker…?” I said but Alex cut me off. 

“How do you know that? Are you the one that put in there?” Alex accused 

“No of course not I used my x ray vision and Josie has the same bottle in her locker,” I told them.

“Josie wouldn’t do that,” Alex shouted I knew that Alex said before would not believe me I had to get evidence. 

“I will get evidence,” I said before any of them could speak again. 

I made my way back to school, I knew someone that could see into Josie’s locker. I got back to see it was change over for next lesson. I found who I was looking for.

“Will you do me a favour?” I said.

“Hello to you to Kara,” Mon El smiled at me. 

“Will you do it or not,” I said impatient.

“What do you need?” he asked.

“I need you to get into Josie’s locker I think she has planted alcohol in Alex’s locker,” I told him.

“What do I get for doing it?” Mon El asked he was really starting to irritate me.

“It doesn’t matter,” I sighed I went to walk away I hated his cocky attitude. Mon El grabbed my arm before I could walk far.

“I will do it,” he told me he walked off toward were Josie’s locker was she spent most of her time at her locker talking then she did outside. I followed him staying out of sight I didn’t know what his plan was.

“Hey beautiful,” I heard Mon El flirt. I don’t know why i was surprised that he was flirting to get his way. 

“Hey Mike,” Josie spoke.

“Are you free later?” Mon El asked her.

Rao please don’t say he’s going to...

“Yes,” Josie said with a smile. “Why?”

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Mon El asked the question.

“Sure,” her smile widened as she spoke. “Let me just get my stuff.”

Josie turned to her locker and unlocked it. She pulled it open slightly so only she could see inside and put her hand in. Mon El grabbed hold of her locker and pulled it open before she could react. She seemed startled for a second clearly not expecting him to do it and stumbled backwards.

“What is this?” Mon El asked confused at the sight. “I never took you for a heavy drinker Josie.”

“M-Mike I-I,” she stammered in surprise.

But the damage was already done, everyone in the hall could clearly see the alcohol in her locker including the teachers. 

“Josie principles office now” Mr Bernard shouted from behind her.josie walked off toward the the office as Mr Bernard picked the bottles out of the locker, following her.

“Thank you” i said to Mon El who had walked back over to me after Josie was marched to the principals office.

“Your welcome how did you know that she had the bottles in her locker,” Mon el asked me.

“I have my ways,” I smiled.

“Will I ever convince you to go to prom with me,” he asked me i tell you one thing he doesn’t give up easily.

“Probably not,” I laughed I give him a smile and walked away.

I head towards my classes i have already missed one of my classes. The class dragged very slowly a hour later the bell finally rings for the end of the day. I walked out off the classes just as Eliza and Alex came out of the principal’s office.

“What’s the matter?” I asked 

“We will tell you when we get home,” Eliza told me “do you want a lift home”

“Yes” I said as we made our way to the car. Eliza drove in silence while Alex and me sat in the back quite. When we go home. 

“Josie was found with alcohol in her locker the principal phoned for us to go back into speak to him” Eliza told me as we sat at the kitchen table Alex was upstairs.

“Does that mean that Alex can come back to school” I asked 

“Yes they found out that Josie was the one that put them in Alex’s locker like you said,” Eliza told me with smile. “Why don’t you go up stair and do your home work while i do dinner?”

“Ok will do,” I smiled as i got up and made my way to the door.

“Thank you Kara,” Eliza said making me turn around.

“What for?” I asked confused.

“I know it was you that helped Alex and I know she has not been the most welcome to you but thank you Kara,” Eliza said I smiled and went upstairs.

I entered mine and Alex’s room, she was sat on her bed on laptop. She looked up at me as i walked and made my way over to my bed she didn’t say anything she just looked back down at her laptop.

 

"Why did you do that for me," Alex said after about twenty minutes of silence. "I've been terrible to you," I looked up at her she was now sat on the end of her bed looking over at me. 

"Because I just couldn't stand by and do nothing when you were in trouble," i said. "I don't need a reason anyway it what family would do."

"...Thank you,” Alex said to my surprise I don’t think Alex has ever been nice to me since the day I landed on earth. 

“Anytime,” I smiled over at her. Before going back to my homework, it want until Alex came over and sat on my bed that i looked back up, she looked kind of upset. 

“I mean it I have been nothing but horrible to you I’m sorry,” Alex said.

“I understand you no,” I said. “Having an alien all of a sudden living with you I know it would be difficult for you.”

“I still never of treated you like i did can you forgive me?” Alex asked.

“There is nothing to forgive,” I smiled getting a smiled back of her.

“So how did you find out that Josie had the bottles in her locker?” Alex asked.

“I used my x ray vision to look though her locker one of my many talents,” I joked making Alex laugh.

“So how did you get her to open her locker?” Alex asked.

“I got Mon El to help me he flirted then when she opened it he opened it further Mr Bernard just happened to be the corridor,” I laughed.

“Who?” Alex asked confused I soon realized that she didn’t know who mike really was.

“Oh I forgot,” I said getting a confused look from Alex. “Mike Kent is Mon El he landed on Earth the same day as me. Clark sent him to live with Clarks adoptive mother.”

“So he’s from the same planet as you and your cousin,” she asked.

“No he’s from a planet that is a sister world from mine and Clark’s called Daxam and our worlds don’t get along. He stole one of Kryptons pods to escape he is the former prince of Daxam,” I told her.

“Oh I see,” Alex said it the first time i have spoken about me to Alex. “I still think he likes you.”

“He’s a royal arse and he only asked me to prom to embarrass me,” I told her.

“I don’t think so he hung around with Josie and his friends were taking the mick because he got turned down by you it wasn’t a dare,” Alex told me to my surprise.

“I don’t know,” I told her before Eliza stuck her head in the bed room door to see to her surprise us talking not bickering.

“It good to see you getting along girls,” she said making me and Alex smile.

I guess there really is a first time for everything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be appreciated


	4. Barn party

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 4 Barn Party 

 

It has been two weeks since the incident with Josie putting the alcohol in Alex’s locker she got expelled from school. She is now back and being a bigger then bitch than before. Its safe to say Alex is very unpopular now and is now sitting at the loser’s table with me, Winn and Kenny. The only person that has stayed friends out of Josie’s crew is Maggie who also sits at the loser table. Me and Alex have not argued since we actually get along and act more like sisters.

“Please Kara I don’t want to go by myself,” Alex begged me. She wanted to go to a party that Mon El was holding at the Kent farm early leaving school party.

“You will have Maggie,” I told her. “ I won’t know anyone there.”

“You will know me and Maggie and Mon El,” Alex said as I raised my eye brows when she said Mon El. “Plus Winn said he was going because he’s friends with Mon El.”

“No I don’t go to parties,” I said as she was pouting at me with a sad smile.

“Come on you will be the best sister anyone could wish for,” Alex said and I couldn’t help but smile she called me her sister. “What?”

“You said sister you never have before,” I told her.

“Well you are my sister,” she said coming over giving me a hug. “So what do you say you coming to the party with your sister.”

“Okay, okay I will go,” I say giving up.

 

Alex gives me a quick hug before going into her closet. She returned forty minutes later dressed. I had been dressed for the past thirty minutes. I seriously think Alex is trying to impressed someone. 

“Come on then,” Alex said excited.

We left the house after we promised Eliza that we would be careful. We walked from ours to the Kent farm. When we arrived there were quite few people standing outside of the barn. We walked closer to the barn.

“Kara you’re here,” Winn said appearing out of no where.

“Yes I dragged her, have you saw Maggie anywhere?” Alex asked exited.

“She’s in the barn waiting for you,” Winn said Alex walked off towards the barn.

“So where is the host of this high school party?” I asked sounding not very enthusiastic.

“I’m here good to see you Kara,” Mon El smiled at me.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” I said.

“Aren’t you happy to see me,” Mon El smiled. “The food and drinks in the barn go have fun.”

We followed Mon El into the barn the music was playing already. We head over to the drinks table picking up a couple of beers luckily the beer will not effect me so I can drink as much I want. We head over to where Alex and Maggie are standing.

“I thought Josie would be here tonight,” Alex said she had never spoke to Josie since the locker incident.

“Mike didn’t invite her,” Winn told us. He didn’t? I thought he did!

“I’m surprised he love the attention he get from her,” I mused with a sigh.

“He doesn’t like the attention he gets from her,” Winn told me.

“Why? I thought that Josie liked Mike?” Alex asked confused.

“She does but Mike tends to ignore her,” Winn replied simply. “Mike has got the girl he wants here.”

“And who’s that?” Kara inquired thoughtfully. I knew what kind of guy he was and felt sorry for the girl he wanted.

“You of course,” Maggie said. “He clearly has a crush on you.”

“Hardly,” I laughed a bit louder than I intended and everyone gave me a funny look for it.

I looked up the stairs to the platform above. Mon El stood at the railing staring down at where we stood. He winked and smiled down at me. Maybe he did have crush on me but it didn’t mean I liked him, I don’t think. He is rude and obnoxious.

We stood talking, drinking and eating. People were starting to become very merry as the night went on. Most people had gone home or passed out. Mon El and a drunk Winn decided they wanted to play truth or dare.

“Right who going first?” Mon El asked the five of us sat on the floor.

“Your party man,” Winn slurred. “So truth or dare?”

“I take a dare give me your best shot,” Mon El said looking confident.

“I dare you to strip down to your boxers and run around the block five times,” Winn laughed in his drunken manner.

“Easy,” Mon El said raising to his feet stripping of his clothes he ran around the barn five times before quickly coming back in and putting his clothes back on. “Okay Maggie you’re next truth or dare?” Mon El asked sitting back down.

“I will take a truth,” Maggie spoke.

“Is the rumour true that you kissed Josie,” Mon El asked.

“No no way I might be gay but I wouldn’t go near her,” Maggie answered with a shrug. “Okay little Danvers you’re next truth or dare?”

“...Dare I suppose,” I hesitated.

“I dare you to go to prom with me Kara,” Mon El jumped in before Maggie could come up with a dare.

“Fine I will but nothing else,” I said with a sigh. I quickly got off the subject hopping he would forget by morning. “Alex truth or dare?”

“I will take a dare I feel daring,” Alex slurred she was very drunk by this point.

“I dare you kiss Miss Maggie,” Winn slurred more he looked as if he didn’t know what he was saying.

I was surprised when Alex didn’t even object she just leaned to the side planting a deep kiss on Maggie’s lips the kiss lasted much longer then i thought.

“Truth or dare Winn?” Alex asked once she pulled away from Maggie’s lips.

“I will also take a dare because I think I’m drunk,” Winn laughed.

“I dare you down a bottle of beer all in one go,” I dared Winn he already was drunk so a bottle wouldn’t hurt. I got up and handed him a bottle he took and stared to chug the bottle.

It wasn’t long later Winn, Alex and Maggie had past out on the floor. Mon El went into the house returning with blankets and pillow. Alex and Maggie were lying beside each other so I place a blanket over them both. While Mon El put a blanket over Winn. 

 

“They all will have sore heads in the morning,” Mon El joked I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes they will,” I laughed.

“There is a sofa up there you can sleep on there I will sleep on the floor,” Mon El told me trying to be gentleman.

“No it okay it is your place,” I told him trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“No I insist you sleep up there,” Mon El said handing me a pillow and two blankets.

“Thank you,” I say as I take them off him making my way upstairs.


	5. sanvers

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 5 Sanvers

I woke up the next morning I looked around the messy barn. You could tell that Mon El spent most of his time in here as the TV had a console attached to it. His homework lay in a messy heap on a desk. I could tell most of the furniture had belonged to Clark. I sat up taking off the blankets that lay over me; I couldn’t hear any noise so I gather everyone must still be asleep. I get heading toward the stairs, I saw that Mon El is away and Winn is missing.

“Is Winn already gone?” I asked as I came down the stairs.

“No he is outside the barn bringing the contents of last night back up,” he chucked.

“Oh I see its so good to be able to drink and not feel the effects the next morning,” I smiled I make my way over sitting on one of the hay bales that Mon El had brought into the barn for people to sit on last night.

"You should try some Alderbaran Rum sometime," Mon El suggested. "I hear that it's deadly to humans but refreshing for aliens like us."

"I might just do that," I nodded before hearing movement from the barn entrance. “You look a bit rough there Winn,” I laughed as he came back into the barn. His hair stood a many different angles and he looked a bit off colour.

“Thanks Kara I feel like I have been hit by a wreaking ball repeatedly,” Winn moaned as he came and took a seat beside me resting his head on my shoulder. 

“Poor you,” I half laughed. It was hard to give him any sympathy when I saw how much he drank. “On that drunken note I better get this drunk home before Eliza kills her.”

I get up walking around the mess off the night before I stepped over god knows how many empty bottles. Alex still lay where she passed out beside Maggie. 

“Alex Danvers wake up now,” I shouted she jumped awake sitting up. I could tell she regretted it as she held her head. Maggie just rolled over putting her head under the blanket. “Feeling a bit fragile this morning are you Alex?”

“Shut up Kara,” she groaned Mon El laughed in the background while Winn groaned to at the loud noise. 

“Time to go home,” I say getting a groan in reply.

“Why is it so bright?” Alex groaned again while trying to get up failing many times before I went to help her of the floor after I managed to control my laughter.

“I haven’t forgotten about you saying you will go to prom with me,” Mon El said as we were about to leave. I waved to signal I had heard him. I had a feeling he would of remembered.

We walked back, well I walked Alex leaned on me for support. We reached the house I hoped Eliza was at work. I took Alex straight up to our room.

“Sleep it off,” I told her as I covered her with quilt. I left the room making my way down to the kitchen.

“I gather she’s got a hangover,” Eliza spoke making me jump.

“I thought you would be at work,” I spoke as I joined Eliza at the table where she sat doing work.

“No its my day off, did you have a good night?” Eliza asked as I sat down drinking a cup of tea.

“Yes it was good. Played truth or dare, talked and got drunk,” I told Eliza who smiled.

“I’m pleased you had a good time, am not angry that Alex got drunk am just pleased you two are getting along that’s all I want,” Eliza smiled rubbing my hand.

“I’m pleased too,” I smiled back. “I’m glad that we’re getting along now.”

“Do you want breakfast?” She asked me.

“Waffles please,” I requested.

Eliza just smiled at me before she nodded and stood up. She walked over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of waffles. I sat back in my chair and waited. For the first time since I’d come here I thought that everything was going to be okay.

It was quite a few hours later Eliza had gone out and Alex had finely work up and in her words felt human again. I was just about to leave to go over to Winn’s when the doorbell went, I left the living room I opened the door to see Maggie.

“Hey Kara is Alex in?” Maggie asked.

“She upstairs, how’s the hangover?” I asked stepping out the way to allow Maggie to come in.

“Still got a bit of a headache,” she laughed.

“Could you tell Alex I’m off to Winn’s?” I asked as I put my coat on. Maggie nodded. “Bye.”

Alex POV

I sat on my bed I had finally recovered from my hangover. I had not got the change to speak to Maggie since last night. It was now five o’clock and I’m starting to think she avoiding me. I sit doing my homework I can hear Kara talking but can’t hear to whom. The next thing I heard was a knock and Maggie’s head pop around the door. 

“I thought I would come and see how you are,” she smiled at me coming over to sit on my bed.

“I’m fine I think,” I joked. “How’s your head? You looked a bit fragile this morning?”

“I’m still feeling a bit fragile, lets just say my foster family were not impressed,” Maggie said I knew she didn’t really like her foster family. But her parent kicked her out for being gay.

“I can imagine,” I nodded in understanding.

“So what are you doing?” She asked me.

“Just some homework,” I answered gesturing to my English book. “Mister Jefferson will kill me if I don’t have this done by Monday.”

“And I’m guessing that last night didn’t help,” Maggie added with a nod. “Speaking of last night, how are to feeling? I mean about what happened...”

I knew what she talking; I mean how could I not? I’d been thinking about it all day, that kiss. 

“I can’t stop thinking about that kiss,” I smiled shyly at Maggie.

“Did it feel strange for you because I know you don’t go around kissing girls?” Maggie tried to joke.

I didn’t know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned forward placing a light kiss on her I felt her smile against my lips. This kiss was more gentle then last nights. I pulled away. 

“Does that answer your question,” I smiled.

“So what does this mean,” Maggie asked me.

“It means I like you and I want us to be together,” I told Maggie with a smile. She didn’t say anything else she just kissed me. We smiled and kissed for the next hour.

“Will you got to prom with me?” she asked me.

“Yes, I’ll go with you,” I agreed.

We were in the middle of a more passionate kiss when all of a sudden....

“Sorry,” I heard Kara’s voice say I looked toward the door to see Kara leave and shut the door.

“Shit I needs to speak to her,” I shouted getting up I was flushed I didn’t know what Kara would think with her not being from this planet.

“It will be fine I will you go, so can go talk to her,” Maggie said. I kissed her quickly running after Kara. Maggie followed leaving though the front door.

“I’m sorry,” I said as I stood in the doorway, Kara sat on the sofa.

“It’s fine i just surprised,” Kara said I sat on the sofa beside her.

“Are you disappointed in me?” I asked I was scared of her answer. I didn’t want to disappoint anyone. I had been feeling these feelings for a few of weeks but didn’t know what to do.

“Why would I be disappointed in you?” Kara asked.

“For what you saw,” I said.

“You support me and I’m a alien,” Kara kinda laughed looking at me she smiled. “I was surprised.”

“So you will support me,” I asked.

“Of course I will you are my sister,” Kara spoke she cuddled me. “I thoughr you and Maggie were close.”

“Really, I have felt this for a while,” I said.

“I’m happy for you,” Kara smiled. Alex turned away.

“I see you’ve given in and agreed to go to prom with Mon el,” I grinned over shoulder.

“I doesn’t mean anything,” Kara denied.

“Keep telling yourself that Kara,” I laughed as I walked away.


	6. prom part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 6 Prom Part 1

Prom was tonight, I don’t know whether I was looking forward to it. I have a beautiful dress and a date but I still have a feeling that something is going to happen. There have been cute little notes that have been slid into my locker at school. I don’t know if it someone has been putting them in for a joke or if they’re real. Some of them read ‘your eyes are like comets, your hair is as golden as a summer’s day and you smell like roses.’ The notes lay at the bottom of my bag.

It’s been a couple of weeks since Alex and Maggie got together. Alex found it difficult for the first couple of days as people in school, Josie being the main one, were bring mean with comment. But now Alex has the biggest smile on her face. We are both stood in our room. Alex is busy doing the last of my makeup, our hair is done. Alex soon finished my make up.

“There you’re done,” Alex smiled at me through the mirror. I stood up, our dresses lay on our beds. Mine was blue lace top floor length dress simple but elegant. Alex was red floor length it was simple. We both dressed, Maggie was coming to pick up Alex and Mon El to pick me up. We made our way down the stairs, Eliza heard us coming so she came to the bottom of the stairs.

“You look beautiful girls,” Eliza beamed as we put our heels on.

Eliza took some photos of us. We soon were interrupted by a knock on the door. Eliza opened the door to reveal Maggie. There was more pictures taken Alex and Maggie soon left, Maggie had hired chauffeur driven car.

I stood nervously in the kitchen, Eliza sat at the table doing some work. I looked at the time, it was now ten passed six. Prom would be staring at six-thirty, it was a fifteen minute drive to prom which was bring held at a big old Manor House.

“He’ll be here soon love,” Eliza tried to give a reassuring smile. The feeling of being tricked rumpled in my stomach. I tried to smile back but I couldn’t feel the tears starting rise. 

Another five minutes passed, I would have to leave know to get to prom on time. I could hear movement from outside but it soon went quiet. Soon a knock on the door was heard. I walked as fast as I could to the door I opened it to see Mon El a full black tux holding a giant spray of red rose.

“Sorry I’m late I was waiting for these,” Mon El spoke holding out the roses to me.

“Thank you,” I stutter. I looked past him to see a expensive looking car parked up.

“I will put these in. Water for you” Eliza said taking the flowers out of my hand. “You two get yourselves off.”

She took a quick couple picture before Mon El helped me into the car.

“You look beautiful Kara,” Mon El smiled at me as he drove us. For some reason my stomach was doing flips but not the nerves flips from before.

“Thank you look nice to,” I said not knowing what to say the rest of the drive was in silence. 

We soon arrived at prom there was still people going in. Mon El got out of the car walking around opening my door helping me out. I smiled at him, we linked arms making our way from the car park up the stairs to the entrance. When we walked into the big main hall where the prom was being held. I felt all eyes turn to us. I was with the captain of the football team I heard a few whisper as we walked through.

We got our prom picture taken then made our way to the tables where they would be serving a small meal before the arcing started. You got to choose were you sit I hope I don’t end up sitting on a table full of mean girls and the football team.

“There is two seats over there,” Mon El spoke. I looked over to were he was pointing he was posting to a table that sat Alex, Maggie, Winn, Kenny and two girls I didn’t know.

“I didn’t think you would want to sit with them,” I said shocked.

“Why not they’re your sister and your friends?” he smiled at me take it my hand leading me to the table. “Is anyone sitting in these two seats?” Mon El asked making them all looked up surprised.

“No of course not,” Alex said smiling at me. We took the final two seats.

“This is Lyra and Cho,” Winn said about the two girls. I give them a smile with a little wave. 

‘It took you quite awhile to finally convince Kara here to come with you,” Alex smiled I knew she was trying wind me up.

“You should know I don’t give up until I get what I want,” Mon El joked smiling at me.

“Yes I think we all know that Mike,” Kenny said 

“But you two do look like a cute couple,” Winn said I was surprised to hear him say that since I knew that Winn liked me since forever.

“Were not a couple we are just,” I said flustered. “I don’t know what we are.”

“Oh shot down,” Winn joked making the table laugh. I give him a funny look.

“Oh I’m sure I can change that,” Mon El said he winked and smiled at me putting his arm on the back of my chair. 

“Anyway I hear congratulations are in order for you two Alex finally admitted what we all knew.” Mon El said looking towards Alex and Maggie.

“I didn’t realize,” Winn said. 

“Are you blind,” I laughed making Alex blush and Maggie kiss her now red cheek.

Soon the meal was serviced, the room was filled with quite chatter and music as people ate. I could still hear the fact that the captain of the football team was here with a loser. That’s the one I hate about having super-hearing I tried not listen but I couldn’t help it.

“Are you ok,” Mon El leant over talking in my ear snapping me out of my own little world.

“Yes we seem to be the subject of a few conversations,” I told him.

“Well let them talk it just shows there jealous,” he told me.

“Jealous of what?” I looked confused there was know way they were jealous of me.

“Because I’m here with someone so beautiful,” he said. He was starting to sound genuine but I didn’t want to fall into a trap.

“More like they are annoyed because I’m with you definitely her,” I told him pointing to a couple tables away that Josie sat on with a face like thunder.

“Believe that if you want Kara,” he raised his eye brows at me. I didn’t know what to believe. I can see that Mon El is not as bad as I thought he was but could I really like someone like him? “And as for Josie just ignore her.”

The meal was soon over we took to a large ballroom, there were seats around the side with tables with drinks and little nibbles. But most of the room was taken up by the dance floor. The DJ was at the front and already playing some slow rhythmic music. Already most of us were walking onto the dance floor I hesitated. I’d never danced with anyone before, at least not like this. We make our way over to the seats.

“Me and Winn will go and get some drinks,” Mon El told us they made there way over to the table. While me and Alex stood waiting. Maggie had sat down complaining she ate to much, Kenny and Cho went to dance, and Lyra had gone off somewhere.

“He’s really making an affect turning up with flowers and getting car so he could drive you here him self,” Alex said.

“How do you know about the car and flowers?” I asked confused.

“Me and mom knew of his plan before hand,” she said smiling at me. “Are you enjoying your self.”

“Yes it alright,” I say rather plainly.

“I mean are you enjoying being here with Mike?” Alex asked. I didn’t get the change to answer before they returned with drinks.

“Two cups of punch,” Winn said handing us the punch.

“We are going to dance are you coming?” Mon El said we both shake our heads. Him and Winn head off we haven’t got to the slow songs it the party songs so everyone is dancing separately.

“You never answered the question,” Alex said not long after they left.

“Erm...I...” I trailed off.

“Why can’t you admit you like him?” Alex asked I looked at her confused.

“I never said I liked him,” I said confused.

“You didn’t have to,” Alex laughed.

“I don’t know what your talking about,” I tried to say without much conviction.

“You do don’t you? Awww my little sister,” Alex hugged me.

“Oh get off me,” I say trying not to smile.

I turned away and looked over at where Mon El was dancing alongside Winn, if you called whatever they were doing dancing. I swear the way they were moving it looked like it wouldn’t be out of place in some weird performances that we used to have on Krypton.

Soon the slow song started to be played Lyra had come back and was dancing with Winn, Cho was dancing with Kenny and Maggie was back on her feet and her and Alex went to dance.

“Are you going to dance with me?” Mon El joked with a cheesy smile on his face.

“I suppose,” I said trying to sound unenthusiastic but I broke out in a smile. 

“I love your smile,” he said taking my hand.

I didn’t say anything as he led me onto the dance floor and stopped. He turned back towards me and seemed to hesitate for a moment before his resolve returned. His arm slid along my waist as my own hand moved up to his shoulder. The dance was slow and steady as the music played. I don’t know how long we stayed like that but eventually the music started to taper off and we both stopped.

“Can I have your attention please?” the principle spoke up from the stage. “It is now time to crown this year’s Prom King and Queen. The result are in and they are...”

‘Probably Mon El and Josie,’ I thought knowing that they were the two most popular people in school.

“...Mike Kent,” the principle continued. “And Kara Danvers.”


	7. prom part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 6 Prom Part 2

‘What?’ My mind ground to a halt at hearing my own name called. ‘Me?’

“Come on,” Mon El grinned as he pulled me towards the stage.

This was it, a dream come true, I was finally starting to settle in and feel normal on this planet. Everyone here finally accepted me, or at least I think they did. Was it because I came to prom with Mon El? I didn’t know what to think my head was spinning from all of this, so much so that I didn’t notice it until it was too late. I was following Mon El up the stairs to the stage when Josie was suddenly in front of me and a jug of punch in her hand.

“You dare take my place you little nerd bitch,” she sneered at me before throwing the contents of her jug all over me.

I froze unable to process what had just happened, punch dripping down me as I felt the sudden splash. It wasn’t cold, or at least it wasn’t for me, after all I could go to Clark’s Fortress of Solitude and feel only a mild chill. After a few seconds of just standing there I finally realized what had happened and for a brief moment my temper got the better of me. My eyes glowed orange as I fully intended to heat-vision her pompous little ass and burn the words ‘I’m a little bitch’ across her forehead only for Mon El to hastily step between us. He didn’t say anything and I didn’t want to hear it, I simply turned and ran out of the room.

I ran out side as fast as I could, I didn’t look back I made my way to a grassy hill sitting at the top. That feeling I had before prom had come true I was happy and Josie ruined it. The tears ran down my face, I hated myself for thinking I could be happy. I wasn’t sat on the hill for long before I heard a voice. 

“Kara there you are,” Mon El said sounding relived.

“I just want to be alone,” I cried.

“Well I don’t want to leave you alone,” I said determined sitting beside me. But not before he slid his suit jacket around my shoulders.

I didn’t look up at him my hair was now wet and ruined, I was crying so my makeup would have been ruined. And my prom dress was wet. I felt Mon El nudge my arm. 

“I believe this belongs to you prom queen,” he smiled handing me the prom queen crown.

“I’m hardly a prom queen now I’m a mess,” I cried.

“You’re still beautiful to me,” Mon El said I smiled. I sat looking at the crown. We sat in silence for a while.

“I have something that will make you laugh, just after you left Maggie kinda-might of slapped her making her fall and slip on the puddle of punch. She fell on her ass,” Mon El said burst out laughing. I couldn’t help but burst out laughing too.

“Did Maggie get in trouble?” I asked I still couldn’t help but laugh.

“No the principal just kicked Josie out of prom,” Mon El laughed again.

“Thank you,” I said looking to my side for the first time Mon El sat looking at me.

“What for making you laugh? It’s my pleasure,” he joked.

“Thanks but getting in the way before I exposed my powers,” I said I got that angry I didn’t think.

“It’s no problem us aliens need to stick together,” Mon El told me making me smile at him again.

“I don’t know how you did it,” I told him. “You seem to take to living on Earth straight away I was jealous of you.”

“There is nothing to be jealous of, I didn’t in the beginning Martha struggled to control me. I was so lost I was the last of the Daxamites. I didn’t know how to cope I found my love of football it got me though it,” Mon El explained.

“I still don’t feel like I fit in on this Earth, I miss krypton so bad. I know I have Eliza and Alex but I miss my real parents,” I told him I don’t know why but I just felt like I could talk to him.

“You have me Kara, I know you don’t like me that much because of the way I act but I just want to be normal I don’t want to be that spoilt prince I was on Daxam,” he told me I could tell he was being telling the truth.

“I do like you Mon El, I will be truthful and say I didn’t at first but I can see we are not that different we just want to fit in on a strange Earth,” I smiled I never noticed until tonight just how handsome he had become.

We sat just looking at each other my tear stains had long dried up. My hand was on the ground I felt his hand lie over mine the distance between us seem to have gotten smaller. I could feel his breath on my face .He went to close the gap between our faces but I pulled away.

“I’m sorry I can’t, not tonight I want it to be perfect not just because I’m upset,” I said i expect him to be mad but he just hugged me.

“I will take you home if you want,” he smiled I nodded he stood up helping me to my feet. I went to give him his jacket back but he shook his head.

“You keep it,” he smiled we walked back toward the car he helped me into the car we drove in silence but it wasn’t awkward.

When we reached the house he helped me out of the car walking toward the door I opened the door Eliza was still up and Alex was back. We walked into the living room they both tried there best to smile they could see the state I was in and my dress. 

“I best be off Martha will start and get worried,” Mon El said I walked him to the door. “I know it hasn’t been the best of night.”

“I enjoyed it because of you, you made it special for me thank you,” I told him leaning up and kissing his cheek.

“It was my pleasure Kara I’m just happy you agreed to go with me,” he smiled as he stepped out the door. He hugged me. “Goodnight Kara.”

“Goodnight Mon El,” I smiled I watched him get in the car and drive away.

Maybe tonight had been the perfect night after all...


	8. Date Part I

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter Date Part I

“Good morning Alex,” I said without opening my eyes making her jump. “And why may you be sitting on my bed when am sleeping?”

I was awoken by her sitting down on the end of my bed. It was the day after prom; we had not had the chance to talk once Mon El brought me back. I got showered and changed, Alex had fallen asleep waiting for me to come into our room. 

“What happened last night?” Alex sounded excited I knew why she was.

“You were there Alex you do remember.” I smirked winding her up as I still lay with my eyes closed.

“You know what I’m talking about the Josie punch thing,” she was getting inpatient.

“Well Mon El told me your hard-ass girlfriend slapped her and she ended up flat on her ass,” I said leading to Alex reaching me over the quilt and pulling it off me.

“You know I’m not talking about that but I’m really proud of Maggie for that,” she kinda laughed and huffed at the same time.

“You mean Mon El,” I said sitting up as I knew I was not going to be going back to sleep. “We just talked.”

“So why do you have his suit jacket?” Alex asked pointing to his jacket that lay on my desk. 

“He put it around me because my dress had punch on it,” I said.

“Really is that all that happened,” Alex questioned.

“I found this in his jacket,” I said pulling out a envelope.

“Oh what is it?” Alex asked eagerly.

“I don’t know it has my name on?” I told.

“And you haven’t opened it,” Alex snatched the envelope out my hand looking at it as if it might just open it self.

“It not mine to open,” I said quietly.

“It’s got your name on it so that means it is yours to open,” Alex countered as she opened it. “But since you obviously don’t want to that means it falls to your big sister to open it for you.”

“No,” I went to shout but it was too late, she had taken the paper out the envelope. She sat there reading it smiling as she read.

“I would read that if I was you,” she said once she finished. I took the paper of her it read.

Kara. 

Your eyes are like comets

Your hair is as golden as a summer’s day

You smell like roses

The brightness of your cheek would shame those stars

For the past few week I have been putting little notes into your locker. I know you have gotten them because I see you read them but I have never seen what you have done with them if you have kept them or if they lay in a bin in school.

I know that you never wanted to go to prom with me. If I have give you this letter then prom seemed to have went well and we are at least friends. I’m probably acting alright with that. But I probably won’t be. Ever since I first saw you at school I couldn’t believe how beautiful you are. I act like a complete ass to fit in live up to the captain of the football’s name. But I’m still that boy that landed on Earth with you. I want to be someone else but the Prince of Daxam.

I want to be with you, but I know you will never feel the same way about me.

Your ‘kinda’ stalker

Mon El of Daxam

I stared at the letter I didn’t know what to think or say. I lay the piece of paper on my bed. I could tell Alex was waiting for me to speak but words were failing me.

“He really likes you,” Alex spoke.

“I knew he liked me I just didn’t expect that,” I managed to speak getting a confused look from Alex.

“How?” Alex questioned.

“We kinda nearly kissed last night but I didn’t realize about how deep his feeling were,” I answered.

“You nearly kissed and you’re just telling me this now?” Alex screeched.

“I didn’t think I needed to, we didn’t actually kiss we just was close to,” I told her.

“Why didn’t you?” Alex asked.

“I didn’t think it was the right time I was upset after what happened,” I told her.

“Well you will be seeing him soon, he text before asking if you were busy so I said no,” Alex said she was smiling all time she was speaking as if she had a plan. “He asked if he could come over?”

“And what did you say?” I asked.

“I said yes he could you would only sitting around miserable,” Alex replied I was wondering how he had text her when I realized they used to hang out when she in the popular gang. “He said he would be over in a hour saying that that was forty minutes ago.”

“Seriously you are telling me he will be here in twenty minutes and you’re keeping me talking,” I half ranted throwing the quilt of myself.

“And you say you don’t fancy him,” Alex laughed trying to wind me up.

“Shut up and help me pick some clothes out,” I told her.

Twenty minutes later I was ready and coming downstairs when the doorbell rang I opened the door to see Mon El standing there.

“Hey Mon El come in,” Alex said from behind me before I got the change to say anything. Making me give her a swift hit to the arm as she passed. 

“You know I can talk for myself Alex!” I shouted after her before I turned back to the door to a laughing Mon El. “Hey,” I smiled standing out the way to let him in.

“You look like you’ve had a interesting morning,” Mon El laughed as he walked passed me I shut the door behind him. 

“You could say that,” I said walking in front of him in the living room where Eliza and Alex sat.

“Hey,” he said to both of them giving them a smile and wave.

“Hey Mike its good to see you again,” Eliza smiled. “Did you enjoy prom last night?” 

“Yes it was great I really enjoyed it,” Mon El smiled I could see Alex smile from the couch. 

“Anyway Eliza we are going to head out,” I said picking Alex’s leather jacket and putting it on getting a scowl from her.

“Ok love enjoy yourselves,” she smiled as we left the house.

“Hey sorry I didn’t know what your plans were I just had to get out of the mad house,” I half laughed.

“No its okay I thought maybe we could go to the arcade,” he suggested.

We climbed into his car and drove to the nearby shopping mall where the arcade was. I had been there a couple of times with Winn and Kenny. It didn't take us long to get there, soon enough Mon El was parking the car and turning off the engine. I wish that I could have flown instead but I'm 'grounded' outside of the odd training sessions I have. We reached the arcade and looked around at the various games.

"Let's try this one," I said as dragged him towards shooting games.

Mon El nodded and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and removed a pair o dollar notes. I put them in the machine and it started up a second later. I picked up the fake hunting rifle and aimed at the screen. He did the same a moment later and grinned as it started to countdown from three.

Mon El got the first shot hitting a vampire-demon thing in the chest but I managed to tag the second one. It was awkward using the fake rifle since wasn't used to. It. Mon El on the hand was hitting the targets left and right. He'd clearly used a weapon before though what kind and when I didn't know. Probably back on Daxam, after all they had quite the military before it was destroyed.

"And that's how it's done," he grinned as the screen started flashing 'new high score' repeatedly. "I'm still the best."

"Whatever you say Rambo," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's play something else," he shook his head with a smile as he turned towards another game.

From then on we lost track of time as we drifted from one game to another. I had to laugh at some of them, I mean how did I get the hoop on top of that car? The door was closed! It still is! Yet when I threw the hoop instead of going around the plastic pirate's head, it somehow ended up outside around the arial of a car. Wait—did I make that hole in the door? Whoops, my bad.

"Nobody saw that," I said with a whistle. A second later my stomach rumbled followed by Mon El's causing me to laugh. "I'm hungry."

"Let's get something to eat," he suggested. "How about that new place Renaldo Street? The Razor's Edge?"

"Sure," I replied with a nod.


	9. Date Part II

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter Date Part II

We left the arcade not long later after I complained I was hungry. He was too, we had not had the chance to eat before we left this morning. We made our way to the small diner and sat down at a small table in the corner.

“Order anything you like my treat,” Mon El smiled at me.

“You don’t have to you know,” I said.

“I know I don’t have to but I want to,” he told me.

“Thank you,” I smiled before looking at the menu. Soon the waitress came over.

“What can I get for you?” she give the normal service with a smile.

“I will have the hotdog and fries with a chocolate milkshake,” I told her 

“I will have the same but make them both the large hotdog and fries and two large chocolate milkshakes,” Mon El told the waitress who write all down before leaving us. “I thought you might like the bigger meal since this morning looked a bit crazy,” he laughed.

“Yes you could say that first when you text Alex I was still asleep and didn’t know anything about it not that I mind. Then she wakes me up to question me about last night then decides to tell me that you would be turning up in twenty minutes,” I laughed 

“I would have text you but I realized I didn’t have your number,” Mon El said laughing.

“Is that your way of saying you want my number?” I laughed. 

“Well you know it better then texting Alex and making her tell you as she done this morning,” Mon El said trying to keep a straight face.

“I suppose you raise a good point,” I laughed, I have never laughed so much in the space of a couple of hours. I picked up his phone that was on the table. When the phone lit up I noticed he had a picture that someone must have taken last night of the two of us. I typed my number in and gave him it back.

“There you go know you don’t have to go though Alex to ask me out next time,” I smiled.

“And how do you know there is going to another time?” he joked.

“Your picture on your phone,” I told him making him go red. 

“Ahh I forgot about that,” he said embarrassed.

He managed to cover his embarrassment when the waitress brought out food over, place our food and drinks in front of us we laughed and joked while we ate.

“I could eat this type of food all day,” Mon El sighed sitting back in his chair once our plates had been took away. 

“I know the feeling I can’t remember the food being this good on Krypton,” I said drinking the rest of my milkshake.

“I didn’t like half the food that they served it was to posh for being the prince the food was horrible,” Mon El moaned.

“Was such hard like being a prince?” I joked making Mon El pout. 

“It was horrible I’m being serious I hated that I had servants I never wanted. I was a spoilt prince that my parents made me,” he told me I could tell he meant what he was saying. 

“Do you miss Daxam?” I asked. 

“Some times, I miss the fact it were I was born there but I love being my own person not having people judging me “he told me 

“I miss spending time with people like myself, don’t get me wrong I love spending time with Eliza and Alex,” I explained what I missed about Krypton.

“I’m glad that you have found a caring family here Kara,” Mon El said. 

“You have Martha and I’ve saw how well she’s done with Clark,” I said.

“Yes she has kept me on the straight and narrow, plus she has threatened if i was to cause her to much trouble I would have to explain to both her and Clark,” Mon El said making me laugh.

“Yes well that enough to terrify anyone to come face to face with Clark,” I laughed holding my side. “I might be older then him but he quite scary.”

“What was he like before you left Krypton?” Mon El asked.

“He was little and cute and I even had to change his diapers,” I answered making Mon El laugh.

“Now he’s big and super strong,” he laughed. “I just hope that he doesn’t have a problem with us.”

“...Speaking of us,” I spoke after a moment. “I found your letter in your jacket.”

“Ohhh .... did you open it?” Mon El asked looking somewhat scared. His face paling.

“Alex opened it since it had my name on the front,” I told him, his face seem to pale more.

“I.......” Mon El started to talk but end up just staring blankly at me.

“I thought it was sweet ....” I tried to tell him but he cut me off he still seemed unsure.

“ But ... you don’t feel the same way I understand,” Mon El sighed.

“There was no but,” I said.

“So what does that mean?” he asked.

“It mean I like you,” I told him making him look shocked. “And if you can be quite and stop asking questions I might kiss you.”

He blinked in surprise before dully nodding as a smile broke out across his face. He leaned in as I tilted my head up and our lips met. I don’t know how long we stayed like that for, all I knew was that I didn’t want it to end. Eventually we needed to breathe and we pulled away.

“Let’s get out of here,” Mon El smiled getting up grabbing my hand.

We walked back to the car holding hands the smiles not leaving our faces. We get to the car we drive back to the Danvers comfortable silence. We soon arrived outside and walk up to the door.

“We’re back!” I called as we entered.

“Mom’s out,” Alex responded from the couch. She had a packet of crisps in her hand and was munching on a couple of them as she looked over at them. “How was your date? Oh it’s not over yet I see...”

“Hey Alex,” Mon El waved in greeting.

I shot her a glare as I walked over and sat down beside her. With my super-speed I quickly snatched a couple crisps out of the bag and ate them before she could react. She glared back and moved the packet away from me out of my reach. I looked over at Mon El and patted the space beside me on the couch. He nodded and sat down beside me a moment later.

“So did you have fun?” Alex asked us.

“It was good,” I replied simply. “We went the arcade.”

“I won,” Mon El bragged. “Kara here could barely shoot straight.”

“Not all of us trained to use real weapons when we were kids,” I shot back though he just grinned.

We talked for hours until the sky started to darken and it was time for Mon El to head back home. I stood up and escorted him to the front door. Eliza had returned an hour ago and was getting ready for bed, as was Alex. Once we reached the door he stepped out and turned towards me.

“I had a good time,” he said with a smile.

“Me too,” I smiled back.

I leaned up to him and kissed him softly before pulling away again. He followed after me and kissed me again, deeply this time. After several long wonderful seconds he finally pulled back.

“See you tomorrow,” Mon El said.

“Definitely,” I breathed. He smiled and waved as he turned away. I watched as he disappeared from view, heading back towards the Kent Farm.

What have I gotten myself into?


	10. trouble

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 10 Trouble

Mon El 

It was the last week before graduation, on Friday we would be leaving Midvale High. It was now Monday, the day after me and Kara officially got to together. I had decided to get the bus to school so I could see her on the bus. I would be getting my old car back once I took back the car I borrowed for prom.

I got on the bus to get to school; I sat at the back of the bus with some of my teammates. The bus pulled up to pick up Kara and Alex and a few others. Kara got on the bus looking to the back of the bus before she sat at the front beside Winn and Kenny.

“If it isn’t Prom Queen Punch,” Josh one of my teammates shouted down the bus at Kara who turned and gave him a death stare.

“Lay off,” I said a bit to loud making everyone turn towards me.

“Don’t say you fancy her or something,” Josh said getting in my face. 

“So what if I do a least I’m not trying to get into Josie’s panties,” I shouted getting a laugh from the rest of the team whom didn’t like Josie.

Josh glared at me as he sat back in his seat, his face looking rather red at this point. Everyone could tell that he’d had a crush on Josie and wanted to impress her. The thing was that nobody really liked Josie, especially not after the stunt she pulled at prom when she dumped punch all over Kara just because she was jealous that she became Prom Queen instead of her. I got up moving to the seat that was behind Kara.

“Thanks....you didn’t have too,” Kara hesitated looking unsure.

“Of course I did,” I told her kissing her getting wolf whistles from the back of the bus.

Soon the bus came to a stop out side of school we steeped of the bus heading toward the gates. I was walking beside Kara; I took hold of her hand as we walked though I could tell Kara was feeling uncomfortable as people started to stares.

“I’m going to class I will see you in science,” Kara said before running of into the school building

First lesson went over quickly, it was now time for science, I made my way to the class. When I got there, Kara was not there yet. She came in a couple of minutes later with Kenny and Winn. She was laughing and joking around until she walked into the class noticing I was sat with some of my teammates. She sat at the back where she normally sits, the teacher gives us our work. 

“So what up with you and Danvers,” Mark asked.

“Not much I like her and she likes me,” I replied.

“Yeah we know that, duh we saw you kiss, I mean are you two like ‘together now’ or something? Because you look different these days man,” Mark asked and the rest of guys nodded in agreement.

“I’m not that different, am I?” I blinked in confusion.

I didn’t feel any different nor did I think that I acted any different than I used to. I mean I’ve always liked Kara and thought she was cool. Human girls were just boring with their constant trying at getting his attention. Kara was different because she never fell for my looks and even found me annoying at times. It’s what attracted me to her in the first place after all, not just the fact that she was another alien.

“Dude you’re like, totally focused these days,” Mark replied.

“I don’t know myself,” I spoke honestly. “I guess ever since I got to know her I’ve been trying to be a better person.”

“Whatever you say man,” Mark sighed and turned away. “It’s your life.”

I turned to the back of the class looking at where Kara sat, Winn looked up looking down to where I sat he nudged Kara arm pointing to me she looked up at me up i smiled at her. Winn said something to her making her smile at me then laugh as Winn must off been saying something to make her blush.

Science soon was over we had another lesson before lunch. Me and Kara both had different lessons, thankful the lesson went over quick. I quickly left my class making my way to where Kara’s lesson was before she came out. I got there just as she was coming out with Alex. 

“Hey what you doing here?” Kara asked me.

“I thought I would walk you to lunch,” I answered taking her hand in mine as we walked though the corridors to the cafeteria. 

We got to the cafeteria picking our food out as we went. I made my way over to the table that I normal sat at. I turned to see that Kara and Alex have disappeared from behind me. They have taken a seat at what I know Kara calls the unpopular table. I go to stand up but Mark beats me to it.

“Come on girls why don’t you join us?” Mark says to them.

“Really?” Alex asked back before looking over at me.

“Yeah,” I nodded and looked to Kara. “If you want too that is?”

“...Yes,” Kara answered with a smile.

Kara and Alex joined us followed by Kenny and Winn. Me and Kara sat beside each other I could tell Kara was still struggling with people whispering. 

“Ignore them,” I said to her.

“I can’t ignore them, they’re whispering and staring everywhere I go,” Kara told me. 

“They just want something to talk about,” I said.

“And yes we definitely give them something to talk about,” she replied looking at me. “The captain of the football team dating the unpopular geek.”

“Well let them talk I don’t care if you’re an unpopular geek I like you for who you are,” I told Kara making her smile.

“Thank you,” Kara smiled picking up her spoon but instead of get some of her own dessert she took some of my chocolate cake. She ate the spoonful then turned to me and smiled. 

“Is my cake nice?” I asked sarcastically giving her a funny look

“It is yes thank you,” Kara laughed before getting spoonful of her trifle and offering it to me to which I accepted. “See we can share.”

“Ok I suppose,” I said trying to be serious but she pouted and I couldn’t help but laugh. We feed each other some of our own deserts. Before we heard the dulcet tone of Josies voice.

“So its true the two of you are together,” Josie sneered at us. “I nearly barfed when I heard the news.”

“Go away Josie,” I spoke with a glare. “We’re not dealing with you today.”

Josie just smiled back at me. It wasn’t a nice smile either, it was a hateful smile. Needless to say she didn’t like me anymore, not after everything that happened.

“Yeah,” Kara added. “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“So you have got a voice freak,” Josie turned her gaze towards Kara and glared. “And here I thought you couldn’t speak with the way others step in for you all the time.”

“At least I have friends,” Kara shot back. “All you have are followers and groupies.”

“Watch your mouth freak,” Josie gritted out. “You would t want bite it when I slap you.”

“Just try it,” Kara dared.

All around us everyone had stopped and was now staring at the scene that was unfolding in front of them, myself included. I knew that if things got out of hand there was no way that Kara would lose, but if they fought then Kara might be discovered to be an alien. This world was still getting used to the idea that there was life on other planets and that humanity wasn’t alone in the universe.

“Oh cat fight,” I heard Mark say from my side.

I was just about to step in when someone else beat me to it. Before I could move Alex was already there stepping between the two of them and glaring at Josie. I’ve known Alex for quite a few years now and I can honestly say the way she was glaring right now would probably frighten my father.

“That’s enough, I get that you don’t like Kara and are jealous that Mike likes her instead of you. But this jealousy of yours is getting old,” Alex said clearly. “We used to be friends so I’m going o give you one chance to walk away.”

I don’t know what was going through Josie’s mind but I could take a guess when I saw her face. Maybe it was the cold hard look in Alex’s eyes or something but Josie muttered a ‘whatever’ and walked away. A few seconds later the crowd started to disperse; obviously disappointed at the lack of action.

I sighed in relief as I turned to the Danver sisters. They weren’t hurt or anything but I could tell that they were agitated a little but, especially Kara. It was only then that I realized her eyes were glowing slightly, a telltale sign of her trying not to unleash a beam of heat-vision. Alex wasn’t much better with her fists clenched tightly at her side.

The bell rang before I could say anything. The next two classes went over quickly. I went to meet Kara after her last class when I arrived all of the class had gone but Kara and Josie still sat at desks at the front of the class. Soon the door opened and Kara and Josie came out.

“Watch your back Josie,” Kara said as Josie give me a death stare and walked off.

“What happened?” I asked Kara who looked annoyed. Josie had disappeared.

“That bitch, she kept throwing paper at me throughout the lesson. It ended up with me throwing one back and it kinda hit her square in the face,” Kara said I could see she was dying to laugh at the last part.

We walked out of school the bus had already gone. The only way we were getting home was walking.

“What you thinking,” I asked Kara had been quite for a while.

“Us,” she said straight a bad feeling hit me straight away.

“Oh that does sound good,” I said worried.

“Just wondering how to tell Clark,” Kara replied.

“Just tell him I’m sure he will be fine,” I said I hadn’t thought of telling Clark. “I hope.” 

“Yes I’m sure your right,” Kara said.

“Of am right,” I smiled at her moving my hand from hers to put my arm around her. We walked the rest of the way to the Danvers in a comfortable silence.

“Sorry I can’t come in I just have to return the prom car,” I said as we stood out side.

“It fine I will see you tomorrow,” Kara smiled at me as she leaned in and gave me a kiss. “Bye Mon El.”

“Bye Kara,” I waved as I turned and left.

—

Kara

I went in the house after Mon El continued to walk home. I spoke to Eliza for a while explaining what had happened at school with me and Josie. Alex had gone out on a date with Maggie. My phone soon buzzed, I checked my phone to see Winn asking if I was free. He was bored and wanted to come over. Soon Winn arrived we went in the living room Eliza was upstairs doing work. 

“So have applied for Metropolis Collage yet?” Winn asked me we were sat on the sofa watching TV.

“Yes I applied I just hope I get in,” I answered. “Have you applied.”

“Yes I’m sure we can both get in just let’s hope we don’t have a bitch like Josie,” Winn said 

“Don’t get me started with her,” I sighed.

“I thought that there was going to be cat fight at lunch,” Winn laughed.

“I honestly felt like slapping that bitch,” I glowered.

“I’m glad Alex stepped in when she did you could have probably kill her,” Winn told me.

“You have no idea,” I said.

“Mike must feel special having two girls fight over him,” Winn laughed trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m sure he’s used to it,” I said looking at Winn.

“I told you he only had eyes for you, anyway did you forget to tell me that your dating the most wanted boy in school,” Winn spoke.

“It didn’t come up anyway it only happened yesterday,” I told him.

“Yes right you two seemed very close at prom,” Winn laughed not believing me. 

“We were just friends at prom,” I told him making him laugh. 

“You have been more than friend for a while you just haven’t notice, you know when you acted as if you hated him I could tell that was not the truth Kara,” Winn told me straight.

“I suppose I just didn’t want to admit it,” I kinda laughed he knew me so well.

“And know,” Winn asked.

“And know I like him a lot,” I blushed.


	11. football game

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 11 football game

 

I didn't particularly like mornings though I didn't used to. After waking up one morning to find the world ending would do that to you. Even to this day I still remember the sky falling on Daxam and the nightmares won't let me forget. I groaned as I rolled over and slapped the top of my alarm clock. By the gods I wish that I could sleep in just a bit longer, sadly I couldn't.

"Mon El!" I heard the yell from downstairs. "You're going to be late if you don't get up now!"

I knew that voice well after all the times she'd woken me up in the mornings. Martha Kent, my adoptive mother and widow of the late Jonathan Kent. She was without a doubt the most intimidating human I had ever met that could make one mean omelet.

What she lacked in powers she more than made up for in experience, especially in regards to super powered teenagers. She'd gone through pretty much the same thing with Clark, Kai-El, and knew what she was doing by taking me in after I crashed on this planet.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back as I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

One good thing about living on this planet was the fact that it had a yellow sun. Because of that my body gained powers, one of which used to quickly get changed for school, my super-speed. 

I rush out of the door and downstairs. I made sure to grab my school bag on the way out. Once downstairs I'm greeted to the sight of Martha in the kitchen making ham sandwiches.

"Here you go," Martha said as she handed him a small bag of sandwiches.

"Thank you," I said as i took the bag and started eating one of the sandwiches.

Another thing I enjoy about this world besides the superpowers was the food. I had many feasts on Daxam and even hosted a few myself however there was something to be said when you tasted a ham sandwich and thought it was better than all of that.

The sudden ignition of an engine caught our attention and we looked up. Through the window we saw the main road in the distance passed the fields and a lone yellow bus was pulling away. I turned to Martha who just laughed and smiled.

“I think i will drive to school,” I laughed 

“You do that, drive safe” Martha smiled 

I made my way to the barn where my truck was parked. I opened the driver’s door throwing my school bag in before getting in. I quickly put in the key turning them to start the engine I pulled away driving out onto the main road heading the direction of school. I arrive soon after the school bus has pulled up outside the school I wait by my car until I see Kara get off.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Kara grinned. “Did you have a nice drive?”

“Yeah it was a hoot,” I smirked back kissing her.

“So what made you miss the bus?” Kara asked me.

“I slept in a bit longer then I should have,” I answered honestly.

“How did you manage that with Martha there?” Kara laughed in disbelief. She knew all about Martha and her wake up calls. Clark had told her the horror stories of his own teenage years under her roof.

“I don’t know,” I answered with a shrug.

The morning past quickly I met Kara outside of her last class as I had done all week. People have finely stopped whispering and staring as we walked thought the corridors. We head toward the cafeteria.

“So Kara are you coming to your boyfriends last football game tonight?” one of the football team asked.

“I don’t know am I?” Kara asked me.

“Of course if you want to come I mean I want you there,” I said.

“Then I will be there,” Kara smiled at me kissing me get the wolf whistles from the team.

The rest of the school day was soon over I made my way to the football field, I changed and made my way on to the field. Kara caught my eye as soon as walked out she sat on the front row with Winn. I made my way over.

“Hey Kara,” I waved as I approached.

“Hey,” she waved back. “You look a bit nervous.”

“Nothing like that,” I responded “I want us to win today but at the same time I have to keep myself from going to far and doing better than a human can do.”

That was something Clark told me once whenever he mentioned his own years in High School and playing for a football team. I had to limit myself to strictly human levels of speed and strength not just to protect his identity but also because if he went too far then he could have seriously hurt someone. Humans were fragile things after all and with my super strength and speed I could easily run through the entire opposing team.

“We good luck,” Kara told me.

‘Thanks Kara,” I smiled back before heading off towards the changing rooms..

This was our last play and time was almost up. We could make it, I know it, my teammates knew it. Looking over at the others and saw our quarterback motioning for everyone to come over. We huddled together and he looked between us all.

"Alright this is it," he said. "This is everything we've been training for."

"What's our play?" I asked the question.

"You're running," he replied. "One shot, that's all we've got so let's make it count."

"I can do this," I said clearly. "We're going to win this."

"Let's go," the quarterback nodded.

We broke apart and moved into our respective positions. Seconds passed and the match resumed. I took off running, my legs carrying me across the ground at just barely the speed of a regular human. I evaded a couple of tackles from the opposing team and looked back just in time to see our quarterback throw the ball towards me. I caught it with both hands and kept running.

I reached it...

"Touchdown!" the announcer's voice sounded through the stadium.

I looked up as the crowd cheered and saw the rest of my teammates running towards me. They lifted me off the ground and carried me towards the changing rooms, cheering all the way. None of that mattered to me though, all that mattered was the wide smile on Kara's face when I saw her among the crowd.

I loved that smile of hers...

I got changed my plan was to get showered at home all i wanted was to go see Kara I left the changing rooms. She stood about ten feet away by a tree she was looking down at her phone so didn’t see me coming. 

“Hey you,” I spoke making her jump and look up.

“Oh hey,” Kara smiled at me standing away from the tree. “Congratulations captain.”

“Thank you am glad you were there to see me,” I smiled I could help but smile I had just won my last match and I had the girl of my dreams.

“Of course I would here to support you,” she smiled another amazing smile.

I could help but lean in placing a passionate kiss on her. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper. I ended up moving Kara back so she was against the tree. We stood there in own little world for what felt like hours. It was more like minutes the kiss was soon interrupted but the shouts of the rest of the football team.

“Get a room you two,” I heard mark shout coming from not that far from us breaking the kiss. “Is that your reward.”

“You’re just jealous I have a girl to get reward from,” I smirked making Kara laugh.

“That may be true,” Mark smirked walking away with the rest of the team “See you both tomorrow for graduation don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That not much,” I shouted after him. “Come on then miss your chauffeur awaits I will drop you off at yours then go home I stink.”

We walked back to my car, we get into the car. The drive from school back to the Danvers was short I drove us back in a comfortable silence. Finally after about ten minutes she finally spoke, breaking the silence in the car.

“You were good,” Kara told me. “I don’t know much about football but I saw how you won and what you did. You controlled your powers enough to play against them without hurting them and were still able to pull off a win.”

“Well yeah, I mean that was one of the first things that Clark taught me when I first started trying out for the team,” I explained. “It’s tough trying not to hurt people when I have these powers.”

One slip up and someone might be hurt or worse. The amount of effort it took me too physically limit my strength and speed was ridiculous. It was like trying to hold back a river using a wooden stick, the stick had a tendency to be carried down the river instead of stopping it. I was better at it now but it still took all of my concentration to do it and it was still very taxing to do so.

“I was never that into sports or stuff like that,” Kara admitted. “I was always more interested in finding out what Clark was up to and that Lex Luther.”

“Those two huh?” I mused. “Have you thought about maybe trying to be a reporter like Clark? I can definitely see you as a reporter...”

“...Maybe,” she sighed. “But I wouldn’t want to work at the Daily Planet even if I did, at least not with Clark and Lois there. I would want to be my own person, not just his cousin, especially since I still remember changing his diapers back on Krypton.”

“Kara Zoe-El, changer of Superman’s diapers,” I laughed at the image of it in my head. “I bet that would make the front page.”

It wasn’t long before we were both laughing and carrying on. It had to come to an end sometime however and that was proven true when I turned a corner and pulled up in front of the Danver’s house. She opened the door and climbed out.

“Congratulations on winning the game,” Kara smiled as she closed the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” I waved before driving away.

I soon arrived back at the farm I went to drive my truck into the barn but was stopped by a car already in front of the barn I didn’t recognize the car I got, grabbing my school bag. I opened the door I was about to shout to Martha that I was home but I was meet with Clark and Lois.

“Hey Mon El long time no see,” Clark smiled at me giving me a brotherly hug.

“Hey Clark I didn’t realize you were coming for a visit,” I said sitting down at the table were Clark, Lois and marcher sat.

“Yeah I thought I would pay Kara a surprise visit since you graduates tomorrow,” Clark said.

Kara

I was sat on the seats outside when all of a sudden the door flew open and Alex came out. She sat down on the seat beside me she had funny look on her face smiling at me.

“Care to explain this,” she said before turning her phone around and showing me a picture of me and Mon El kissing against the tree after the game 

“There is not much to explain,” I blushed making Alex carry on.

“You two seem to be getting a bit heated by the looks of it,” Alex laughed my face going more red.

“I don’t know what your talking about it was just a victory kiss,” I tried to say but Alex was laughing more at how flushed I was getting.

“Yeah of course against a tree,” Alex said sarcastically. Luckily my phone went off in my pocket so didn’t have to say anything else to make myself blush. I pulled my phone out Mon El name was on the seen. “And she smiles more I gather that’s lover boy.”

Hi Kara

Just wanted to warn you, the big man in red yellow and blue with a s on his chest is about to show up at yours.

PS Good luck

Your handsome hero

Mon El

“Oh shit,” I said.

“What the matter?” Alex asked alarmed.

“Clarks in town and coming here,” I said.

“And why don’t you want to see your cousin,” Alex laughed.

“I haven’t told him about me and Mon El,” I said.

“Oh you’re in trouble,” Alex commented.

“Thanks Alex,” I deadpanned.

“You should probably tell him before he finds out,” Alex suggested.

“You don’t say,” I responded in the same tone before texting back to Mon El.

Hi Mon El

Thanks for the warning and I’ll take care of it

Somehow

See you tomorrow

Your Supergirlfriend

Kara Zor-El 

We went inside so it looked like we didn’t know he was coming. We had been in the house five minutes before the door bell rang 

“I’ll get it,” I said jumping up from the couch were me and Alex sat. I got and made my way to the door i opened it to see Clark and Lois standing on the doorstep. “Hi Clark,” I greeted with a smile. Or at least I think it was a smile.

“Hey Kara,” he smiled back. “Can we come in?”

“Yeah,” I replied as I stepped out of the way and allowed them to enter. “Come on in.”

They walked passed and I made sure to close the door behind them. Lois greeted me with a hug and smiled at me. I hugged her back and sighed. When was the last time I saw them? Months if I wasn’t mistaken, though I kind of got used to their presence whenever they were around, especially Lois. I don’t know why but she kind of reminded me of my mom at times.

We went into the living room where Eliza and Alex sat we all sat talking for a bit before Eliza said that her and Alex would leave me and Clark to talk. Lois joined Eliza and alex out of the room.

“So how has school been?” Clark asked.

“It been fine exams went well I think,” I replied I didn’t know how i was going to tell him about me and Mon-El. We sat talking for a while longer.

“I heard you were at Mon El’s last football game today. I didn’t realize you and him got along when I have spoke to you in the past you didn’t like him,” Clark said finally the subject of Mon El was brought up.

“Yeah we became friends we ended up going to prom together as friends,” I told him I had the perfect change to tell him but I chickened out.

“Well am glad you are friends, he’s just like us Kara. He’s good person,” Clark said. I’m pleased to hear that Clark thinks its good were friend but I don’t know I he would be ok with us being more.

A while later Lois and Clark are about to leave. I see them to the door Clark headed toward the car. Lois stayed behind to speak to me.

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Lois asked confusing me.

“What?” I asked.

“About you Mon El,” Lois replies I look confused at her. “I saw the picture of the two of you on his phone.”

“Oh I will tell him I just don’t know how he would react,” I said.

“I’m sure he would be fine with it,” Lois said before smiling and walking away.

I wish I had her confidence...


	12. Graduation

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 12 Graduation

 

My alarm was the first thing I heard and for the first time ever I was fully awake the moment it went off. It was today! Sweet Rao, this was it! This was the day I was going to graduate from High School and finally be recognized as an adult on this planet. I squealed as I threw the quilt off of me and jumped out of bed.

Opposite me was Alex and she looked like she was just as excited as I was. Like me she had thrown her quilt off and was in the middle of standing up. I rushed over to my dresser and grabbed a hold of the lone dress I had hanging there. It was the dress I wore for prom and it was the one I was going to be wearing under my robes.

Alex was the same since she had gone over to her own dresser and had grabbed her own dress. After we threw them on we quickly opened our dressers and pulled out our graduation gowns. Finally we put on our caps and turned to each other.

“Let’s go,” Alex said finally.

We left our room and went downstairs. Eliza must have heard us because the moment we came down she was there and smiling widely at us. She pulled us both into a hug and nearly spun us around.

“Congratulations you two,” she said as she hugged us closer.

“Thanks mom,” Alex said back as we pulled away.

“Come on Alex, we’ve got to go or we’ll be late,” I waved as I headed for the front door.

“I’ll see you both when you get back,” Eliza spoke as waved after us.

We rushed out of the door and quickly ran over to the bus stop just as the school bus pulled up. We climbed aboard and it took off as we tried to find a seat. Half of the other students already there were dressed in graduation gowns and hats.

This was it...

Our last day of school...

-

I sat nervously amongst the crowd of dressed up students in my year as the principal spoke to us and the rest of the school. Alex was sitting right beside me and I could see the others not too far away a few rows down. This was it, the moment we had all been waiting for, the end of our time in school.

“Alex Danvers,” the principal said.

My sister rose to her feet with a wide smile and walked out to the stage where he was standing. He handed over her diploma and shook her hand as everyone clapped their hands, myself included.

“Kara Danvers,” he said next and I followed my sister’s example. I stood up and slowly walked out. I tried to calm myself as I walked up the stage and stepped in front of him. “Congratulations Miss Danvers,” he said as he handed me my diploma. I shook his hand and then stepped away as everyone clapped like they did before.

“Mike Kent,” was next and as I headed back to my seat I saw Mon El rise.

He walked right passed me, winking at me as he did so and headed for the stage. Like me and my sister he was handed his diploma and shook the principles hand before returning to his seat. Names passed one after the other and each time that person would collect their diploma.

“Kenny Li.”

“Winslow Schott.”

“Maggie Sawyer.”

Finally it came to an end...

“Congratulations Class of 2008.”

\--

Pictures were taken before everyone stared to disappear off home. Clark and Lois have organized a graduation meal for us three plus Martha and Eliza and himself and Lois. Me, Alex and Maggie climbed into the Mon El’s truck and he drove us home. Once there we were greeted to the sight of Lois already at the door waiting for us.

“Come on already,” she said as we approached. “Get in here.”

“Congratulations guys,” every one shouted and clapped once we walked though the door.

Eliza, Martha and Lois were busy making the food it was difficult because me and Mon-El couldn’t act like a couple because Clark still didn’t know. He was distracted by a football game on the television. Me and Mon El managed to slip out the house we headed towards the barn.

“We need to tell him sooner or later,” Mon El sighed as he pushed the door open.

“I know,” I agreed. “But I just don’t know how to, I mean he is the only family I’ve got left. I know that I’ve got Alex and Eliza now but he’s the only relative I have left with the same blood.”

“Yeah I can understand,” Mon El nodded. We entered the barn and closed the door behind us. I followed Mon El up the stairs and into the attic where we walked over to the couch and sat down.

“I’ll figure something out,” I told him.

“I could tell him if you want?” he offered.

“Thank you but no, I should be the one to tell him,” I shook my head and lay back on the couch.

“Worry about telling him later,” Mon El smiled as he leaned over me and kissed me. “For now I think we’ve got something else we should be doing, wouldn’t you agree?”

He kissed me again and much more passionately this time. I kissed him back as we grew more intense and heated with each passing second. Sweet Rao, I didn’t want us to stop. My hands lifted up and gripped the bottom of his shirt before pulling it up over his head.

“Hey Kara can I talk to you—huh?” I heard Clark’s voice from the side. We snapped apart and looked over towards the stairs. Sure enough there was Clark standing there looking at us in surprise. “Erm...sorry for interrupting,” he said before turning and heading back down the stairs.

My head finally registered what had just happened I quickly got up running after him. By the time I left the barn I saw him go back in the house. I quickly ran after him. I entered the house he was back watching the game.

“Clark can I talk to you?” I asked he didn’t seem to register what I said he just looked at me. “It not what it looked like.”

Every looked at me i think they new what I would be talking about that Clark had caught us it didn’t help when Mon El walked though the door there eyes turned to him.

“You don’t have to explain anything it was pain to see,” Clark finally spoke.

“We didn’t mean for you to find out like that,” Mon El spoke.

“I was going to tell you yesterday,” I said.

“I’m not angry that you are together I just wish I didn’t have to find out like that,” Clark sighed.

“I’m sorry you found out like that,” I said smiling at him he smiled back.

“I can’t believe my baby cousin is that grown up,” Clark said making me scowl at him.

“Technically you’re younger then me, you know I used to change your diapers,” I laughed I knew Clark hated when I say I used to change his diapers since he’s the big mighty superman.

“I have told you about that Kara,” Clark tried to say straight face but everyone was laughing at him. I walked off going toward Mon El who still looked red in thee cheeks.

“You’re still not very observant smallville,” I heard Lois say to Clark.

“You knew how?” Clark asked.

“I saw a picture on his phone plus they disappear together,” Lois laughed.

“She has a point Clarky,” I laughed.

“You’re both mean and I’m outnumbered so am backing off,” Clark said.

“I think that’s best superman,” Mon El said sarcastically smiling at Clark.

Soon it was time for food everyone sat around a large table before Martha and Eliza dished up the feast they had made. We all sat around laughing and talking.

“So how long have you two been together,” Lois asked me and Mon El.

“Just after prom so not long really,” I answered.

“Well you look cute together,” Lois smiled.

“So how you two going to work when you move to metropolis Kara,” Clark asked I saw the confused look on Mon El face.

“I don’t know if I’m going yet,” I said I hadn’t told Mon El yet as I applied before we got together and I hadn’t been accepted. “I haven’t been accepted yet.”

“Why would you be going to Metropolis?” Mon El asked.

“I have applied for college there,” I answered. Mon El didn’t answer he just sat there in silence. I knew I should have told him but we were happy.

“Come on picture time,” Eliza said sensing the tension.

We all got up heading outside putting back on our graduation gowns. Pictures were took it got to the picture of me and Mon El together.

“Come on guys Clark knows now stand together,” Martha said we stood closer together. “Come on Mon El smile,” the last picture was took we cleaned the house soon it was time for us to go home.

“I will take you home,” Lois said she could still see the tension between me and Mon El.

“I will bring Kara home I would like to speak to her first,” Mon El finally spoke oh I’m in trouble. Everyone left me and Mon El were sat on the couch Martha had gone outside to do something.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mon El asked.

“I applied before we got together I was going to tell you but we were happy,” I answered.

“Well I’m not happy now, I have just learned my girlfriend is moving away,” Mon El said sounding angry.

“I might be moving,“ I continued.

“Might be? And I’m supposed to be happy because you might not be?” he questioned. “What am I supposed to think?”

“I’m sorry,” I apologized.

“Sorry?” He mused. “Are you sorry about going or about not telling me?” I chose to remain silent at that since neither answer was what he wanted to hear. I was sorry about not telling him but I wasn’t sorry about going to Metropolis and going to college. “So what now?”

“I still want us to be together,” I replied. “But I want to go to college too it not as if I can’t come back on weekend and holidays.”

“I don’t want to just see you on holidays and weekends I want a girlfriend I can see anytime,” Mon El said.

“Is that your way of saying you don’t want to be with me then,” I asked I didn’t want to know the answer. Mon El sat in silence i took his silence as his answer I stood up and walked toward the door my eyes sting with tears 

“For what it worth Mon El I have loved this past week with you,” I said before leaving him sat on the sofa as soon as I go outside the tear stared to come. I saw Clark coming out the barn walking my way before he got to me I flew off. I land outside the Danvers Lois was just leaving when I landed.

“How did you get here so fast,” she asked then she noticed the tears running down my face.

I find say anything I just went straight in the house and up the stair to my room I opened the door going straight for my bed I didn’t even notice that Alex and Maggie lay making out heavily on Alex. 

“I will be down stairs,” Maggie said from behind me I then felt Alex sit on my bed.

“Bad timing sis,” she said then she heard me crying. “Hey what happened” 

“I think Mon El and I broke up,” I cried.

“How did that happen?” she asked confused.

“I never told him that I was going to college in Metropolis,” I sniffed and tried to control myself but to no avail. “I don’t know what to do.”

“It’ll all work out,” Alex tried to reassure me. “He’ll come around.”

I wasn’t so sure about that...


	13. Make Or Break

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 13 Make Or Break

Mon El 

I woke up the day after graduation, the events of last night came back. I know I overreacted to finding out Kara could be moving to Metropolis. Of course she wants to go to college, she’s so smart. It’s the fact that I haven’t given a thought for what I want to do after graduation. I sighed before throwing the quilt off myself before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Martha, Lois and Clark were sitting at the table talking, they soon stop when I walked in.

“Don’t stop on my account,” I said as I walked to the sink and get a drink.

“Its fine,” Martha said. I know they were talking about me. I sat down at the table. Clark doesn’t even look at me and I can tell Lois is ready something.

“You can say it Lois I screwed up,” I said plainly.

“Yeah you did the girl can fly she can get back here quicker then anything,” Lois spat at me. I could tell she was annoyed at me and I was annoyed at my self.

“So what’s your plan now you have left school what you planing on doing,” Clark asked looking at me he knew I didn’t know. “Let me guess you don’t have a plan what you wanted to do?”

“Come on lay off him Clark he just left school,” Martha said trying to defend me.

“No mom my cousin decided what she wants to do and that to go to college he hasn’t thought,” Clark said.

“We are not all as clever as Kara,” I said. “What would i do in college.”

“Sports,” Lois answered simple with just one word as hold up an envelope.

“What’s that?” I asked me.

“It came through the post this morning,” Martha told me. Lois handed me the envelope I opened it.

It was my acceptance letter for my college scholarship that I applied for months ago. Not only that but it was based in Metropolis just a few miles away from where Kara was going. I thought that I wouldn’t get it, that’s why college was the last thing on my mind since I didn’t want to burden Martha or Clark with paying for my college fees.

“I got a scholarship,” I finally spoke. “I’m going to Metropolis next term.”

“And you caused that hassle,” Lois sighed. “You’d better go groveling to Kara, take it from a woman, you don’t want to let things stew for long.”

“...Right,” I nodded in agreement.

I needed to speak to Kara...

Kara 

I woke up the next morning when I woke up I didn’t get much sleep my eyes hurt. Eliza was at work Alex and Maggie were downstairs, Maggie had to stay last night as her foster parents have kicked her out as she was eighteen and left school. I got throwing any random clothes I could find making my way down stairs going into the kitchen for some food.

“Where’s all the food in this house?” I shouted through to them.

“We are all out, mom going shopping tonight after work she left money for us if we want to go get something,” I heard Alex shout, I walked into the living room.

“I was about to get Alex to go wake you up we are all going to that diner,” Maggie said.

“You two just go i don’t fancy being the third wheel,” I sighed.

“You won’t be, come on you want something to eat don’t you,” Alex said pushing me out the door.

We get to the diner that’s not far from the Danvers house I remember Eliza and Jeremiah brought me here when Clark brought me to earth as a kinda welcome we kept coming here every week since up until Jeremiah was took. We sat down in one of the booths we ordered our food and drink. My phone started to ring in my pocket I pulled it I was surprised to see who was calling

“Hey,” I said quietly unsure what else to say.

“Hi,” Mon El spoke from the other end. “Can we talk? I mean right now? I really need to talk to you about everything.”

“Really?” I asked in surprise. He wanted to talk? Now? “Are you sure? I mean after last night I wasn’t sure you wanted to talk to me...”

“...I want to talk,” he said finally.

“...Okay,” I agreed. “I’m at Cosy Jonny’s Diner with Alex and Maggie.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Mon El told me before ending the call.

“Was that Mon El?” Alex asked looking at me confused. I just nodded “What did he want”. 

“He wants to talk,” I said, I still was confused why he wanted to speak to me now. 

“Well that didn’t even last twenty-four hours before he came crawling back to you,” Alex smiled I didn’t know weather to smile or not.

Mon El soon arrived at the diner he stood at the table awkward until I got up and moved to another booth. We sat in the booth for a couple of minutes in silence.

“I’m sorry,” Mon El said breaking the silence.

“What for the way you over reacted or you saying you didn’t want to be with me?” I asked. 

“ I didn’t say I didn’t want to be with you but am sorry for both,” Mon El said.

“You said you didn’t want to be with someone that you didn’t get to see all the time,” I said he looked sad at the fact I was reminding him what he said. “What’s changed your mind.”

“I applied for a scholarship a while back and I thought I didn’t get it they letter came today saying I did it not far from the college,” Mon El told me excitedly.

“So because you have a scholarship that not far from my colege your fine with me going to college and you want to be with me,” I asked I wasn’t excited for him I was hurt.

“It’s not like that i have always wanted to be with you i was hurt by the fact you never told me you could be moving away.” Mon El said i sat there in silence so he continued “i felt like i had spent all that time trying to get you to go out with me and then you move away.”

“So what would have happened if you had got the scholarship and I wasn’t going to Metropolis collage?” I asked.

“I don’t know I’m sorry” he apologized.

“Just...just don’t do it again,” I gritted out as tears started to fall down my face. “I killed me thinking that we were finished like that.”

“I’m sorry,” he said again as he pulled me into his arms.” So what does this mean.”

“It means we are back together but we take thing slow we rush into things,” I said.

“That fine as long as we are together,” Mon El said straight away. My food and drink arrived at Alex and Maggie’s table we joined them back at the table.

“You dare make my sister cry again and I will make you regret it,” Alex warned moon el as soon as we sat back down at the table.

“I wont I swear,” Mon El said looking at me.

We ate well i had to share with Mon El who’s mouth stared to water at the sight of my food. Eventually we finished up and left the diner. Alex and Maggie walked off back towards the house while Mon El and I headed over to the beach. It was quiet since it technically wasn’t summer yet and everyone was still at school. We spotted a few others further down the beach but they were few a far between.

“I’ve always loved the beach,” I told him as I spun around on the sand. “I used to go to the coast with my aunt every month.”

“Me too,” he added. “I loved swimming in the Forever Sea back on Daxam, it’s why I like Earth so much.”

Daxam only had one sea and Krypton only had three so both planets didn’t have anywhere near the amount of water that Earth possessed. After all Earth was made up of two-thirds water and had a unique look to it, especially from space. Many aliens that had visited this world called it a blue jewel because of its oceans.

“Next time we come here we should bring our swimsuits,” I suggested as I looked out at the ocean.

“Yeah,” he agreed standing beside me.

I sat down on the sand and Mon El slowly dropped down beside me. We sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity as we simply stared out at the ocean. It was beautiful with the setting sun on the horizon illuminating the seemingly endless sea in front of us.

“I like you a lot Kara,” Mon El spoke up. “I don’t want to screw this up.”

“It’s the same for me,” I confessed quietly. “I’m afraid that I’m going to do something wrong and that’ll be it. I thought that’s what I did yesterday by not telling you about going to college and leaving you.”

“It’s fine Kara, we’re back together now,” he smiled back.

Yes we were...


	14. Beach

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 14 Beach 

Kara 

Me and Mon El have been back together for just under a week. We haven’t really spent much alone time together, we have been getting trained to fight by Clark. Him and Lois returned back to Metropolis yesterday so me and Mon El can spend some time together. We have decided we are going to go back to the beach to go swimming. 

“Are you seriously going wear that?” Alex asked I had just come back into my room with a one-piece swimsuit on.

“What the matter with it,” I asked confused.

“Put that on,” Alex said throwing something at me and hitting me square in the face.

“Seriously?” I asked holding up a bikini it felt a little to revealing for me. “It’s not my type of thing.”

“Trust me Mon El will love it,” Maggie laughed who was sat in silence beside Alex who she give a smile to, I don’t want to know what that smile meant.

“Fine if you insisted,” I huffed holding it up looking at it before leaving the room to get changed again.

“You will thank us for it later,” I heard Alex shout. I returned full clothed this time with clothes on over my swimsuit.

“Right I’m off,” I said as I picked up my bag that had my towel and stuff in.

“Don’t get in too much trouble in the water,” Maggie winked at me.

I felt my face burn I just quickly turned and left the room. I got the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell went I opened. Mon El stood on the doorstep with a smile on his face.

“Hey you,” Mon El smiled. “Are you ready to go.”

“Hey yes,” I smiled as I but a jacket on. I heard footsteps behind me.

“Hey Mon El, you’re in for a treat with her swimsuit,” Alex said making my face burn again. I turned to Mon El who had a confused look on his face.

“Ignore her come on,” I said my face still burning. We left the house quickly before Alex could say anything else.

We got into Mon El truck we drove away from my house. It wasn’t a long trip to the beach, a half an hour at the most. I’d been a few times before with the rest of my class and even by myself whenever I fancied going flying. It wasn’t long before we were parked up and heading down to the beach.

“Well we’re here,” I said while staring out at the ocean. It was hot with a nice wind blowing though thankfully the beach didn’t seem to be as crowded as I expected given it was summer.

“I am roasting,” Mon El groaned as he started to lift his t-shirt up. “And that sea looks great, come on let’s go take a swim.”

In one swift motion he pulled the t-shirt off along with his socks and shoes leaving him in nothing but his swimming trunks. For a moment I could swear that I forgot to breathe while taking in the sight of his lean muscled form. I could feel my face starting to heat up and that fact wasn’t because of how hot it was out here.

“Kara?” He asked.

“Hm?” I blinked at him.

“Is something wrong? You kinda zoned out for a second there?” He asked worriedly.

“N-no nothing like that,” i stammered out as I turned away from him to hide my clearly red face.

“If you say so,” he conceded.

My turn now I guess I thought with a sigh. I started taking my clothes off starting with my top and working my way down until I was standing there in nothing but my bikini. I turned slowly and saw Mon El standing there staring at me with wide eyes. I was immediately feeling self-conscious and tried to cover myself with my arms while averting my eyes from him.

“You’re not supposed to stare,” I spoke shyly. “That’s definitely not allowed.”

“Beautiful...” I heard him whisper making my face heat up even more than it had before. “Erm...yeah...I mean would you like to head on in?”

I nodded without a word and he offered me his hand. I took it and we took off towards the ocean. Within seconds we were in the water and splashing around. I lost track of time after that because all I remember was laughing and splashing water at each other. By the end Mon El caught me by the waist so I was facing hugging him.

“There’re is no need to be self conscious about what you’re wearing,” Mon El said I didn’t know how to reply to that so he carried on. “You’re beautiful.”

I didn’t say any thing i just leant my head on shoulder. Causing him to tighten his hug.

“I gather that what Alex was on about,” Mon El spoke into my ear. “She was telling the truth I was you look amazing in it.” 

“Thank you,” I said shyly.

“But you don’t believe me,” he chucked because I shook my head. He just placed a forceful kiss on me. The kiss was getting deeper the last time we end up in a situation like this getting to carried way Clark caught us. I pulled away from the kiss before we got to carried away.

“Come on I’m getting cold,” I said pulling away grabbing his hand pulling him towards the sand. I grabbed my towel wrapping it around myself. I sat down leaning back on my hands Mon El stood staring at me.

“What?” I asked making him smile.

“You’re beautiful,” Mon El said.

“How many times are you going to say that,” I laughed.

“As many as it takes until you believe me,” Mon El said sitting down beside me.

“Do me a favour and rub some suntan lotion on my back,” I said.

“You can’t burn,” Mon El said.

“Are you turning down the chance to rub cream on my back,” I laughed.

“Of course not,” he replied as he reached for the suntan lotion that was originally supposed to used for him. “Ready?”

I turned over and lay down on my stomach as he shifted his position so he was kneeling beside me. I know that it was my suggestion but I was nervous, especially with what else I had in mind. Deciding to go all the way with it, I lifted my hand up behind me and unclasped the bikini top.

I could feel my face burn as I did this and I looked over at Mon El’s face to see his reaction. He was staring at me with wide eyes for a moment before smiling widely, a warm, intense smile. I rested my head in my arms as I felt him start to move and apply the lotion to my back.

“How’s that?” He asked me.

“That’s perfect,” I purred.

I don’t know how long we stayed like that, all I remember is my face burning and trying not to move too much. Finally after what felt like an eternity he was done though I still didn’t move. I looked up and saw him turn his head away allowing me to sit up and clasp my bikini top back on.

“There you go,” he said with a smile.

“Much better,” I smiled back.

“Do you want some ice cream?” Mon El asked standing above me I could tell his face was burning his face was bright red.

“Yes please I’ll come with you and choose,” I said jumping up walking beside him we got to a small ice cream hut. “Cookie dough Sunday please.”

“One cookie dough Sunday and one chocolate fudge brownie Sunday please,” Mon El spoke to the male behind the counter. 

We soon got hand our Sunday we made our way back to our towels. The heat was melting our ice creams so we had to eat them fast. I had finished mine leading to Mon El bursting out laughing at me.

“What?” I asked confused cause him to laugh more 

“You have ice cream around your mouth,” Mon El laughed I went to lift my hand to wipe my mouth. “It’s okay I got it,” Mon El leant forward I thinking he was going to wipe it off but he kissed me. “Mmm tastes nice” Mon El laughed licking his lips

“I’m glad you approve,” I said as I kissed him back. We lay on the towels just laughing and kissing it was starting to get dark we changed out of our wet swim suit in the beach toilets.

“I have loved today,” I said we were back sitting on the sand it was starting to get cold so I was sat in between Mon El’s legs leaning against his chest with his around me keeping me warm looking over the water.

“It’s not over yet come on I have a idea,” Mon El said standing up leading me back to his truck. We drove for another ten minutes before he stopped the truck on a little hill he pulled out a bag and two blanket.

“I thought we could have a little picnic under the stars,” Mon El told me we got out the truck he set up one of the blanket in the back of his truck putting the contents of the bag on the blanket.

“How romantic,” I swooned mockingly.

“I try,” he responded shamelessly.

He sat down first I sat down right next to him. I reached over to one of the sandwiches and quickly ate it. There was chocolate as well, wonderful sweet chocolate which I grabbed too. I was starving even after eating the ice cream earlier at the beach.

We finished our picnic we lay down on the blanket staring up at the starry sky I move closer to Mon El’s body as I was starting to get more cold I lay my head on shoulders he turned and kissed my head. We lay there a little longer.

“Come on I will take you home,” he smile he sat up I lay down he leaned down place a kiss on me. “Come on.”

We got in to the truck I sat closer to him still cold even though he put the blanket over me I lean my head on his shoulder as he drove. We arrived back at mine with Mon El parking up before getting out. I followed suit and he escorted me up to the door.

“I enjoyed today,” I said as i turned to him.

“Me too,” he nodded back with a smile.

I stared up at him for a few seconds before leaning up and kissing him again. He kissed me more, not pulling away, never letting up. Sweet Rao it was intoxicating, I couldn’t bring myself to pull away, I couldn’t get enough. Eventually it came to an end as we pulled apart, trying to catch our breath. I never wanted this feeling to end, this desire, this need.

“Good night,” I spoke with a smile as I opened the door.

“Good night Kara,” he smiled back as he turned back towards his car. I watched him go until he drove away, only then did I close the door.

I miss him already...


	15. Funfair

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 11 Funfair 

Kara 

It'd been two weeks, me and Mon-El are closer than ever. We've spent everyday together growing more closer.

"KARA!!!!!" Alex shouted waking me up.

I jumped up thinking there was trouble. I ran down out of my room and down the stairs to where Alex's voice was coming from. I ran into the kitchen Eliza, Alex and maggie was sat the table in the middle sat. Three white envelopes lay in the middle, the Metropolis college badge was printed on the front.

They each had one of our names on since Maggie lived with us since her foster parents kicked her out. I sat down beside Eliza, we picked up our letters the plan was to open all them at the same time. I was nerves to find out.

"We got in," we all said together after we opened them.

"Congratulations girls I'm proud of you," Eliza said we all smiled in response. "Sadly I have to got to work."

"It's okay mom, we are all going out soon," Alex smiled as Eliza got up.

"See you later girls," Eliza said as left the house.

"Right I'm going to get ready Mon El will be here soon," I spoke getting up and heading up stairs. The plan for today was we were going to a fun fair.

I was soon showered and ready, making my way back downstairs. Mon El would be here soon to drive us there. I sat in the kitchen, I knew not to go into the living room. Alex and Maggie had disappeared to make out in there and I caught them far too many times. The doorbell went I got up opening the door to see Mon El standing there with his normal cheeky smile.

"Hey beautiful," smiled at me coming though the door kissing me.

"Hey you," I said hugging him. "I got a letter this morning saying I got into college, I'm going into Metropolis."

"Congratulations," Mon El smile pulling me into to a kiss we stood kissing beside the door until we heard.

"Get a room please," Alex said.

"Speak for yourself sis," I said laughing.

"I gather she told you her good news for the reason why you have your tongue down her throat?" Alex cringed 

"Yes she told me her good new I don't need a reason to kiss her like that," Mon El smirked pulling me into a deep kiss.

"Come on you two we don't need to see that," Maggie said walking past us to the door. We pulled away from each other before Alex walked between use.

We followed Alex and Maggie out the house to Mon El's truck climbing it would take an hour to drive to the fair. We get half way and we were sick of hearing Mon El's stomach groan and him complaining he's hungry. We stop off in a diner.

"I could have waited until we got there," Mon El said getting out the truck. I give him a look as we walked into the diner taking a seat in a booth ordering our food. " Okay I'm really hungry, Martha is not there to cook me my breakfast.

"Where's Martha gone?" I asked.

"She's at a senator thing," Mon-El answered sighing. "She went early this morning so I never got breakfast."

"If only Kara could be there in the morning to make you breakfast," Alex said I didn't know what to say I just give her a look to say shut up.

"Yeah like you sneaking out every night to stay in Maggie's room," I said both Alex and Maggie looked shocked.

"I don't," Alex lied I just laughed. "How do you know."

"I'm an alien I have super hearing," I laughed quietly Alex and Maggie had there hands covering there red faces.

"Does Eliza know?" Maggie asked.

"No I don't think so," I laughed.

"Please don't tell her," Alex begged me.

I just smiled and nodded that I won't. The food arrives distracting us from the conversation. We eat in a comfortable silence we soon finish our food we head back to the truck to get back on the road.

We soon arrived at the funfair it was busy but not to busy we ran straight for the dodge em cars me and Mon El in one car and Alex and Maggie in another. We strapped ourselves in and within minutes the bell rang starting in. I laughed as I took a hold of the wheel and put my foot down on the accelerator. Mon El held on for dear life as I drove off, laughing as I did so.

We dodged a few other cars, narrowly avoiding a pair of them before someone hit us from the side. Looking over we saw it was Alex and Maggie. My sister was driving the car and she was grinning widely as she shifted into reverse and back away from us. I glared back at her and took off again with her chasing after us a moment later. Sadly the ride ended and we had to get off.

"Remind me to never get into a car if your driving," Mon El said looking rather pale for a alien.

"I would be a good driver," I smiled him he just shook his head.

"Just let me drive next time," Mon El laughed as he pulled me into his side.

We all went off to play a few game we got to a shooting game Maggie won with Alex not far behind he man behind he game handed Maggie a white teddy bear holding a heart that said I love you she handed it straight to Alex.

"Should I be worried at how good at shoot you two are," I asked them. Maggie didn't miss a shot and Alex only missed one.

"No why would you worry?" Maggie laughed. We decided that me and Mon El would head off to different game and rides and we would meet up with Alex and Maggie later.

"I want a go on this," Mon El pointing at the mechanical bull.

I almost laughed as the thought of him actually trying to ride a bull flashed through my mind. I could just imagine him falling off and landing on his head, laughing all the time. Soon enough Mon El walked over to the mechanical bull and climbed on it, making sure to grab hold of the small rope on top of it.

The ride started and almost immediately the bull nearly threw Mon El off of its back. After nearly a minute of this he lost his grip and was flung away, landing on the ground in a heap. He laughed as he pushed himself back to his feet a moment later. 

"Do you want a go?" Mon El asked me.

"Yeah go on then," I said climbing up.

The ride stared I held on as tight as I could. After three minutes I was still holding on to the amazement of the owner of the rid and Mon El I let go a bit so the bull could finally throw me off. I landed in heap like Mon El did Mon El helped me up.

"You're strong," Mon El said.

"I'm stronger then you," I laughed I couldn't tell it it was a kick to his ego.

"You wish I will show you how strong I am," Mon El said not far from the bull was bar to hold on to and hang that they would give you money if you could hold on for two minutes.

Mon El ran over paid the owner he stood on the box gripped the bar as tight as he could before the man took away the box so that he was dangling. I could tell how fit he was his muscled arm flexing to keep himself up. 

"One minute done," the owner said the next minute seem to pass slowly I could tell Mon El's arms were getting tired by the end.

"You are done," the owner said Mon El dropped to his feet the owner hand over the money that he had won. Mon El had a smug smile on his face as he walked the little way to me.

"Would you like to have a go at this one," Mon El asked me.

"No I will pass on this one I wont embarrass you," I laughed.

We went around playing more games and going on the rollercoaster. It's a good job we have strong stomachs. We got off that and went back to playing games.

"Come on I want to win you that big monkey," Mon El said pulling me towards the hook the duck.

I watched as the owner held out a pole and I took it. Looking over the various yellow plastic ducks in the water, I finally selected the one I wanted to take. I hefted the pole over and caught the hook. I pulled it free allowing the owner to take it off the hook a moment later.

"What would you like?" the owner asked.

"That big brown monkey please," Mon El said the owner handed the monkey over. He then passed it to me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

I pointed out that I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. We head toward it we waited until it was our turn to go on. We climbed on taking our seats putting the monkey beside me so we were sitting very close together. We cuddled up we stopped at the top so some people could get on.

"I have loved today, I know it's not over but it's been amazing," Mon El whispered in my ear his breath sent shivers down my spine.

"So have I," I breathed out.

"Today has made me realize how much I love you," Mon El spoke again send shivers went down my spine again not because he spoke into ear but because I'm sure heard Mon El say the three words.

The Ferris wheel started to move again so I just cuddled back into his side. I knew he was disappointed that I didn't say It back, it's not that I didn't feel the same way it was just I was shocked it didn't expect it.

We soon got off the Ferris wheel Maggie and Alex were waiting for us. We went around doing more stuff every opportunity I got I would cuddle into Mon El getting a smile every time it was getting dark. Eventually it was time for the nighttime fireworks to start and we found a spot over the nearby field along with everyone else.

"It's about to start," I said as we sat down on the grass.

It started with a bang, a very loud bang as any other fireworks display started. This was followed by another and another until the entire sky was filled lights and sounds. This continued on for nearly thirty minutes before it all ended with a dozen fireworks going off all at once.

And then it was over...

We head back to the truck I didn't want the night to end. We drove in silence Alex was lay against Maggie's shoulder. It looked like they had both fallen asleep.

"It's still rather early I could come to yours for a while," I said to Mon El who smiled.

"I would like that," Mon El smiled. We drive back to the Danvers dropping Alex and Maggie off whom just smiled us.

"I will tell mom we're you are, see tomorrow Kara," Alex said laughing.

"I will see you later Alex," I said.

"We will see," Alex laughed shutting the door. We drove towards the Kent farm pulling up outside of the barn Mon El opened the door letting me though. 

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Mon-El asked me.

"I will have a drink what you got," I asked as he went over to fridge.

"We have water or soda," Mon El replied.

"Soda please," I said he picked two out handing one to me. "Thank you." 

We sit on the sofa, a long sigh escaping my lips as we did so. It took only a few seconds to get comfortable enough to put my feet up. Mon El sat alongside me and I raised my legs across him.

"Comfortable?" He asked me.

"Very," I answered with a smile.

"So what happens if I do this?" Mon El asked further.

I blinked owlishly for a second as he raised his hands and started tickling my feet. I nearly jumped when he did so, instead almost flying upwards slightly to get off of him. He laughed as i reoriented myself and mock glared at him.

"That was mean," I said. 

I lunged at him, knocking to the ground, or trying to. He managed to catch me and spin with me in his arms. We tumbled to the ground, rolling as we did so ending up with me on top of him with face inches from his. I froze for a second as I realized what had happened and our position.

"I love you" I said he smiled when he heard me say it.

"I love you too" He smiled

I kissed him, slowly at first then with more vigorously as the passion grew. He picked me up in his arms as I kept kissing him. Moments later we were upstairs outside of Mon El's bedroom. He kicked the door open, entered with me still in his arms and kicked the door closed behind us. We lost ourselves in the feeling, our clothes following soon after.


	16. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 12 The Morning After

 

Mon El 

I woke up the next morning I turned over to cuddle into Kara, my arm fell to the cold bed I opened my eyes to see the space beside me empty. 

“Kara,” I called getting no reply.

“Was I that bad or was I that good?” I asked to myself before rising to my feet throwing on a t-shirt. I walked downstairs I could smell breakfast as I got to the bottom of the stair then I saw Kara wearing nothing but one of my shirts. 

“Hey you I thought you had left,” putting my arm around her kissing her neck.

“Hey, no but you moaned you didn’t get breakfast yesterday so I thought I could make you some,” Kara said turning around in my arms.

“Mmm I think we walked up quite an appetite and broke a bit of the bed,” I laughed as Kara laughed in embarrassment that we broke the bed.

“I think you might need a new bed before Martha gets home,” Kara laughed more. “What time does she get home anyway.”

“A couple of hours I think,” I said though gritted teeth I didn’t know how I was going sort the bed before she came back.

“Oh you’re screwed,” Kara told me before turning and finishing our breakfast.

“Yeah I figured that much she should be used to it I be, Clark broke a few,” I said Kara turning around with a disgusted face.

“I don’t want that image in my head thank you,” Kara said putting our breakfast on plates. Placing them on the table. We eat our breakfast before we go back upstairs to get ready. 

“Come on Mon-El I can fly it gives you more time to fix this,” Kara said pointing at the bed that looked like it was about to fall apart. 

“I suppose,” I said.

Kara slowly got dressed and I couldn’t help but stare in awe at her. She was beautiful, there was simply no other way to describe her. She noticed me staring and started to blush a deep red. I had to force myself to look away so as to stop her from feeling shy. Did she even realize how stunning she was?

“I love you,” she said as she walked over to the open window. 

“I love you too,” I said back before kissing her. She smiled as she pulled away.

Then she was gone...

I heard the door open downstairs not long after Kara left I hoped it was just Kara that was back but I soon heard 

“Mon El I’m home,” Martha shouted up the stairs she was home early oh shoot. I heard he starting to come up the stairs I hoped she didn’t come into my room. I had just stared at dismantle the bed. “Hey son,” Martha said opening my bedroom door he eyes caught sight of the broken bed. “Do I want to ask since I just saw Kara fly out your window?” 

I just shook my head she smiled before she turned to leave 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Martha smiled at me. “Now please sort your bed out.”

“I’m just going to sleep on the mattress since I’m moving out soon,” I said.

 

Kara

I landed in the garden of the Danvers’ house, entering the house through the back door Alex had just walked into the kitchen.

“Oh look what the cat dragged in you’re so in trouble with Mom, ” Alex said as I closed the door behind me.

“She certainly is Alex, give me and Kara a minute to talk,” Eliza said walking into the kitchen. 

Alex gave me a sympathetic look before walking passed me out of the kitchen. I had a feeling that my good mood was about to disappear. 

“I’m very disappointed in you Kara you could have called, do you know how worried I was?” Eliza asked as she stared at me a mix of sadness and anger. 

I knew not to speak until she finished what she was saying but I thought Alex had told her that I was probably not coming home and I was at Mon El’s.

“And flying here? Really? I thought I told you not to us your powers in daylight,” Eliza spoke.

“I’m sorry I worried you but please just get off my case, I told Alex to tell you where I was,” I said back. “You’re not my mother.”

I could tell my words had hurt her but I’m eighteen and about to leave for college I thought she was out of order. I of course didn’t mean what I had said I was just annoyed. I leave the kitchen heading upstairs entering my room slamming the door tears running down my cheek.

“Are you ok?” I hear Alex say as she softly closes the door behind her coming over to sit on bed. “Mom just looking for you.”

“I know but I sill want to experience what teenagers experience on this Earth,” I sighed.

“By the looks of the smile you came home with it looked like you have experienced one of the common experiences,” Alex laughed my face started to burn.

“Nothing happened I just feel asleep,” I lied well tried to lie.

“You don’t get that smile from just falling asleep,” Alex laughed.

I could feel my smile returning as I remember the events of last night. I could tell I had given myself away.

“Ok maybe something did happen,” I said.

“And you said you would be home last night,” Alex laughed.

“I thought I would be,” I told her.

“Yeah right with the way Mon El was staring at you with loving eyes,” Alex chuckled. “What else could you do when you had the house all to yourselfves.”

“You and Maggie don’t need a house to yourselves to do anything, do you?” I shot back.

“We know to be quiet at least, I don’t think two aliens together would be so silent,” alex relied making me fall silence and go bright red. “What’s with the bright red face?”

“We might of kinda broke his bed,” I said though gritted teeth making Alex burst out laughing. “It’s not funny.”

“Oh but it is,” Alex laughed uncontrollably.

“We didn’t mean to do it,” I blushed covering my face with my pillow “Break the bed that is, it just kinda happened.”

We continued to talk about the night before until I decided I’m going to go back to Mon El’s We both get up from the bed making our way to the bedroom door. I opened it to see Eliza stood white faced behind it. 

“I’m going back to Mon El’s I will be back later,” I said as I walked passed Eliza I don’t wait for an answer.

I dread to think how long she been stood there and how much she heard of mine and Alex’s conversation. I just hope she didn’t hear that Alex has been sleeping in with Maggie since she moved in but by the look on her face there is a big change she did . I know that Alex kept it secret incase Maggie was kicked out. 

I thought it would be best that I walk to the Kent farm instead of flying. Luckily I can walk fast I soon arrive I just realized I could come face to face with Martha. I knocked on the door hoping that it Mon-El who answers the door. The door open Martha is stood behind it. 

“Heya Kara come in Mon El will be back from the barn soon he getting rid of the bed” Martha said stepping aside to let me in.

“Okay,” I said sitting at the table my face burning. 

“Did you enjoy the funfair” Martha asked sitting at the table.

“Yeah it was really fun,” I smiled my face finally starting to go back to normal.

Luckily the door opened Mon El walked though he looked surprised and kinda worried at that I was sat with his adoptive mother who knew about what happened.

“You’re back,” Mon-El said surprised.

“Don’t sound to surprised,” I laughed.

“ I’m just didn’t expect you back so quick,” Mon-El said looking between me and Martha.

“You sound so happy to see me,” I laughed.

“Of course am happy to see you,” Mon El said.

“Would you like to stay for dinner Kara?” Martha asked standing up.

“Yes if you wouldn’t mind,” I replied.

“Could you give us a shout when dinner is ready?” Mon El asked to which Martha nodded. Mon El pulled me up lead to the stairs to his room.

“Take a seat,” Mon El said once we entered his room where his mattress was on the floor.

“Where ?” I laugh to which he pointed to the mattress.

“Weren’t you going home to shower and change” Mon El asked me taking a seat beside me.

“Are you saying I stink” I tried to joke but my face fell.

“Heya are you alright?” Mon-El said concerned.

“When I got home Eliza was waiting for me,” I explained. “She was mad because I didn’t call and flew there. I know that she worries about me but I shouldn’t have to explain myself all the time, especially not after what happened between us.”

“...I think that you need to talk with her about all of this stuff your feeling right now,” Mon El told me.

“Maybe your right,” i said quietly.

It wasn’t long before Martha called up to us and we headed back downstairs. We sat down at the table and ate the food that Martha made for us. After dinner I left, heading back home to face the music so to speak.


	17. family

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 13 Family

 

Kara 

I got back to the Danvers, Alex and Maggie were in the living room watching TV. “Hey is Eliza in?” I asked as I walked into the room.

“Hey, no you just missed her, she’s gone on a work thing,” Alex spoke I sank in to the chair. 

“What happened after I left then?” I asked.

“We talked, we’re good mom was ok with me and Maggie,” Alex said smile at me. “She heard everything we said she couldn’t quite look us in the eyes after.”

“That’s good I would have hated it if she had have said Maggie could not stay,” I smiled.

“You can’t get of rid me that fast little Danvers,” Maggie spoke up I thought she had feel asleep against Alex. 

“I just need her to okay with me and Mon-El,” I sighed.

“She’ll come around to the idea its unknown territory to her,” Alex smiled at me.

“I suppose,” I sighed. “I’m going to bed I will talk to her tomorrow.”

I made my way to my bedroom, I opened the door getting ready for bed before throwing myself on the bed. I picked up my phone up it text Mon El good night.

Goodnight love from your supergirl 

I got into bed placing my phone on my bedside table lying down. I didn’t hear go off. The next thing I woke up and it’s daylight outside. I picked my phone up to see that I had three texts from Mon El. I text him back before getting up getting showered and changed. 

I make my way downstairs I can hear Eliza voice along with some one else coming from the kitchen. I open the door to see Martha sitting at the table talking to Eliza.

“Good morning,” I smiled to them. “Did Mon El send you over to make sure I was alive I kinda fell asleep before I texted him.”

“Morning Kara is that what Mon El was moaning about this morning,” Martha laughed. “I just came over to speak to Eliza.”

“Oh that sounds worrying,” I mumbled.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Eliza smiled at me for the first in the past day.

“Any I better head back to see if Mon El done what I asked him to last time I saw him he was ranting and raving about something,” Martha said looking at me laughing.

“Yeah my fault I have text him back so he should be doing as he told,” I laughed Martha left. I sat down at the table I didn’t know what to say to Eliza we sat in silence until I finally spoke.

“I’m sorry for worrying you I know your just trying to look after me,” I said. “Also I’m sorry for say you’re not my mother.”

“I’m sorry too I could have handled it better,” Eliza smiled at me. “I know I’m not your real mother but I still care for you.” 

“So...” I started to say tapping my fingers on the table I was nervous to what she would say.

“You and Mon El are adults you can make your choices just please tell me if you are not coming home on a night so I don’t worry,” Eliza told me.

“I will I promise,” I smiled. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Eliza asked me.

“Waffles please,” I smiled. “How comes Martha was here.”

“I wondered how long it would take you to ask,” Eliza laughed.

“I’m a very curious person,” I tried to say with sounding strange.

“In other words you want to know if we were talking about you and Mon El?” Eliza laughed. She was right I did I just nodded. “She came to give me some advice on this situation.”

“Oh,” I said plainly Eliza put down my breakfast in front of me sitting on the chair.

“She’s been though this with your cousin. She was telling me the story of the first time she caught Clark trying to sneak Lana out. She was telling me how she dealt with it,” Eliza told me. I just laughed.

“Yeah I heard that story Martha and Jonathan was not expecting it,” I laughed.

“Well I wasn’t expecting you and Mon El,” Eliza said.

“You didn’t expect us to last?” I asked confused.

“Of course I knew you would last, I have saw the way he looks at you,” Eliza smiled.

“Do you really think so?” I asked her.

“I know so,” Eliza answered. “You’ve both got something special.”

“...I love him,” I admitted. Eliza just smiled and pulled me into a hug. I could tell that she was happy for me.

“Why don’t you invite him over?” Eliza suggested 

“Why?” I asked hesitantly.

“You want to spend time with him,” she replied.

“Well yes...” I trailed off.

“Well then invite him over,” she suggested.

“I will do,” I said nervously giving Eliza a strange look. I got up heading up stairs ringing Mon El’s number.

“Hey beautiful,” I Mon El said as soon as he answered the phone.

“Hey you did you get wrong off for not doing your chores,” I laughed.

“No I was doing them when she came back she just smiled and said she saw you,” he laughed I heard a thud behind all of a sudden.

“What the hell was that,” I asked worried.

‘I kinda might have just jumped from the top level of the barn to the bottom of and broke the wood from my bed,’ he told me with a serious voice.

“Why and don’t you think you have broke that bed enough,” I asked then burst out laughing.

“I have done my chores and I have nothing better to do plus if I remember correctly it wasn’t only me Miss Danvers who broke the bed,” he laughed 

“I have no answer to that but if you have nothing else to do come over to mine,” I said.

“I though Eliza was in and not happy about us,” Mon El asked.

“She is but she was the one that suggested you come over,” I told him.

“Oh is this a trap so she can kill me,” He asked making me laugh.

“Is the Daxamite scared come one she won’t kill you I will see you soon Mon El,” I said before cutting the call.

I pulled myself up from where I was lying on the bed picking up some clothes and go get showered and dressed. I got out the shower just as the doorbell went. I was just about to go down the stairs.

“I will get it,” Eliza shouted I stood at the top of the stairs while she opened the door.

“Hey Eliza,” Mon El said with a shaky voice I could tell he was nervous.

“Hey Mon El come in Kara just upstairs she will be down in a minute,” Eliza smiled stepping out the way to let me though the door. “Kara, Mon El’s here!” she yelled up the stairs.

“I’ll be down in a minute!” I called back.

“Would you like something to eat or drink?” Eliza asked Mon El as she walked over to the kitchen.

“No I’m fine thank you,” Mon El replied as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

Eliza nodded as she went about pouring herself a glass of lemonade. It was then that I came down the stairs. I saw Eliza in the kitchen first before heading for the living room where I found Mon El.

“Hey,” I waved as she sat down beside me.

“Hey,” Mon El smiled back.

Eliza came back a moment later with her glass and sat down on the other couch. We talked for hours about our summer so far along with other things like college. After awhile Eliza stood up, walking over to the passageway.

“I’m going to go pick up something from the shop,” Eliza said as she put on her jacket. “Would you like anything while I’m out?”

“No we’re fine,” I replied as she waved.

Eliza left a moment later...

“So...” Mon el trailed off not sure what to say.

“...Do you want to go upstairs?” I asked hesitantly.

“Erm...yeah,” Mon el nodded in agreement.

I took his hand and leading him up the stairs to the room she shared with Alex. Once there we sat down on her bed, lying back with our heads against the board. It wasn’t much smaller than Mon El’s bed so we at least could both fit on it, albeit with me lying on Mon El’s chest.

“I love you Mon El,” i whispered to me as she leaned up to kiss me.

“I love you too.”


	18. New york

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 14 New York

 

Kara 

“Kara have you finished packing yet? We need to leave soon!” Eliza shouted the stairs to me.

I was busy packing. Martha and Eliza had planed a trip for us all to go on before we went to collage. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Come on!” Eliza shouted coming into my room looking flushed.

“I’m coming,” I said as Eliza dragged my suitcase out of the room to the top of the stairs. I followed behind standing at the doorframe watching her try to pick my suitcase up.

“What did you pack your whole room?” Eliza moaned as I came over picking the suitcase up without a problem. “Why didn’t you just do that in the first place? I’m still surprised at how strong you are.”

I just laughed at Eliza complaining that I didn’t carry my suitcase knowing it was heavy. I carried my case to car where there were already three cases. Alex and Maggie were sat in the back of car looking bored.

“I thought you would have hurried up knowing we’re going to lover boy,” Maggie joked as I opened the car door and jumped in I just glared at her causing Alex and I to laugh.

“Come on Eliza what’s taking you so long?” I laughed as wound the window down.

“Shut up Kara,” Eliza joked giving me a funny look.

We drove to the Kent farm there was a small minibus parked up. We drove into the barn where Eliza car would be parked until we got back. We got out the car Martha and Mon El brought out their cases.

“Hey, was the traffic back getting here?” Martha asked.

“Hey, no we were held up,” Eliza said.

“Who held you up?” Martha asked making Eliza, Alex and Maggie all turn to me.

“Blame her, she left her packing until late,” Alex said.

“They’re picking on me,” I pouted at Mon El. I walked to him as he opened his arms to hug.

“Are them big bad humans picking on the little alien?” Mon El said sarcastically. I looked up at him pouting for his cheeky comment, he just bent down and kissed me.

“Come on lets hit the road before Kara finds a way of holding us up again,” Martha joked.

“Kara, grab your case out of the car since you have packed it with bricks,” Eliza joked.

“Its okay I have it,” Mon El said going over to Eliza’s car boot picking out my case and putting his and mine in the back of the minibus.

We all got in to the minibus and we pulled away from the farm. It wasn’t long before we were on the motorway heading for New York, laughing and carrying on the whole way. Hours passed as we traveled until finally we saw it, the first sign on the road directing us towards the city. Eventually we entered the city itself, the streets teeming with people and cars.

“Are we there yet?” I asked the question for the forty-second time.

“Almost,” Martha answered as she drove.

“Take the next left,” Eliza directed. “It should be on the right.”

We drove around the left corner of a building and pulled over in front of a large apartment complex. I sighed in relief as we finally came to a stop before climbing out of the minibus. We booked in, they give us a key telling us where to go. We got to our apartment.

“Right you four go find the two bedrooms with doubles beds in and unpack,” Martha told us as Mon El picked up both our cases. Alex and Maggie found the first bedroom with a double bed in. I walked over to the other one before turning to Mon El who was hold both our cases.

“Come on then,” I laughed at him just standing there before he started to walk over to the room. He put the cases down before running, jumping flat on his back on the bed. I closed the door before doing the same landing beside him on the big bed. 

“Well have to make sure not to break this bed,” I whispered in his ear.

“No promises,” he whispered back sending a shiver down my spine.

“Come on, we’d better unpack,” I smiled back.

I hopped off of the bed and grabbed my case. Mon El moved off of the bed too as I lifted the case up onto it. The sooner we did this, the sooner we could get out into the city. I unzipped my case before opening it up, noticing that some of it spilled out as I did so. I looked over to see Mon El reach down to pick up something that dropped on the door. It was then that I saw what it was, a dark blue bra that I’d packed. I felt my cheeks start to redden a bit at seeing him hold it up and give me a grin.

“I think this is yours,” he grinned widely at me as he handed over.

“Yes thank you,” I replied as I took it from him.

“Ooohhh lacy,” he commented.

“Oh shut up you,” I hit him with the bra a moment later.

 

After we empty our suitcases Mon El keeps getting distracted by my bras it took a while. Once everyone was finished unpacking it was getting late we decided to go out for food. We walked along to a diner that’s not far from the apartment.

“Table for six?” Asked the waiter.

“Yes,” Martha replied.

“Right this way,” The waiter said. He led us all to a table in the corner where we sat down a moment later. “Someone will be with you shortly.”

“I am starving,” Alex groaned.

“Have you seen that food?” Mon El asked as he eyed the buffet.

“Can I take your order?” The waitress asked as she came over.

“Cokes?” Eliza asked everyone getting nods in reply. “Six cokes and the buffet.”

“Okay head over when your ready,” the waitress said before turning to walk away. We stood up and walked over to the buffet grabbing our food before heard back to the table to eat our delicious food.

“So how do you like your rooms?” Martha asked.

“They’re nice,” I replied. “They’ve got a great view.”

“So where would you like see while we’re here?” Eliza asked them.

“The Statue of Liberty,” Maggie answered. “I’ve always wanted to see it.”

“Maddison Square Garden,” Mon El spoke up. “There’s a Ranger’s game the day after tomorrow.”

“Are you planning going by yourself?” I said raising my eyebrow at him.

“No you’re going with me of course,” Mon El said straight face.

“Who says so?” I said.

“Me of course and because you love me,” Mon El said with a cheeky smile make Eliza and Martha awww at him.

“I suppose,” I sighed. “I can’t wait to move to Metropolis then you and Clark can go do your boy things.”

“No I much prefer you,” Mon El said.

“Pass me the bucket,” Alex joked. After Alex’s little joke we finished up with our food and headed back to our apartment. 

Once we made it back to the apartment we all sat around just watching a movie before Alex and Maggie became more interested in making out than the film so I’m not surprised. It wasn’t much later that I was starting to doze off.

“Come on you before you fall asleep and I have to carry you,” Mon El said nudging me. I huffed before moving to get up wishing Martha and Eliza a good night.

Afterwards we started getting ready for bed with Mon El heading to the bathroom first while I quickly got changed into my pyjamas. It wasn’t long before he came back out and I went in afterwards. I approached the sink, reaching over to pick up my toothbrush when something caught my eye, which caused me to stop. A smile crept onto my face as I picked up what I’d found and turned around.

“Gods I’m tired,” Mon El yawned now dressed in his pyjamas. “It feels like we’ve been on the move all day.”

“We have,” I said with a smile as I raised the object in my hand. “By the way interesting toothbrush.”

“Blame Clark,” Mon El grinned back. “He’s the one who got it for me. He said it was a good one too...”

The toothbrush in my hand which belonged to the man-child in front of me was bright blue with a familiar shield-like symbol etched into it. It was one of those Superman toothbrushes I’d seen at Walmart the last couple of months. Clark got him this? Was it a joke?

It definitely sounded like something he’d do...

“Don’t do everything the boy scout says,” I sigh in exasperation before throwing the toothbrush at him. He just grins at me as he catches it, no doubt finding the mere idea that I’d found a Superman toothbrush in his possession to be hilarious. “At least you don’t wear Superman pyjamas, otherwise i my start to think that your dating the wrong cousin.”

“Well he does wear tights,” Mon El mused before shaking his head in amusement. “But I think that I’ll keep you.”

“More like I’ll keep you,” I smiled back before turning away.

Now I needed to brush my own teeth...

I wonder how much it is to get a Superman to toothbrush myself...


	19. Screw Up

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 19 

 

Mon El 

I woke up early the next morning so I decided I would go make some breakfast in bed for Kara. I wiggled my way free of her tight hug she groaned but rolled over. I went out the kitchen no one must be up yet lucky because I only had my boxers on. I got the pancakes out ready to make.

“Aren’t you missing a few things?” I heard a voice making me jump. Alex walked out of her room giving me a strange look at me standing the half naked.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I laughed.

“My little sister my like the sight but for me I think you should put some clothes on”Alex said I just shrugged my shoulders. “Just showing you what you are missing I sure I could turn any girl straight.”

“Big head,” Alex joked. “But think I will stick to being with girls.”

“Each to there own I suppose,” I laughed while picking up our breakfast for making my way past Alex back to the room.

“What’s got you laughing?” Kara asked she was now awake and sitting up.

“Just winding your sister up,” I told her placing the breakfast on the bed before kissing Kara and getting back into bed.

“That’s mean,” Kara laughed. “By the way you look a bit under dressed.”

“Yeah Alex told me to put some clothes,” I told her.

“I do agree it should only be me that see you dressed like that,” Kara said with a smile. 

“Fine I will get dressed,” I sighed going to get up but Kara pulled me back.

“You’re in my company and I don’t see us getting up for at least a couple more hours,” Kara winked.

“Oh?” I asked with a widening smile. “And what could possibly take a couple hours?”

“I can think of a few things,” she answered as she pulled me into a kiss.

Two hours later we exited the room and sat down on the sofa. It wasn’t long before Alex and Maggie joined us. I had been flicking through the channels on TV when I heard Alex’s voice.

“It’s a miracle, he’s put clothes on,” she commented as she approached.

“Only just,” I waved her off.

“To much information,” Maggie groaned as she sat down on the other sofa.

Kara just laughed at me...

Why do I suddenly get the feeling that I’m outnumbered here?

Later on me and Kara decided to go on a picnic date walked the ten minutes journey from our apartment hotel that we are staying at to Central Park. We found a quiet spot laying the blanket down to sit and have our picnic on. We ate and talked for a while.

“It hard to believe that we soon will be going to college,” Kara smiled at me. 

I had been thinking a lot about college. I was so happy I got the football scholarship but something was playing on my mind. I must have had been silent for awhile because the next thing I know Kara waving in front of my face.

“Earth to Mon El,” she laughed trying to snap me out of my trance.

“Sorry what?” I said confused.

“I was saying we will been going to college soon then you spaced out.” Kara said giving me a strange look.

“Sorry I was just thinking,” I said looking down at my hands.

“Oh that’s not good,” Kara asked. “Are you having second thoughts.”

“No no of course not,” I sighed I didn’t know how to say what I was thinking. “I was thinking about the living arrangements.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked me confused. “We will be staying on campus.”

“Yeah but it will be different colleges and campuses,” I said could see I was confusing her by the look on her face. “I have been researching they have student accommodations outside of both of the colleges.”

Kara didn’t speak she say staring at me I was starting to think i had said the wrong thing. 

“You want us to live together do you not thing it’s not too early we haven’t been together for long,” Kara questioned my stomach dropped I thought she would of liked the idea. 

“I known we haven’t been together long,” I said Kara just stared at me “I spoke to Clark he said he would help us out.”

“You spoke to my cousin before you asked me and he was fine with it,” Kara said angrily.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” I said.

“You could have least asked me,” Kara said angrily getting up. “I’m going back to the apartment.”

Kara ran off making her way out of the park back towards our apartment hotel. I don’t know whether to run after her but I know that I would only make her more annoyed. I lay back staring up at the stars in the sky this was not how I pictured this conversation going.

I chose to stay at the park a while longer it was late everyone had left. I picked up the stuff I headed back, when I got back the place was empty. Everyone must have gone to bed. I sat down on the sofa I didn’t t think it was the best idea to go into our room. Not long later I heard footsteps followed by the door opening. I hoped it had of been Kara but I heard a different voice.

“Oh hey Mon El,” Eliza said coming out of her room.

“Hey,” I tried to smile I thought she might know what went on she might not be happy with me. Eliza sat in the chair.

“Have you and Kara had a fight,” Eliza asked. “She came back but didn’t say anything she just went into the room.”

“Not really I said something she didn’t like and she got angry with me,” I told her.

“I can ask what you said to make her angry you don’t have to tell me,” Eliza asked.

“No its okay you have very right to know I said I want for me and Kara to live together when we go to college,” I told her expecting her to get angry with me as well but she just smiled.

“Ah I was wondering when it’s would be mentioned,” Eliza smiled at the look of shock on my face told her I was confused. “Clark told Martha And she told me.”

“Oh and you alright with it,” I asked.

“I won’t say I was alright with it but as I told Kara you are both adults you can make your own choices,” Eliza told me truthfully.

“I know but I’ve messed because I didn’t tell her first and spoke to Clark,” I sighed.

“Go talk to her,” Eliza told me.

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy. I keep forgetting that we haven’t been together that long,” I sighed Eliza didn’t speak so I just carried on. “I fought for year to make Kara realized I liked her. Because I was captain of the football team she thought I wouldn’t like her.” 

“Yeah I know you liked her way before you two got together apparently you used to do nothing but talk about her Martha used to tell me,” Eliza explained. “So I wasn’t surprised when you two go together.” 

“I have liked her for that long I felt like we could live together,” I told her.

“Then go fix it,” Eliza told me. I stood up straight away, smiled at Eliza and heading straight for the bedroom. I open the door to see Kara up fast asleep in bed.

I didn’t bother getting changed for bed I just lay on top of the quilt I didn’t know if she would want me to sleep next her. I lay down she instantly moved laying her head on my chest in her sleep. Hopefully tomorrow we could fix this I soon fell asleep with Kara in my arms.


	20. Rangers

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 20 Rangers

Kara

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn’t feel Mon El’s body beside mine anymore. I was awake when he came into the bedroom last night I just didn’t know what to say to him. I got up throwing one of Mon El’s hoodies on making my way out of the bedroom. Everyone was awake and in the kitchen eating breakfast.

“Hey Kara just in time for breakfast,” Martha said as she placed a plate in front of the empty chair beside her. I sat down, Mon El didn’t look up from his plate he still looked sad. 

The breakfast table was full of chatter but me and Mon El stayed quiet, he still had not looked at me. I found out that Alex and Maggie were going somewhere I didn’t hear on a date, my mind kept wondering to last night. I didn’t expect to hear what Mon El said we hadn’t been together that long, I know we have known each other since we both landed on Earth but we had just got together. Without noticing the table went quiet, I looked up to see Alex and Maggie gone and Eliza and Martha doing the breakfast dishes. Mon El still sat at the top of the table but this time he was looking down at me. I gave a weak smile before standing up and putting what was left of my breakfast in the bin, giving the plate to Eliza to wash. I made my way back into the room, I know that Mon El was following me.

“Can we talk?” Mon El asked I sat on the I just nodded he took a seat on the end of the bed. “I’m not sorry for what I said it’s what I want. I know I was out of line talking to Clark before I spoke to you.”

I sat there just staring at my hands didn’t know what to say…

“I heard what you said to Eliza last night,” I said simply.

“You were awake?” Mon El asked I nodded. “If you were so angry with me why did you let me sleep in here last night and why did you cuddle into me?” 

“I’m not angry with you, well I was about Clark but I got over that,” I told him I still stared at my hands I didn’t trust myself to look up at his sad face because I knew I had hurt him by just running away.

“So what are you if you’re not angry?” Mon El questioned.

“I don’t know,” I answered I sighed. “I heard you and Eliza talking last night. I didn’t know you had liked me for that long, I would hear your friends laugh whenever I walked past.”

“Yeah that was because they knew I liked you so they would laugh at the amount of time I said I would go talk to you then when I did you would either tell me to get lost or I would just stumble over my words and look like a complete loser,” Mon El told I had to laugh because I could remember the amount of time I told him to get lost.

“Well…you’re not a complete loser,” I mused with a small smile.

“Hey now, that’s just mean,” he moaned.

“You’re going to have to make it up to me, you know? Starting with ice cream,” I told him. “Lots and lots of ice cream. I will tell you at the end of the week if I want to live with you or not, understood?”

The look of dread on his face was accompanied by the way his hand immediately went to his wallet. Yes, he could make it up to me with ice cream and maybe, just maybe I would let him know I was okay with us living together. Still, it was kind of fun teasing him like this by not letting him know that particular fact. The ice cream was just an added bonus at this point, one that I’m happily going to take for all it was worth. I wonder if they have any good ice cream parlors here?

“Does that mean you’re still coming to the game with me?” Mon El asked.

“Yeah I suppose,” I sighed in a joking manner.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to we can do whatever you would like to do I was the one that messed up,” Mon El told me.

“I was joking of course we can still go you want to see the game so we are going now, you mister owe me a kiss,” I joked wiggling my finger for him to come towards me.

“Oh do I have to give you a kiss? You haven’t brushed your teeth yet,” Mon El joked looking unenthusiastic. I pretended to gasp before diving toward him knocking off the bed pining him to the floor.

“Well that was rude your supposed to be being nice to me not being cheeky,” I laughed as he tried to wiggle underneath me. I held him down more. “Now are you going to going to give me that kiss?”

Mon El nodded before he quickly flipped me over so I was pinned to the floor but instead of kissing my lips he trailed small kisses up and down my neck soon the clothes were and my demand for a kiss turned into us making up the right way. A couple of hours later we were up and getting ready to go to the game we showered and got ready we head out of the bed room no one was in but Martha.

“Hey you two good to see you smiling again,” Martha smiled at us. 

“Yeah we made up,” Mon El smiled putting his arms around my waist. 

“I gathered I heard,” Martha said making my face go red and hot in silence. Mon El’s face was as equally red.

“We’re leaving,” Mon El blushed as he grabbed my hand pulling me toward the door.

We left the apartment we walked to central perk to hail a cab for 10 minute drive to Madison Square Garden.

“I told you to be quiet,” I complained my face still burning.

“I didn’t hear you complaining before,” Mon El laughed.

“Yes well I have nothing to say to that,” I laughed just as a cab pulled in front of us. 

The cab ride was a comfortable silence. We arrived at the stadium, we got into the stadium now all we had to do was look for our seats. We soon found our seats the seats were right near the front.

“How did you get so good seats,” I asked him as we took our seats.

“I know a guy,” Mon El laughed.

“Would that guy be my cousin?” I asked Mon El just laughed and nodded. “The ultimate bromance.”

The game soon started Mon El was up on his feet every time the Rangers scored or getting angry when the other team scored while I just sat there smiling at him.

“What?” Mon El asked he was actually sat down for a change.

“Nothing I just like seeing you happy,” I smiled at him.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Mon El smiled placing a kiss on my lips.

The game was soon over and thankfully the Rangers won so Mon El was extra happy. We made our way out of the stadium, it wasn’t that late so we found an ice cream parlor since we had ate hotdogs while in the game. We got our ice cream sitting down to eat it.

“So when did you think of us living together,” I asked bring up the subject again.

“When we found out were going to Metropolis together,” Mon El answered.

“Well I’m still undecided about it,” I told him. “I mean it is a bit soon.”

“I guess…” he trailed off looking away.

He looked like a kicked puppy…

So sad…

“There there,” I patted him on the back. “You’ll get over it.”

“Please stop winding me up,” he groaned. “Please just tell me.”

“…Maybe later,” I mused.

He sighed in response before eating the last of his ice cream. I’d already finished mine and had stood up to put the tub in the nearby bin. It wasn’t long before Mon El was finished too with his own tub being thrown in the bin as well. By now night had started to fall and the street lights had started to flicker on. We decided to head back to the apartments, making sure to keep to the well lit streets as best we could. Everything was going fine until it started raining and started running.

It was then that in our haste we entered a deserted street…

Or maybe not so deserted…

“What do we have here?” a voice spoke up from behind us. We stopped and whirled around to see who had spoken. It was a man, tall and muscular with a beard dressed in a long trench coat with a hood cover his head. “You know kids like you shouldn’t be wondering the streets at night, especially in this weather.”

“Yeah,” another voice spoke up from the opposite directly. It was another man, this one short and slightly overweight but what caught our attention was the gun he was waving about in his left hand. “You never know what kind of freaks are running around these days.”

“Why don’t you do this the easy way and hand over everything you have. Do that and we’ll let you go. We promise,” the first thug told us.

What was this? Were these two really going to attack us? Just like that? Is this what Clark had to deal with all of the time? No matter, it was just two muggers who clearly didn’t know who or what they were dealing with. Mon El was already moving before I was, using his own super speed he rushed at the first attacker as I flew at the one holding the gun. Mon El’s fist was buried in the mugger’s stomach before he could react and knocked him out cold. At the same time the second mugger was able to fire off a shot at me before I landed my own punch to his gut though thankfully the bullet just bounced off my skin.

“What do we do with them?” Mon El asked the question.

“Let’s just leave them for the cops to find,” I suggested.

We left them tied up in front of a convenient store under its cover so that they weren’t in the rain and resumed our walk back to the apartments. Finally we arrived back completely soaking wet and dripping on the carpet as we headed for our apartment. Once we were inside I headed straight for the bathroom towels and started to dry off. That was not how I thought the end of the night would turn out, that was the first time I had ever been attacked. I knew I was stronger than them but it had left me kind of shaken.


	21. Dealing with guilt

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 21 Dealing with Guilt 

Kara

I lay awake the event of the mugging last night repeating in my head of what could have happened. Mon El lay asleep beside I tossed and turned before fiving up and throwing the blanket of me. I went into the kitchen grabbing my self a glass of water sitting at the table.

“Are you okay?” Mon El spoke making me jump.

“Yeah I’m fine I didn’t mean to wake you sorry,” I spoke plainly causing mon el to sit down at the table.

“You didn’t I was awake is this about the mugging,” mon el aske I just nodded the tears started to slip down my cheeks.

“You could have died, one of them had a gun. Lead can kill you,” I cried he just picked me up from the seat I was sat on placing me on to his lap so I could cry into his chest.

“I’m fine I’m here,” Mon El finally spoke after we sat in silence just the sound of my crying could be heard. 

“ I know but I could have lost you,” I cried.

“I thought I could hear crying,” Martha broke the silence by appearing out of nowhere.

“Yeah something happened earlier Kara’s just a bit upset,” Mon El spoke as Martha sat opposite us .

“Has this got something to do with a mugging and the muggers being left with a few injury’s?” Martha asked.

“How do you know?” Mon El asked.   
“The news they have arrested the muggers,” Martha answered.

“Are the appealing for the ones they mugged to come forward,” Mon el asked.

“No Clark has told them it was him that they tried to attack apparently they were drunk and looking for a fight,” Martha told us.

“How did he know?” I asked.

“Him and Lois were on there way to New York for a surprise meal tomorrow,” Martha answered I would love to be like Clark one day going out fighting criminals helping people. 

“So what going to happen now?” Mon El asked.

“Clark has said he would like to train you if you are both up for it,” Martha told us I just nodded.

“Yeah I think that would be best,” Mon El said I just stayed quite the thought I had hurt someone kept ruining though my mind.

“Clark done much worse when he got in his first fight,” Martha told us I remember hearing about the first fight he got in. He left a student in high school with a broken leg, nose and hand. “The boy he was fighting threw a punch at his face and hurt himself. Clark didn’t realize it at the time and kicked him in the legs to knock him down before knocking him out with a punch to the face. He only found out afterwards just how hurt the boy was.”

I didn’t say anything else I was relived I had more on control of my powers then Clark did. I listened to Mon El telling Martha what happened my tear have dried up I just felt tired. The next thing I know I woke up it was bright outside and I was lying in bed lying beside Mon El who was staring at me.

“Morning what time is it?” I smiled at him lying on his chest.

“Morning its just after twelve,” Mon El told me.

“Why didn’t you wake me up how long you been awake?” I asked.

“You had a long night, you deserved a rest and I have been awake for about an hour.

“Creepy but sweet,” I said as I stared up at him. “We’ll need to get up soon.”

“But not yet,” he said before he kissed me. “I’d like stay like this a bit longer.”

“Me too,” I sighed feeling relaxed. “I wish we could stay like this forever,” I don’t know how long we stay like that, just lying there in each other’s arms. It was only when I realized the time that he pulled myself away from Mon El and headed for the bathroom. “I’m going to go and take a shower.”

“You know we could save water if we shower together,” Mon El mused.

“Well if it saves water…” I trailed off as I entered the bathroom.

Mon El joined me a few seconds later and we grabbed a quick but fun shower. Afterwards we quickly dressed and headed out. We left our room to find the others already waiting for us outside.

“Let’s go,” Martha said we all started walking. Five minutes later we reached a restaurant Lois and Clark were already sat at a large table waiting for us. We all took our seats.

“How are you both after last night?” Lois asked once we had ordered our food and talked for a while.

“We are good,” I smiled.

“You did a good job last night, you both have the making of a good superhero,” Clark said.

“We want you to train us once we move to Metropolis,” Mon El said,

“Speaking of Metropolis has you give this poor boy a answer weather your going to live with him?” Clark asked earning a scowl from me causing Mon El to laugh. “I take that as a no you haven’t?”

Lois just hit Clark on the arm her way of telling him to be quite before he carried on any more.

“I can’t believe my two girls are moving away,” Eliza spoke.

“Aww mom don’t start crying it’s not like you wont see us we will be back every holiday,” Alex said in embarrassment.

“Is a mother not allowed to miss her daughters?” Eliza questioned in a sarcastic manor.

“It gets easier,” Martha spoke up.

 

We just shock our heads at them both. We soon got our meal spending the most of the meal just talking and laughing over the embarrassing stories that Martha and Eliza decide to share. We finished our meals we decided that we were going to go our own separate ways for the rest of the day. Mon El hailed a cab and we soon ended up at the entrance to the mall.

“This way,” he said as he took my hand and guided me towards the jewelry shop. “I’m buying you something.”

“You don’t have to,” I told him. “Besides the stuff here in way too expensive.”

It was true, the jewelry on display had a price tag on them, each one worse than the last. Mon El didn’t care he just dragged me thought the door to the shop. Mon El soon found a necklace that had a heart locket on the front it read I love you.

“What do you think do you like?” Mon el asked me the price on the necklace was way too expensive.

“Of course I like it. It’s just way too expensive,” I answered but Mon El just shook his head and smirked at me before walking of to one of the workers. He soon came back with a small bag in hand passing it straight to me. I just thanked him and kissed him.

“I fancy some ice cream,” Mon El said we were to full after the meal that we didn’t have dessert.

We walked around for a bit trying to find a place that done ice cream. We soon found an ice cream parlor. We ordered a giant chocolate brownie sundae between us . It arrived it was bigger than we expected but we soon dug in before long it was all gone. Mon El went to pay the bill we soon came out of the parlor mon el notice something in the window of a shop not far from the ice cream. In the window of a shop called build a bear stood a bear dressed in a very familiar suit.

“I have to get you one,” Mon El said before I could say anything he had disappeared into the shop but the time I court up to him he had picked out the bear and he stood filling it with a superman outfit in his hand. “Here you go.”

 

“Thank you,” I smiled back as he handed me the ‘Superbear.’

Do you believe a bear can fly?


	22. Music Festival

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 22 Music Festival 

Alex

I had woke up excited this morning for our last day in New York. I had found out that there was going to be a music festival in a park about twenty minute drive from the apartment. Maggie was up in the shower I had brought with us two t-shirts that had the logo of one of the bands that were playing today. I had heard about it before we came then when I found out they were coming I knew I had to surprise Maggie by taking her.

“What’s with the matching t-shirts?” Maggie asked when she came out of the bathroom back in to our room fully dressed when she noticed I had the same top on.

“I have a surprise for you, we’re going to a music festival in a park,” I told her and her eyes lit up.

“Please say the t-shirts mean that the Barenaked Ladies are playing,” Maggie said excited. I just nodded Maggie give a excited screech.

“I gather you want to go?” I laughed she just clapped her hand and hugged me. We made out way out of room mom and Martha were planning on going around New York being typical tourist they must have done. Kara and Mon el were lying on the couch watching television .

“Do I want ask why there was a loud screech coming from your room?” Kara asked. Looking up at us from the couch.

“Your amazing sister is taking me to see a music festival in a park and the our favorite band is preforming,” Maggie said excitedly.

“Sounds fun,” Mon El pipped up.

“Come with us then,” Maggie said.

“No its your day you go and enjoy yourself,” Kara smiled.

“We don’t mind, it doesn’t look like you have much planned for today,” I said Kara was about to argue. “Go get ready.”

“I would do as your told, she’s scary when people ignore her,” Maggie said before I slapped her on the arm for being cheeky.

 

I turned my attention back to the couple making them quickly move off the couch. Kara and Mon El soon were ready to leave we hail a cab as soon as we got out. The cab dropped us off outside a massive park loads of people were piling though the gate. Once we entered we saw a giant stage plus food trunk around the back of the park. Lucky we could get a good view from were we sat on the grass. People lay sunbathing or having picnic waiting for the music to start.

“Wow this looka amazing,” Kara smiled I think this was actually her first ever music festival. “Who’s preforming.”

“Barenaked Ladies, One Republic, Nickleback and a singer called Charlie puth,” I told them.

“I love Nickleback songs, I used to listen to them when I first landed on Earth,” Mon El spoke.

“To each of their own I suppose,” I laughed I never really liked them.

We sat around just sunbathing and talking the park had filled up there was still room to move but not much. There was a least a couple of thousand in the park. People were setting up on the stage ready for the music to start. soon the park came to life music stared though big speakers a song that we all recognized came though the speakers 

“Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars,” the voices of the band one republic stared followed by them coming on the stage.

I had grown up hearing their songs until I started to listen to them when I was at Midvale High people were obsessed with them. We danced and sang along to them when I say Kara dancing was very questionable she was definitely from another planet. One Republic sang for nearly forty-five minutes before there sets were finished. They said that Nickleback was up next. Me and Kara didn’t really like Nickleback so decide to leave Maggie and Mon El to enjoy.

“We will go and get some burgers,” I told them only getting a raised hand from both of them to say they heard us.

We battle our way through the crowds holding tight to each other so we didn’t lose each other. We battle our way to the back were many different food vans stood, the queues for the burger van was longest of all the lings. We stood in the queue, we could still see were Maggie and Mon El stood. They were so into the music I couldn’t help but just stare at her she has changed my life so much over the months that we have been together.

“You really love her don’t you?” Kara asked breaking me from my own little world. I smiled and nodded.

“I do so much, I have never felt like this about anyone,” I smile brightly.

“You can tell, I have never seen you smile so much I’m glad you’re happy Alex,” Kara smiled at me.

“Thank you Kara anyway speaking of smiling,” I said looking at Kara pointing towards Mon El. “What happened to that frat boy that landed on Earth with you?”

“I don’t know,” Kara just laughed and shrugged.

“I think you are what happened to him he was never this serious about a girl in school,” I told her. Kara tried not to smile at my comment but her face slowly broke into a smile. “How long are you going to torture him before you tell him you want to move in with him?”

“What gave you the impression I want to move in with him?” Kara asked trying to be smart.

“You weren’t sure whether you did are not until you realized that you could have lost him when you were mugged,” I told her she just looked at the floor with a sad look on her face. I could tell she didn’t know what to say so I just pulled her into a hug. For years I hated that Kara came in and destroyed what I thought was my perfect family but now I can’t imagine what it would be like if she hadn’t I loved having a little sister.

“I have some friendly advice for you tell him before he drives himself insane with worry,” I laughed finally the sad expression left her face and she smiled then laughed.

“So why don’t you get the guts to ask Maggie to get your own apartment together in Metropolis?” Kara said I give her questionable wondering how she knew. “I know you Alex now can we get food I’m starving.”

Maybe I didn’t release how me and Kara were so alike we could read each other like a book we are not sisters by blood but she’s definitely my sister. We finally made it to the front of the que. We ordered four lots of burger and fries and some cans of soda. We made our way back over to Maggie and Mon El who were singing and dancing to Nickleback’s last song. We stood back with the food and drinks just watching them sing and dance. We couldn’t help but laugh Nickleback finished there set.

“Nice dancing,” I shouted to them making them turn around shocked.

“How long have you two been standing there,” Mon El asked.

“Long enough to see you some serious dance moves,” Kara said coping some of their dance moves.

“Can we just have our food?” Mon El asked holding out his hand.

“You must have worked up a good appetite with dance moves,” I laughed handing them there food.

“You’re just jealous because you could dancing like me,” Mon El smiled.

“Big head,” I retorted back.

“Kara I have told you not tell your sister how big my head is,” Mon El winked at Kara getting a slap on the arm for his rude comment.

“More like how small your head is she told me,” I shot back.

“What have been telling her exactly?” Mon El said turning to Kara who just smiled and shook her head.

“Now that would be telling,” Kara replied.

After we finished winding mon el up we ate our food. we lay sun bathing laughing joking about just enjoying the sun. Soon the music stared again this time a singer called Charlie Puth came on we had never heard of him before. It a smooth kind of music that was a mix of old and new, something almost entrancing about it.

“I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away.”

The moment the words registered in my head I immediately turned towards Kara who was staring mesmerized at Charlie Puth as he continued to sing, seemingly hypnotizing the crowd. I don’t know what was going through Kara’s head but I could tell it was throwing her for a loop. Mon El too judging by the look on his face. Kara and Mon El stayed hypnotized all the way through his set just listening intently. Mon El ended up with arms around Kara’s waist with them just swaying to the music. They looked more loved up than ever. Sadly after over an hour of him singing it came to an end. Kara and Mon El looked disappointed. It was finally time for who me and Maggie were waiting for Kara and Mon El had wondered off and would meet us at the gate once it was over. They came onto the stage me and Maggie were greeted to the sight of the band Barenaked Ladies who started to play their instruments and sing.

“If I had a million dollars (if I had a million dollars)  
Well I'd buy you a house (I would buy you a house)  
And if I had a million dollars (if I had a million dollars)  
I'd buy you furniture for your house (maybe a nice chesterfield or an ottoman)  
And if I had a million dollars (if I had a million dollars)  
I'd buy you a k-car (a nice reliant automobile).”

It was country music, or at least something along those lines to my ears and it sounded rather good. Maggie seemed to like it too and it wasn’t long before we were dancing. The feel of it was much more relaxed too compared to the others we had heard so far and it ended a bit too soon for my tastes but by the end of it we were swaying left and right. Just feeling the music enjoying spending time as a couple listening to a band that we both loved. Soon the music festival was over everyone started to make there way towards the exit. We met with Kara and Mon El outside the gates.

“Get a room you two,” I said as we saw them they were all over each other. They just ignored us before finally breaking apart.

“Oh why didn’t you tell us you were there,” Mon El joke once they saw us.

“We did but you seem to be a bit occupied with your tongue down each other throats,” Maggie said.

We walked a little further down to flag a cab down to take us back to our apartment. We would be leaving in a couple of hours to head back to Midvale. We had enjoyed our week in New York now it was back to reality we were all moving to Metropolis in two weeks and school would start in a month. We got back to the apartment, mom and Martha were packing up their cases it just left for us four to pack. We packed and soon were in the car driving back to Midvale less than ten minutes into the journey me and Maggie we curled up in the car fast asleep. When we wake up we had just arrived in Midvale. Martha were dropping us back off at home before continue on to the Kent farm. Kara had feel asleep and refuse to wake so Mon El had to carry her in to the housed and end up stay because she wouldn’t let him leave.


	23. Apartment

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 23 Apartment

Mon el

I woke up early the next morning, Kara was still fast sleep beside me after we got back from New York last night. Kara only woke up to ask me to stay before going straight back to sleep. I reached over for my phone to check my email. I was supposed be hearing whether I had the apartment in Metropolis. There was nothing yet. Kara still hasn’t told me whether she wanted to live with me. I took her not answering as a no she didn’t want to. I got up out of bed making sure not to wake her. I made my way downstairs, I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. When I entered Alex and Maggie were sitting having breakfast.

“Morning,” I said as I walked in.

“Is my lazy sister still asleep?” Alex asked.

“Yeah she’s still asleep,” I said sitting down at the table.

“Would you like some breakfast I made extra?” Maggie asked. I was just about to answer when my phone rang I picked It up to see Clark’s name on the screen.

“Hello,” I said as soon as I answered.

“Hello I have just picked up your apartment keys up,” he told me.

“That’s great thanks for that,” I said cheerfully.

“That’s fine Lois has decided she going to decorate and get your furniture for you because she say if your anything like me your rubbish,” Clark told me with a laugh you could tell Lois was behind him telling him what to say.

“Okay that fine and I’m not that bad really” I laughed 

“She says she will take your word for that but she doesn’t trust you,” Clark laughed. “She also wants to know if you have asked anyone other than my cousin to live with you.”

I hadn’t really given a thought about roommates, I could always as Winn.

“No I haven’t, I’ll probably just live by myself for a while,” I told him.

“Okay I will let her know, right best get back to work see you in a couple of weeks,” Clark said.

“See you in a couple Clark bye,” I said cheerfully cutting the call of Maggie was giving me a curious look.

“I didn’t realize you were looking for a room mates,” Maggie spoke.

“Why? You interested? It would save me looking,” I asked.

“Yeah I don’t fancy living on campus, what do you say Alex?” Maggie asked turning to Alex who just laughed.

“Oh how romantic, is that you way of asking me to live with you? You’ll have to ask me properly if you want,” Alex said I just laughed at the fact that she was going to make Maggie grovel.

“Would you my beautiful amazing girlfriend please move in with me?” Maggie groveled to Alex just giving her death stare.

“I suppose since you asked so nice,” Alex said sarcastically leaning forward and placing a kiss on Maggie’s lips. 

“What we celebrating?” Kara asked appearing though the door.

“Me and Maggie are going to be Mon El’s roommates,” Alex smiled.

“Oh I didn’t know you had gotten the apartment,” Kara said coming over to sit beside me.

“Clark just phoned to say he’s picked up my keys,” I happily told her.

“That’s great I’m happy for you all,” Kara said though she didn’t seem to happy. Alex and Maggie must have noticed because they got up, put their breakfast dishes in the sick and left.

“What’s the matter?” I asked her.

“Nothing’s the matter,” Kara said getting up going over to sink and wash the dishes.

“Then what with the sad face?” I asked further getting up going over to the sink putting my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder.

“You have my sister and her girlfriend living with you before me,” I heard Kara say quietly. 

“Do you not like the idea?” I asked confused.

“I would rather I lived with you,” she finally admitted cause me to laugh. “And now you are laughing at me.”

“Awww your cute, I did tell you I wanted you to live with me but you never give me an answer so I thought you didn’t want to,” I told her turning her around so she was facing me she pouted at me.

“You’re mean, I don’t want to be cute,” she huffed pouting again. “And of course I wanted to.”

“I’m so doomed having three women living with me,” I sarcastically said cause Kara to slap my chest. 

“Is the Prince of Daxam really scared of three women? I could easily change my mind,” Kara raised her eye brow at me.

“Me scared? No way and you couldn’t say no to my charm,” I give her a charming smile.

“I didn’t know you were charming,” she replied with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

“I’m very charming I got you didn’t I?” I asked she just giggled and shook her head at me. “I love you.”

“Mm I love you too,” Kara before I placed a passionate kiss on her. 

“Now sadly I’m going home I need to tell, Martha the good news,” I said she just pouted. How am I going to do anything when she pouts? She looks like lost little puppy.

“Do you have to go? I thought we could go back to bed for a bit,” Kara smiled.

“Mmm I like the sound of that,” I smiled picking her off ground so her legs were around my waist.

Carrying her out of the kitchen and straight back up the stairs getting a disgusted look from Alex as she came out her and Maggie’s room. After a couple of hours of celebrating we made our way over to the Kent farm. When we arrived Martha had just pulled up getting shopping backs out the back of the car.

“Let us get them Martha,” Kara said running to get the bags of her. Leaving me to get the rest of the bags.

“Thank you,” Martha said as she led us into the house.

“I got the apartment,” I told Martha as we put away the shopping.

“That’s brilliant son,” Martha smiled.

“Also Alex and Maggie have agreed to be my roommates,” I said as we took a seat at the table after I got me and Kara soda out of the fridge. I got a death stare from Kara.

“And so has his girlfriend but he doesn’t seem bothered about that,” Kara said trying to wind me up.

“Typical Mon El,” Martha laughed.

“Why’s everyone picking on me?” I huffed.

“He’s feeling picked on,” Kara joked making Martha laugh. 

“If you’re going to pick on me then I’m going to start packing,” I joked with ruffling Kara’s hair.

“You do realize we don’t move for another two weeks, right?” Kara asked but I had already ran up the stairs to my room. “I think he’s excited.”

“He’s more excited that you have said you would live him,” Martha said. “As long as you’re both happy.”

“We are, now I’m going to help him pack because knowing him he will throw everything into a box and be done with it,” Kara smiled before making her way up to my room. “ I caught you,” she said scaring the life of me. 

“Jesus Kara you gave a fright,” I jumped.

“I thought you were packing?” Kara questioned me.

“I was, I put my trophy in a box,” I told her she just tutted throw herself on the mattress. “Now I’m going to show you our apartment,” I grabbed my laptop opening and logging on I opened the email that Clark had sent a couple of weeks ago. In it was pictures of the apartment from the bathroom to the kitchen. 

“It looks great,” Kara commented as she looked over the images. “I can’t wait to move in.”

“Me neither,” I smiled.

I have the girl and a apartment what else can a man ask for?


	24. Last Days Part 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 24 Last Day Part 1

Kara 

“KARA!” I heard someone shouted my head crashed down to the table even if I’m an alien I still felt that. 

It’s currently half past six in the morning I have been up since six saying that I have just nutted a table because I fell asleep on my hand at the kitchen table. We were all up at this time because its officially moving day we are all packed up. We were all sitting around the kitchen table having as Eliza has called it our last breakfast. We have reminded her we are not moving that far away and we will be back in the holidays.

“Remind me why we are up at this time?” Alex moaned after she finished laughing at me for nutting the table after Maggie shouted to make me wake up.

“Because I wanted to spend some time with you all before you leave,” Eliza said well up for the god knows how many time.

“You do remember you and Martha are driving us?” I reminded her which didn’t help.

I just passed her a tissue from the kitchen table. Nothing else was said we said just waited for our breakfast before long three full breakfast were lay in front of use. We speak we were just enjoying our final breakfast before we leave.

"Girls, go and make sure you haven’t forgotten anything. I don’t fancy driving all the way to Metropolis because you forgot something,” Eliza said as she started washing the dishes.

I thought I’d packed everything but it was best if I made sure just in case. Alex was in agreement begrudgingly at least and Maggie was nodding her head too. We left the kitchen, making our way up the stairs before reaching our—former—bedrooms. I entered and looked around, surveying the room for anything that I might have missed while I was packing earlier. For a moment I couldn’t see anything that I’d planned to take with me until a sparkle in the light caught the corner of my eye. I didn’t know what it was at first but when I did all I could do was stare.

My necklace, the one I got from my birth mother back on Krypton so long ago. It was there resting on my bedside table with the sunlight shining off of it. I’d taken it off earlier so that I could have a shower and had forgotten to put it back on. I walked over to it and sat down on my bed, picking it up as I did so. I stared at it for what felt like an eternity, my mind drifting back to that day when I had left my first home. Gods, it was so long ago now but it was still fresh in my mind.

Why did I survive when so many others didn’t?

“Kara?” asked a worried Alex from the doorway.

“Y-yeah? Oh sorry Alex,” I said before standing up.

“Are you alright?” my sister asked me.

“I’m fine,” I replied as I passed her.

“If you say so…” she trailed off as she followed after me.

Time passed as we make sure we had everything—apparently Alex forgot a couple of her things too—but then we found Eliza standing in what used to be mine and Alex’s shared room crying because it looked so empty. After we got Eliza to stop crying I took all our stuff outside as I’m kept being told by Alex ‘you’re an alien so you can lift anything.’ Soon Martha and Mon El arrived. Martha would be driving all the our stuff down plus us all and Winn. That’s what we have let Mon El think after moaning he want to take his old car martha saying he couldn’t because it was a rust buck she finally getting her way. 

“What’s with the glum face?” I asked Mon El as we are loading the bus.

“I was planning on taking my truck to Metropolis but Martha says I can’t because it rust buck,” Mon El told me.

“Well it is a rust bucket it use to make strange noises when you drove it I don’t think you would make it to Metropolis,” I told him. 

“That’s just mean rustys very trustful,” Mon El told me making me laugh at the name. “Is this all the stuff?”

“No my stuff is in the garage,” I told him he give a confused look before walking toward I watch him get towards the garage.

“How do you get into this thing?” he asked turning towards me so his back was to the garage I pressed a button on a key so it opened. “Another question, why is your stuff in the…”

I heard him gasp at what was stood in the garage, a large red four-by-four one like his old one but less old and a lot less rusty . He looked flabbergasted as he stared at it. He turned toward me his mouth wide open I just held up the key to the truck.

“That’s a brand new four by four my dream,” Mon El gasped I just stood laughing at him 

“There you go,” I said throwing key at him he quickly caught it. He seem to stare at it.

“Is this mine?” he asked.

“Of course it is,” Martha said she had been watching waiting for him to go in the garage.

“Thank you,” Mon El said.

He’s running over to his adoptive mom hugging her before running in to the garage to check out his new truck. I followed behind him by the time I got there he was already sitting in the front seat looking around in amazement.

“Do you like?” I asked I knew they answer because he look like a kid at Christmas

“I Love it ”he simply said before looking at me “come on I want to take it for a spin before I drive it for real” 

I jumped into the passengers seat the Seats were leather and comfy. He quickly put the key in before reversing it out of the garage we drove a few times around the bloke before he parked it back outside.

“It drives like a dream,” Mon El said looking around the truck again.

“So are you okay giving rusty up or do you want rusty back?” I asked. 

“No no I will keep this,” Mon El answered quickly.

Today was going to be an amazing day soon we would be setting off to Metropolis…


	25. Last Days Part 2

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 25 Last Day Part 2

Kara 

Me and Mon El were driving down behind Martha after we drove the ten minutes to Winn’s to pick him and his stuff up. When we arrived Winn was already standing outside on the sidewalk with his stuff. I got out the car to quickly talk to him and load his stuff into the minibus.

“Hey why are you stood outside already and how long you been stood here for?” I asked him.

“Hey oh you know a couple of hours, my mother had to go to work and my so called father kicked me out,” Winn told me I was shocked there was no one to see him off.

“You’re with us now we’re your family,” I said hugging I knew he had a strained relationship with his parents but I didn’t expect this.

I picked up his stuff loading it into the back of the minibus while he got in. I got back into the truck before we set off again. I told Mon El what Winn had just told me. Mon El and Winn had become friends not long after me and Mon El got together. Apparently they both have a love of video games. I have that to look forward to when Winn is over at ours. Thankful we had planned the journey before we set off including when we would stop off for a rest stop.

“I still can’t believe I’ve got a new truck,” he smiled he was still amazed by it. “Thank you.”

“What are you thanking me for?” I asked.

“The truck, I knew you were with Martha when she got it she told me,” Mon El told me I just smiled at him.

We were an hour into the drive, we had another hour and half to two hours depending on if we hit any traffic. We saw Martha pull over into a shopping complex that had a McDonalds near. We pulled into the car park and pulled into a space beside the minibus. Alex and Winn quickly jumped out running into McDonalds. 

“What’s the matter with them?” I asked as we jumped into the minibus.

“Too much water,” Maggie laughed. “For ten minutes they have done nothing but moan they need the toilet.”

“Do you want to get food at McDonalds?” Eliza asked we all just nodded in response.

“Do you just want to go through the drive-thru so we can hit the road again?” Martha suggested.

“No way is Kara eating in my truck,” Mon El said earning a punch in the arm.

“His new pride and joy he thinks more of the truck than me,” I pouted.

“As if but you do have to admit she is nice,” Mon El said.

“I wonder if you would like your truck if I put lead in it,” I said making him go quiet.

“Do you know you two are like an old married couple?” Eliza chuckled as they watch us.

“Are not, who would want to marry him?” I laughed.

“So if I asked you now you say no?” Mon El asked.

I just froze at his word I didn’t know what to say. The minibus went quiet as my mind wondered. For a brief moment I pictured a massive church with ringing bells that echoed everywhere. I saw myself wearing a long white dress, long and sparkling. My necklace around my neck as I walked down the aisle, trying not to trip over or drop my bouquet. At the end I saw Mon El standing there wearing a suit staring back at the me that was walking down the aisle. I blinked and then I found myself back in the minibus.

“Come on food time,” I said the only thing I could think of as I jumped out of the minibus.

“Was it something I said?” Mon El asked the others before following after me.

“Wow,” was all could Maggie say.

I was beside Winn and Alex when Mon El caught up with me. I still didn’t know what to say I knew he was only joking around with me because I said he thought more of his truck. 

“Kara I’m sorry,” he said as he caught up with me.

“It’s fine,” I laughed it off.

“What’s he done?” I heard Alex ask Maggie.

“Oh just proposed I think,” Maggie answered. Winn and Alex just turned to me.

“Okay food time,” I said trying to get everyone’s eyes off me. We told them what we wanted.

“Mon El you come help me and Eliza get the food,” Martha told him he looked at me then followed them we found a table big enough to fit everyone.

“So what was your answer?” Winn asked I just looked at him as if he had asked a silly question he shrugged.

“He was only joking,” I told them. We all turned to the queue where they were waiting for the food. Mon El just happened to look as we were he just smiled.

“Yeah I don’t think so,” Maggie pointed out.

I just give a confused look before they arrived with the food. Once we finished our food Mon El said he had to run somewhere before we continued our journey. We waited for ten minutes before he came back. We headed back to the car park and got into our cars. When I got back into Mon El’s truck I noticed he had picked up the toy monkey that I got at the funfair a couple months back in the seats. 

“You brought him,” I said I had left him at the farm and forgot about him.

“Yeah I thought I would, if I was ever a total jerk like I was before you would still have him to cuddle,” he told he still had a sad look on his face.

“It’s fine I forgive you, come on to Metropolis we go,” I said smiling I give a quick kiss.

“So you don’t want this and this then?” He asked holding up a starbucks drink and something in a bag.

“Yes of course you are simply amazing give me,” I excitedly said holding my hands out like a child.

He had got me a iced cinnamon latte and also from starbucks a chocolate chunk muffin. 

“I saved this for later as I can’t eat in your truck,” I joked as took a sip from my drink.

“It’s fine eat away that’s why I got you them,” he told me.

He pulled away just as I started eating, easing the car out onto the main road. The muffin in my hand didn’t last long as we drove, trailing behind the minibus towards Metropolis. The journey seemed to take forever though I suspect my perception of fast is a bit skewed, after all I could run faster than a speeding bullet if I wanted too. We only stopped one more time before we reached the outskirts of Metropolis and that was to get more gas for Martha’s minibus.

Finally we reached it…

“There it is!” I yelled in excitement as we caught a glimpse of the massive skyscrapers in the distance.

“We’re almost there,” Mon El nodded with a smile. Soon enough we entered the city and were immediately stuck in traffic. “What’s with all this traffic?”

“I don’t know,” I replied as I tried to focus my hearing.

I wasn’t any good at it yet, not like Clark and his wolf ear. Still I was able to hear the words ‘fight,’ ‘radio,’ and ‘Superman,’ in the distance. Confused I reached over and turner on the radio before tuning it to Daily Planet Radio. I heard nothing but static for a few seconds before the words became clearer and the voice more pronounced. It was a voice I recognized too…

“This is Lois Lane coming to you live from Downtown Metropolis where Ben Krull otherwise known as the Supervillain Reactron is currently fighting Superman,” Lois’ unmistakable voice sounded through the speakers. “As you all know the former reactor engineer was exposed to high levels of radiation alongside his wife last month. Sadly Alyssa Krull did not survive, and it is this which seems to be driving Reactron to attack Superman. He blames Superman for her head and this is the result.”

“…Well it looks like they’re going to be a little late,” Mon El mused as he listened in.

“Nothing says welcome to Metropolis like Superman,” I laughed as we sat just waiting.

Someone was directing traffic it looked like we could be here for quite a while. We just sat listen to Lois reporting what was happening. After about forty minutes of just sitting around barely moving Lois voice came back

“This Lois Lane still coming to you live from Downtown Metropolis, it looks like Reactron has escaped, hopefully Superman will catch him next time. Superman is now on the ground reassuring the public, this is Lois Lane signing off,” Lois voice disappeared off the radio .

“Depending on the damage, the traffic should start to clear a bit,” Mon El pointed out.

The traffic was moving faster than it was before. Soon the damage came into sight in the distance. Luckily there was barely looked any damage. There was a figure in the distance that I knew very well as the cars went through we were next to be divert to the right place where we are going. Superman smiled our way when he notice that we driving past. We were dropping Winn of with his stuff before we head to our new home.

We stopped outside the campus dormitories after driving around for a bit to find it. The campus was huge, easily twice the size of Midvale High and that wasn’t including the courtyard. The dorms themselves were large enough to house hundreds of students. Finally after dropping Winn off we helped him carry his suitcase and bags to his new dorm room. Once he was settled we headed back to the others. We took off again, this time heading into town towards our final destination, our new apartments. After what felt like an eternity we found it, a tall apartment building in a relatively busy street. It had its own private parking lot for residents so we were able to gain access and leave our vehicles there while we started taking our stuff up.

We made it…

When we parked up Lois and Clark were waiting for us as we still didn’t have keys to apartment. We all got out of the out walking over to where they stood it didn’t look like Clark had just had come from the fight. 

“Good fight cuz,” I said as we got close to them.

“Just doing my job,” he said pulling me. Everyone hugged them before we made out way up to where are apartment .

“What number apartment have we got and what level?” Alex asked as we walked into the building.

“Apartment number nineteen and there are seven floors,” Lois answered.

“Please tell me number nineteen is on the bottom floor?” Maggie inquired with a sigh.

“Nope,” Mon El was the one who answered as he looked over at the number on the first door. It read ‘1’ so that meant the higher we go the higher the numbers go as well. “It’ll be on the top floor.”

“We can use the lift,” Eliza suggested as she gestured towards the elevator. “Come on.”

Together we carried our stuff into the lift and rode it up to the top floor, Floor 7. After we heard the ping and the doors opened wide, we exited the lift. The corridor beyond was empty but clean and looked to be well maintained. It didn’t take us long to locate our apartment—Number Nineteen—and walked over to it. Lois handed her bags over to my cousin who looked like he was carrying dozens of them at this point and proceeded to unlock the door with the key she had. The door swung open and everyone headed inside, making sure not to trip as we did so. We placed everything down I was surprised to see that it had been decorated and furnished.

“Did it come like this?” I asked.

“No I decorated,” Lois answered. “Did Mon El not tell you?”

“I kinda forgot I was busy trying to get her to agree to live with me,” Mon El replied.

“It looks amazing,” Martha expressed.

We wandered around the apartment looking around, it looked better in real life then the pictures Mon El had showed me. We decided to just unpack the stuff we needed for today then start unpacking tomorrow. We ordered a takeout as we had no food in the apartment before Lois and Clark went home, and Martha and Eliza were booking into a hotel for the night so they could help us tomorrow and didn’t have to travel back to Midvale through the night. 

This was the begin of the rest of our life’s…

 

Comments would be highly appreciated


	26. College

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 26 College

 

Mon El

It’s the first day of college for us all. We have settled into our new apartment, Martha and Eliza helped us unpack our stuff then were nice enough to go out and buy us lots food and drink to fill our kitchen up. Before they returned back to Midvale after a lot of tear saying they couldn’t believe that we had grown up and living away. Reminding us that there was always our rooms at home. They also spoke to me about the question I asked Kara on the way to Metropolis apparently they didn’t find the question so funny and asked me to leave asking properly for a couple of years.

I promised them, I just hope I can keep it. So today I start my football scholarship, Kara is going to college to do journalism. Alex and Maggie are both doing a science major. I don’t know if I’m looking forward to it because I’m going from being one of the best in school to nothing in college. My alarm rang out on the draws beside our bed. I move my hand over still half asleep trying to turn the screeching noise off.

“Will you turn that damn thing off?” Kara huffed hitting my chest hoping it would make me turn it off quicker.

“I’m trying,” I said getting annoyed with it. I picked it up trying to find the button to turn it off. Just as I find it I felt Kara’s heat vision burning it in half in my hand. She just gave me a sleepy smile before turning over.

“Well if you’re not getting up I’m going to use the bathroom first,” I said going to get up. I knew what was going to happen, Kara used her speed to get in front of me but this time I grabbed her picking her up going to throw her back on the bed.

“We could shower together,” she said stopping me in my tracks before I could throw her on the bed.

I kept her in my arms carrying her into the our bathroom that was attached to our room. We spent the next forty five minutes just having some fun before quickly getting changed and heading in to the kitchen were Alex and Maggie were sat on bar stools. 

“Did your alarm clock forget to go off?” Maggie joked I just give her a smile and wink.

“No we need a bit extra sleep because we were kept awake last night by some strange moaning,” I said Alex face instantly went red.

“Yeah I’ve noticed since we moved away from home you two have gotten louder,” Kara jumped in winding them up. 

“So get some ear plugs,” Maggie winked back.

We quickly got our breakfast. We all piled into the truck I dropped them off at their college before making my way mine. I pulled up in to the car park it definitely was not like school I picked up my back from the back of the truck. We went shopping for what we need last week. I carried the bag into the office to get my time table of classes I have the dread hit me I was going from the captain of the football team to joining a new team. I was again a alien in a strange place again. I approached the main desk at the front of the reception area and stood in front of it.

“New student?” the receptionist asked already knowing the answer.

“Erm…yeah…” I replied awkwardly.

“Name?” he asked me next.

“Mike Kent,” I answered simply. “I’m starting a sports course today.”

“Ah yes, I have you on my system now,” he nodded as he brought up my records on his computer. “Okay please stand back a bit and look here,” he said as he gestured to the small camera on his desk. I nodded and did as he asked. “Thank you and here you go,” he spoke as he printed off my new Student ID card and handed it to me with the photo of me one it.

I looked like a prisoner of Cell Black E-L…

It was later that day when I let out a sigh of relief as the final bell rang, or at least my final bell. According to my schedule I had sports all morning and that was it. I don’t know what it was but the atmosphere here was different than it was in high school, almost like it was supercharged yet mellowed out at the same time. It was starting to feel like I was an alien again in a strange new world and that was something I definitely didn’t enjoy. The day had gone like I thought it would with our new couch-professor having us do a variety of activities like football, soccer and basketball. Throughout it all I could hear my ‘classmates’ talking about me behind my back saying that I must be cheating somehow because I kept beating them at everything.

I was getting sick of it all already…

I made back to my truck throwing my bag into the back of the my truck before jumping in the front. I checked my phone to see I had a new text from Kara telling me she has finished and will meet me at a Starbucks that’s not far from her college. When I arrived Kara had her head in her laptop while Alex and Maggie sat talking .

“Hey you,” I said sitting down making her look up I waved at the other two .

“Hey,” Kara sighed she didn’t look very happy. I grabbed a chair from another table putting it were they sat.

“I will take your first day didn’t go as planned,” I said she looked up again closing her laptop.

“No, I had two classes and I already have two essays to do the classes are to easy,” Kara sighed putting her head in her arms.

“I know the feeling, my coach said I need to spend more time in the gym. I’m not in the best shape,” I laughed hearing my self-saying it sounded funny. Kara just looked up at me.

“I have not heard my little sister complain,” Alex give a cheeky comment.

“Definitely no complaints from me,” Kata added.

“To much information little Danvers,” Maggie commented. 

By now time was getting on and we wanted to get back home to pick up our things. Once we left Starbucks we all headed back to my truck, making sure not to walk into anyone in the crowded streets. Finally we reached my truck and climbed inside. We were off a few seconds later as we all buckled in. I was getting used to driving in Metropolis but it was still a challenge for me with how heavy the traffic was all the time. After what felt like an eternity we arrived back at our apartment building.

“Me and Mon El are making food are you eating with us,” Kara asked Alex and Maggie once we got home.

“Only if Mon El is making his BBQ pizzas again,” Alex commented from the sofa.

”I supposed,” I said.

“I can see why you like him Kara someone that can cook,” Alex said looking at Maggie. We have all tried to cook since moving here and Maggie ended up burning the waffles.

“Well that’s all he can do,” Kara laughed.

“I don’t think I will make the pizzas I will let you lot starve,” I pouted.

“No no, please, I’m just surprised you can cook you are the former Prince of Daxam the one who had servant running around after you,” Kara explained.

“For your information Martha taught me to do a pizza from scratch,” I told them throwing flour Kara.

“So that were you get it from you said you learned yourself,” Kara said throwing flour back at me.

After spending the next half a hour making two giant pizzas and ended up with me and Kara wearing most of the indigents after throwing it at each after I tried to open the bottle of BBQ sauce and Kara might of ended up with it in her hair and down her face we finally put the pizzas in the oven.

“You can clear the mess up, I’m going to get in the shower. I stink of barbeque sauce,” Kara said trying to run her fingers though her hair but just got a hand full of sauce but not before wiping her hand on my top.

After I cleaned up the kitchen and Kara was done In the shower we got the pizzas out putting then on to the table me and Kara were sharing a pizza and Alex and Maggie were sharing one. We ate our pizza’s before Kara said that she was going to do her collage work. I went to have a shower once I was finish I stuck my head back out of the door so I could see who was in the living room. Before going back in putting on a pair of boxer shorts and picking up my phone. I played ‘One Call Away’ and started dancing as I walked back into the living room.

I have to say I’m a very good dancer…

Kara looked up at me as I entered the living room and blinked in confusion as if she had seen an alien. Technically she had but was that was beside the point. The point was I really liked this song and by Rao I was going to dance to it. After several long glorious seconds Alex and Maggie decided to poke their heads out of their room and stare at me in what I can only assume was exasperation.

“Nice boxers,” was all Kara could say.

“Thank you,” I smiled back.

They were my batman boxers…

“Is there any way you could put more clothes on Mon El?” Alex asked.

“Sadly not Alex, as they say if you got it flaunt it,” I laughed continuing to dance.

“Is this because your coach said you were unfit?” Maggie asked.

“I just want to prove that I’m not,” I responded. I looked to see that Kara was looking back at her laptop. “Come dance with me Kara.”

I went over to the sofa picking Kara up swing her around. 

“I can’t dance,” Kara laughed as I spun around with her in my arms. Before long Alex and Maggie were dancing with us as the music change from song to song we danced and messed around for a couple more hours before collapsed on the floor from laughing too much.

This has definitely been the best part of my day…

Comments would be highly appreciated


	27. Promise

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 27 Promise

 

Kara 

It’s been three weeks since we all started college. I have just finished a three hour lecture of English. I have just made it back to the apartment after three boring hours, I swing open the door and throw my bag down, then my leather jacket, throwing myself on the sofa letting out a groan.

“Long day?” Mon El asked. It was one of Mon El’s days off, it killed me to get out of bed this morning while Mon El was still fast asleep.

“You could say that three hours of listening to someone drone on about stuff that I learned when I was ten years old on Krypton,” I sighed. Krypton’s education was way more advanced then Earth’s.

“Well I’ve got food, do you want some?” Mon El asked as he stood in the kitchen. I sighed again before dragging myself off the sofa.

“What you got?” I asked as I sat on the bar stool looking at the food he had and I didn’t look good.

“It was supposed to be a grilled cheese sandwich but it might of burnt,” he said picking it up before dropping it back on the plate making a crash.

“You can make pizzas but you burn a sandwich,” I laughed at him.

“Yes well it was the frying pans fault,” he joked.

“Yes of course in other words to say you were playing your game console,” I said pointing to the game console that was set up.

“I was spending my day wisely, anyway I’m still hungry. I’m ordering Chinese, do you want some pot sticker?” he asked me as he picked his phone up from the counter.

“Of course,” I said excitedly. It’s one food I could always eat.

We ordered the food, twenty minutes later the food arrived. We sat at the kitchen table, the table was almost full with the amount of food we ordered. It looked like we were feeding a whole family.

“When I applied for the scholarship I expected it to be more fun but my coach is a right ass,” Mon El explained.

“What has he done?” I asked.

“He’s constantly on my case, I’m not doing anything right in his opinion plus the other students are being right dicks calling me a cheat because I can run rings around them,” Mon El answered I couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s times like these that I wonder why we even decided to go to college in the first place,” I sighed.

“…Because its Metropolis?” Mon El suggested.

“Because its Metropolis,” I nodded in agreement “We thought that everything would be more exciting with it being the City of Tomorrow but so far college feels like its dragging.”

“Do you regret it?” he asked me.

“A bit,” I admitted quietly. I used to be so excited to go to college but now it just feels like a waste of time.

“I have to admit that I feel the same way,” Mon El told me. “College is a lot different than high school, and not in a good way.”

“…Have you ever thought of growing facial hair?” I randomly asked Mon El after we finished eating.

“Well that’s random, and no I can’t say I have. Why?” Mon El asked.   
We couldn’t decide what we wanted to do so Mon El went back to playing his video game. While I was staring blankly at my laptop after finishing writing up the notes I took from class.

“I was just wondering what you would look like with hair,” I answered while looking up to look at him.

“I have hair a lot of it,” he smirked and winked at me putting his controller on the table along with my laptop taking my legs to put across his knee.

“You know what I mean,” I laughed.

“I’ve never thought about it,” Mon El said.

“I think growing some facial hair might make you look older,” I told him.

“Are you saying I look young?” Mon El asked.

“Yes that’s what I’m saying,” I laughed. He tickled my foot causing me to wiggle around laughing more. “Stop I hate being ticked.”

“I shall grow my facial hair but I’m not going to stop tickling you,” he said grabbing both my feet to tickle.

“Please, you know what happened the last time you done this,” I told him.

“Yeah you broke my bed,” Mon El joked.

“We broke your bed,” I shot back.

“I think we should have a replay of that but not break the bed this time,” Mon El suggested.

“We are not going back to bed,” I told him cause him to put the puppy dog eyes on.

“Well if you insist we will go out,” he sighed still hoping I would change my mind. “But maybe when we come back?”

“We will see,” I said winding him up. I could tell he took that as a promise as he quickly ran to put some proper clothes on.

We decided to go to a shopping mall after getting ready and making sure to lock up. I grabbed my bag on the way out and soon enough we were on our way down the stairs towards the entrance. It wasn’t long before we were sitting in Mon El’s truck driving down the motorway towards the turn off to Metropolis Central Mall at the heart of the city.

I could already tell that Mon El was dreading our visit to the world of shopping, especially after the last time we went there. Between Alex, Maggie and myself, he had no arms left to carry all of our bags. He should be fine this time though, after all its just me and him. Yeah, that’s right, he’ll be fine.

He’ll be fine…ish…

“What shop do you want to got to first?” Mon El asked with dread in his voice.

“Disney store,” I answered.

I had watched some Disney films since arriving on Earth. My favorite had to be Lion King with Simba. We made our way to the Disney store, I had only been in a Disney store a couple of times. I still walked in with a amazed look on my face. I looked around for a bit before I turned around to see Mon El holding out a Simba. I had to laugh he looked like a little kid in a toy store. 

“Why exactly are you holding a lion?” I asked him.

“You like him you looked at him the last time we were here. I’m going to get you him,” Mon El told me I took the Simba off him placing him back on the shelf before pulling Mon El out of the shop.

We walked around going into different shops. Mon El picked himself a new pair of vans and I bought a new t shirt along with a few other necessary items. After a few hours of walking around I needed to use the little girl’s room and walked off. When I returned I was greeted to the sight of Mon El staring at the Victoria’s Secrets store.

“What are you looking at?” I asked him as I approached. “Victoria Secret? Somehow I never thought you were the type to wear stuff from there?”

“Its not,” he grinned back at me and handed me a bag. “Just a few things I thought you might like.”

I took it from him and looked inside. There were an assortment of bras, panties and other stuff inside that I recognized from the magazines. I looked back at him and shook my head in exasperation.

“What am I going to do with you?” I asked with a sigh.

“You like them?” he half-asked.

“Yes I like them,” I replied before playfully whacking his arm. “You’re a typical guy buying me stuff like this.”

“You love me for it,” he grinned back.

“You’re lucky I do,” I responded.

We looked around at more shops buying more stuff before we came across a Pandora shop. I always looked in the window of the show I still wore the necklace that Mon El had bought me along with my mothers necklace. 

“Come on in here I want to buy you a ring,” Mon El said pulling me into the shop I give him a confused look.

“Why do you want to buy me a ring?” I asked him it was totally random.

“Can’t a boyfriend buy his girlfriend a ring without being questioned?” Mon El asked. I give him an unsure look I knew that Marth and Eliza had told Mon El to wait a couple of years for getting engaged. “I will give you a reason later. Please choose one.”

I looked around at the different ring that were on display some of them were just simply beautiful. I ended up picking a simple ring with a red heart on. We bought the ring before we left the shopping mall. 

We soon arrived home Alex and Maggie would be long home from college. We arrived at the apartment to see them sat on the sofa to watch a movie. I tried to keep the Victoria Secret bag hidden from sight because I knew I would never lived it down. We spent some time talking to them, just as I thought I was safe that they didn’t see the bag.

“Interesting bag Kara,” Alex commented as I got the bags off the table we placed them on when we came in. I quickly left the room I could feel my face burning. I certainly wasn’t the type of girl to buy stuff like that from shops. As Alex used to say my clothes are boring.

I placed the bags on the bed where Mon El had put some of them. I can’t remember getting some of these. Mon El unpacked his bags putting away what he had bought while I had a look through the Victoria secret bag.

“If you don’t feel comfortable or don’t like them you don’t have to wear them,” Mon El said crawling on the bed to behind me putting his arms around me.

“It’s not that it’s just I have never wore anything like them,” I told him.

“Well no pressure,” Mon El give me a smile. “But I do have to admit I think you would look so hot in them.”

We spent the next ten minute making out on the bed before I realized that I hadn’t seen the pandora bag.

“So are you going to tell me the reason for the ring?” I asked a I tried to pull myself away from Mon El who just kept a hold of me. 

“Ahh the ring,” he said moving to the side of the bed getting the bag taking the box out the bag. “I bought it as promise ring.”

“So what’s the promise?” I asked.

“I know we are a long way off getting engaged so I want to promise you that this ring here will one day be replaced by an engagement ring and I know it won’t be for many years because we haven’t been together that long. I suppose I’m just being stupid,” Mon El finally said as I held out my hand for him to put the ring on .

“You’re not being stupid I think a romantic idea,” I smiled at him I didn’t realize how romantic Mon El could be. I heard that Mon El had liked me way before we got together but I never knew that when I turned him down when he asked me out in the past how much I hurt him .

“I love you,” Mon El said leaning back over me as I lay flat against the bed as he hovered over.

“I love you too,” I smiled as we fell into a passionate kiss that just kept building until the passion got to much and our clothes ended up on to the floor of out bedroom.

Comments would be highly appreciated


	28. Lois and Clark

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 28 Lois and Clark 

Kara 

I woke up to an empty bed this morning. It’s been five weeks of college and I’m hating every single minute of it. Thankfully it’s my day off, Mon El has a five hour day at college that he’s not looking forward to. It already ten o’clock I get up Alex wasn’t at college either. In her own words she felt like she was dying. She had what humans called a common cold, I’m so pleased I can’t get ill.

“Morning,” I smiled as I come out of my room. Alex is curled up on the couch watching the television.

“Morning,” she smiled I grab some cereal before joining Alex.

“How’s the cold?” I asked,

“I’m sick of coughing,” she moaned.

We sat watching television, Alex is not best too pleased because she is missing college again. She thinks that going to college would help me adjust a bit more to a human life here on Earth but I’m starting to hate the whole thing. It was like a modern human suddenly going to school in the middle ages when humans still believed that the Earth was flat and that the sun orbited it.

It was the same with me…

“What’s with the ring?” Alex asked am surprised she never asked earlier.

“It’s just a ring Mon El bought me” I told her.

“You do realize people on Earth wear rings on that finger if they are engaged or married,” Alex pointed out I already knew it. 

“Yeah but he only bought it as a promise ring,” I replied making Alex look at me.

“What was the promise?” Alex asked I didn’t know whether to tell her or not. I didn’t know what she would think.

“He promised that in a couple of years he would give an engagement ring in exchange,” I blushed as Alex tried to squeal but ended up having a coughing fit.

“Oh my god,” Alex said excitedly before jumping on me to hug me. 

“It’s not a big deal we are not engaged,” I said being squashed in a hug .

“It’s so a big deal, when I first meet Mon El I could see why you didn’t like him he was a complete and total jerk he wouldn’t have done anything romantic like this what have you done to him he’s the most romantic man I know,” Alex smiled 

“He had change before we got together,” I said.

“Yeah so he could impress you,” Alex laughed at my blindness.

Looking back now I do realize that he was trying to impresses me. But I wasn’t going to be easily impressed because of when I met him back on Daxam with my parents. For being ten years old he was so rude he was a typical spoilt prince. Now he was a completely different person he didn’t just think of himself he thought of others first.

“Well he succeeded after a while,” I smiled as I blushed. “I can tell you and Maggie are very much in love by the late night noises that come from your room.”

“We are not that loud,” Alex blushed.

“You don’t need to be that loud for me to hear remember what powers I have,” I laughed making Alex blush more hiding her face being a cushion.

“You’re one to talk, I’m surprised you and Mon El haven’t broken the bed or caused an earthquake. You know two aliens together,” Alex shot back.

“That only happened the once, the bed that is, and it was our first time we didn’t know our own strength,” I explained.

“Was it Mon El’s first time?” Alex asked I had never thought of that.

“I don’t know going by who he used hang around with,” I said.

“Yes, what do you call a male version of josie?” Alex asked.

“A Daxamite,” I laughed. The door all of a sudden opened and Mon El walked causing us to laugh more.

“Do I want to know what you two are laughing at?” he asked giving us a strange look.

“No probably not,” Alex laughed.

“Danvers sisters,” Mon El remarked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Why are home anyway?” I asked him.

“Lovely way to be greeted being asked why I’m here and laughed at,” Mon El said raising his eyebrows at us.

“We are not laughing at you, we are laughing about you,” Alex laughed.

“Right I’m just home to drop these off for lunch now I’m heading back,” Mon El said putting what looked like a bag with a pot sticker in.

“You are amazing,” I cheered as bounced off the couch and straight to him wrapping my legs around his waist kissing him.

“Get a room,” Alex said from behind us.

“I wish we could but I have to go back to college,” he said putting me back down before making his way to the door.

“Remember we are going to Lois and Clark’s tonight,” I told him,

“I won’t, I will be back as soon as I finish,” he said kissing me goodbye. “Bye Alex.”

“Bye Mon El,” Alex smirked,

We ate our lunch while watching some trashy afternoon television. Before I jumped in the shower and got ready. Me and Mon El are going to Lois and Clark. I was nerves because Clark would be questioning me about college at the minute I really was not sure I would be staying.

“Karaaaaaaaa I’m home.” Mon El shouted through the apartment. A couple of hours after he left to go back to college I was sat back watching some tv with Alex and Maggie.

“How come you’re late? We are due there in twenty minutes,” I asked as he came and give me a quick kiss.

“My asshole coach had me doing laps because he hates me,” Mon El said as he disappeared into the bedroom to have a quick shower and get ready.

Soon we were in Mon El’s truck driving to Lois and Clark’ss. We arrived five minutes late knocking on the door. Soon the door opened and Lois stood behind it.

“Hey sorry we’re late,” I smiled as I hugged her as she let us though the door.

“Hey it’s fine Clark was out being super,” Lois smiled as she hugged Mon El. We made our way into the kitchen where Clark was getting something out of the oven.

“Hey Clarky,” I smiled as we sat at the table.

“Hey you two,” Clark said as he placed the food in the middle of the table that had been set for us.

“So how’s college?” Clark asked after we sat down at the table.

“It can be…challenging…at times,” Mon El answered trying to find the words. “Honestly, I can’t stand it most of the time.”

“Sounds like High School,” Clark mused. “Surely it can’t be that bad though.”

“It’s worse,” Mon El told him. “Believe me, High School was a walk in the park compared to what I’m dealing with now. An asshole of a coach, teammates that don’t know the meaning of the word and are constantly jealous of me just because I’m better at sports than them.”

“And you Kara?” Lois asked looking over at me.

“It’s boring,” I couldn’t help but answer. “I don’t think I can describe it any better than that, it’s so boring. I’m thinking of leaving at this rate because its starting to seem like a waste of time.”

“You can’t quit, what about Metropolis? I mean you moved here just to go to college?” Clark questioned in surprise.

“I’m not going back to Midvale if that’s what you’re asking,” I told him. “I’m staying in Metropolis for awhile but I just don’t see the point of going to college.”

“I understand where you’re coming from,” Lois spoke up. “I didn’t go to college, I just joined the Daily Planet and worked my way up from the ground. Hell, Smallville here didn’t go to college. He joined the Daily Prophet the same time as I did and look where he is now.”

“So if you’re going to quit what do you have planned?” Clark asked I could tell he was annoyed at having this discussion.

“You could come work as my assistant at the Daily Planet and I will train you up,” Lois jumped.

“Don’t encourage her Lois,” Clark shot giving his wife a death stare.

“If you’re going to have a domestic please wait until we leave,” I said watching them look as if they were arguing with each other without speaking.

“We are not, come on Clark lay off you didn’t go to college so why you pushing these two to go,” Lois said.

“Okay I surrender,” Clark said holding his hands up. “I just want what’s best for you both.”

We talked some more Lois told me things about what I wanted but the job was there if I wanted it. I know I always said I didn’t want to work at the daily plant because I didn’t want to be in Clarks shadow but I think it would be better than going to college. We finished our meals Me and Lois went and washed the dishes while Mon el and Clark disappeared .

“We thought we might find you here,” Lois said when we found both of them in what Clark calls his Man Cave playing on a game console. We decided to let the boys play. Me and Lois went and into the living room.

“Thank you for before,” I told her. “I know that Clark was annoyed that after I wanted to go to college its only now that I’m in college that I want to leave. I understand where he’s coming from and I’m thankful that he cares about me but it’s not his decision to make.”

“I’m sorry about Clark,” Lois sighed. “As for what you want to do now, the offer I made earlier still stands.”

“About joining you at the Daily Planet?” I asked hesitantly.

I was nervous about the idea, not only because of the fact that I had no idea where to even begin but also because if I did then that meant I would be working alongside both Lois and Clark. It was a great idea and as long as I didn’t do something stupid then it would all be okay.

“Yes,” Lois nodded at the question.

“I don’t know what to do,” I admitted 

“Well take as long as you want the job’s there if you want it,” Lois smiled. “By the way, what was Clark like as a baby?”

“I’m sorry?” I blinked in surprise. “What doing to mean?”

“I mean what was he like? Martha told me he was always hyper as a child and I’ve seen the photos. He was a cute one,” Lois continued.

“He was so adorable as a baby,” I replied as I recalled the memories I had with Kal—I mean Clark back on Krypton. “He was so small and cute back then that it was a struggle not to drop him by accident. I know Uncle Jor-El dropped him a couple of times though I’m sure he’s alright.”

“…He wears his underwear over his clothes,” Lois mused.

Yeah…

I’m sure he’s alright…

“I used to change his diapers, you know? And boy were they smelly,” I made a sickening noise as I recalled changing my baby cousin. I swear, the stuff he dropped should have been dumped into the nearest blackhole to keep it from gassing entire planets.

“You do know I can hear you Kara Zor-El,” we heard Clarks voice come down the stairs as Clark and Mon El appeared in the living room.

“Yes Clark I was just tell your wife the truth about baby Kal El,” I laughed.

“You’re just being mean do you have to tell everyone,” Clark asked.

“Yes you were cute before you turned into the almighty Superman,” I laughed.

“Mon El take her home,” Clark said glaring at me.

“You know you love me Cuz,” I chucked trying to wind him up.

“Yeah you’re lucky I do,” Clark said picking me up for a hug. “Now you are the little cousin.”

After we laughed some more me and mon el left to go home it was late and we were tired we reached our apartment being quite as it looked like Alex and Maggie had gone to bed. We entered our own room to go to bed ourselves. 

“What had you and Alex giggling at lunch time,” Mon El as I was getting ready for bed.

“Oh we were just talking about us breaking the bed and I said we didn’t know our own strength with it being our first time,” I laughed as I sat on the bed looking at him.

“Oh,” he said looking confused still.

“Alex just asked if it was your first time,” I said.

“And what did you say?” he asked.

“I said I didn’t know because you used to hang around with Josie,” I told him truthfully. “Then Alex asked what you call a male version of Josie so I said a Daxamite.”

Mon El’s face stayed straight, I couldn’t tell if he had saw the funny side of it. Until I saw him dive forward with a pillow in his hand making it connect with my face making me fall of the ended of the bed.

“You can sleep on the floor for being cheeky,” he laughed throwing my pillows after me. He turned over so his back was to me but I could hear him laughing.

“Sorry,” I said in a cute voice crawling back on the bed and over to were he lay. At first he didn’t move until he quickly turned over pinning me to the bed.

“For your information I’m not a male Josie I haven’t fucked half the school like she did plus a teacher,” Mon El shot back. Mon El had just confirmed one of the rumours that went around the school that Josie had slept with Mister Bernard.

“I’ll bear that in mind,” I laughed. 

“You do that now you owe me kiss,” he kissed me. We spent next hour making out before cuddling up in bed to go to sleep.

“Kara,” Mon El said as I lay dozing off.

“Yes Mon El,” I answered as I lay on his chest.

“The answer to Alex’s question is I didn’t you were my first,” he told me I smiled before kissing him. 

All I could do was smile…

 

Comments would be highly appreciated


	29. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 29 Decisions

Kara 

It’s been a couple of days since Lois offered me the assistant job and it’s been nothing but a blur until now. I have finally decided that college is not for me, I want to learn to be a journalist from Lois instead of going through unnecessary classes to learn nothing new. The first thing I had to do was inform the college that I would no longer be attending classes and that I was withdrawing.

After several meeting and a whole lot of paperwork to fill out, I finally walked out of the college gates for the last time. Looking back on it I’m glad I got to experience it a little but it just wasn’t right for me, not with how easy it was all the time. 

“Hey Kara, I didn’t expect to see you,” lois smiled as I came own the stairs into the Daily Planet.

“Hey yeah, I was wondering if you were free so we can talk?” I smiled nervously. I don’t know why I was nervous.

“Yes I was just about to have my lunch, I know a café not far from here,” Lois said picking up her jacket before leading me out of the Daily Planet.

“I left college this morning,” I said nervously. I knew it, what I truly want was just strange. I had left Midvale to go to college and now I have just quit college and was getting a proper job.

“Does that mean you’re coming to work with me?” Lois asked excitedly.

“Yes if you’re still offering,” I said.

“Of course the offer’s still there, you’re family,” Lois told me.

“You’re not just offering me the job because I’m family,” I said I don’t know why I know Lois would never do that.

“No I am doing it because I know how good at the job you will be,” Lois smiled.

“Thank you,” I said the nervousness had finally disappeared it was replaced a happy feeling. 

We ate the food that we ordered when we first arrived. We spent the next forty five minutes just talking about the job. Lois told me everything that I would be doing working for her, I would be starting tomorrow at nine AM.

“I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning,” Lois said hugging me before she went back to work.

I walked back to the apartment thankfully the Daily Planet is only a fifteen minute walk from the apartment. When I arrived the apartment was quiet, everyone must have still been at college. I took the chance to grab my laptop, Lois asked me to show an example of a article to show her. An hour later Mon El, Alex and Maggie arrived home I still sat on the sofa writing. I looked up before looking down again.

“Hey everyone,” Alex said sarcastically as I didn’t really pay much attention.

“Hey beautiful,” Mon El said jumping on to the couch beside me trying to give me a kiss.

“Hey sorry I was just finishing this,” I said finally finishing closing my laptop putting it on the coffee table. 

“I thought you were going to quit college today,” Maggie said throwing herself on the chair.

“I have,” I told them.

“So why’re you doing work,” Alex asked confused.

“It’s not work for college, it’s for Lois as an example of my article writing I start tomorrow, ” I told them as I lay down with my head on Mon El lap.

“Congrats babe,” Mon El said leaning down to kiss me.

“Mom is going to kill you,” Alex pointed out for the tenth time.

“Again Alex thanks for the support,” I said glaring at her. “I’m planning on going back to Midvale to tell her at some point.”

“Before she finds out you know how Clark found out about you and Mon El when you were getting down and dirty in the barn and he walked in on you,” Alex said.

“I really am feeling the love and support sis,” I said throwing my hands in the air. “Plus we were not getting down and dirty, we were just kissing. Mon El just happened to not have his shirt on.”

“You know I support you Kara just mom will go mad,” Alex said before picking up the pizza takeaway menu. “We are ordering pizza if you want any.”

“Please the normal,” I said ever since we moved to Metropolis we found a pizza takeaway that we always order from after a long day at college. We planned to order pizza and all sit down to watch a movie together.

“How was college?” I asked Mon El. Alex and Maggie had gone to get change into something more comfy.

“Same old same old,” he sighed I could tell he hated it.

“I’m sure it will get better” I smiled up at him.

“Maybe but I don’t think so,” Mon El said he feed up of college, “I’m proud of you.”

“Why,” I smiled at him.

“You decided what you wanted to do and went out and you’ve done it,” Mon El explained.

“I didn’t decide anything I just knew I couldn’t stay at college,” I smiled there was a knock on the apartment door Alex and Maggie came rushing out of there room.

“Pizza,” Alex shouted racing over to answer the door. 

Opening the door to see the delivery man holding two giant pizza boxes she handed over the money taking the pizzas off him closing the door. we all sit around the dining room table.

“So are you going to stay at college Mon El?” Maggie asked as we sat demolishing the pizzas.

“I haven’t decided what I want to do if I leave college,” Mon El spoke.

“What would you like do?” Alex asked.

“Maybe a sports internship,” Mon El answered.

“That’s a great idea,” I smiled.

We sat around eating pizza talking about college an my new job. We have really come along since Midvale.

 

 

Comments would be highly appreciated


	30. First and Last Day

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 30 First and Last Day 

Kara 

My alarm rang out at seven-thirty the next morning and for the first time in weeks I didn’t have to fight to drag myself out of bed. Today marks my first day working at the Daily Planet and I was excited about it. Mon El sadly wasn’t as excited about his day at college as he groaned turning over and went back to sleep.

“Good morning Mister Grumpy,” I said talking in a baby voice as I pulled the quilt off him kissing his cheek.

“You’re too cheery for a morning,” he groaned.

“Yes well I have every right to be cheery, I have a wonderful boyfriend and a new job,” I cheered mon el just smiled at me.

“I love how cheerful you are and I love you,” Mon El smiled kissing me. Soon the kiss got more passionate.

“We have to stop before I’m late for my first day at work,” I said trying to pull myself away getting up.

“Spoil sport,” Mon El laughed as he slapped my bum as I made my into the bathroom. I got a quick shower and came out of the bathroom I expected to see Mon El still in bed but the bed was made and Mon El was nowhere to see. I got ready before leaving the bed room.

“Do I smell bacon?” I asked running to where Mon El stood making breakfast. Alex and Maggie were already eating there breakfast at the table.

“Yes I’m make you a good hearty breakfast,” Mon El said before adding the finishing touch to what looked like a delicious start to the day .

We ate our breakfast before I left for the Daily Planet I walked the ten minutes mixing in with everyone rushing to get to where they need to be. I hear the sound of police sirens the race past me just as I reach the door of the Daily Planet I look up see a red blue blur.

“Morning Lois, Clark already out on a job?” I give her a knowing look.

“Morning Kara, yes something like that. I’m throwing you in at the deep end come on,” Lois said picking up her stuff I followed her out. Her car was parked out front 

Before Clark left he told Lois that it was a gang holding about ten people hostage including two children in the bank . When we arrived Clark was hovering above the building waiting for the signal from the armed officers that the incident was out of there control. Lois set up her reporting equipment and took a hold of her microphone. With a deep breath she started talking to the camera as it began recording, transmitting what it was seeing and hearing to the millions of viewers across Metropolis. I could only stare in amazement at her as she worked, speaking into the camera as if it was a person and describing the scene as it unfolded before her eyes. There was no doubting her natural talent at this, nor her passion for what she did. I wonder if I’ll ever be that passionate about something?

It wasn’t long before the situation turned dire as the talks with the hostage takers broke down and Superman was force to step in. I could tell that he was hoping for a peaceful ending to this incident but it wasn’t to be. Faster than a speeding bullet he entered the building and blitzed the criminals, knocking them unconscious before they could react to his presence.

It was over in a matter of seconds…

He fast, faster than both Mon El and I put together. Was that because he was ‘older’ or because he had adapted to Earth’s yellow sun more than I have so far?

“Come on we have a report to write,” Lois said packing away her stuff as Clark flew away above us.

When we arrived back at the Daily Planet Clark was sat at his desk looking back at his computer.

“Good morning girl you’re a bit late this morning,” Clark smiled at us.

“We had to go report about a god awful superhero who dresses in tights what superhero wears tights,” Lois said amused as she took her seat at her desk in front of Clark.

“I have heard only very manly men can wear tights,” Clark proudly said.

“If you say so Clarky,” I laughed he give me a mad look at me calling him Clarky. We had left as soon as I arrived this morning that hasn’t realized that an extra desk had appeared with a name plate with my name on. It was mine, my own work desk just like Clark’s and Lois’. The rest of the day passed in a blur as I wrote up the report about the incident earlier and helped Lois finish her article.

All in all not bad for my first day here…

Mon El 

I arrived at college getting changed into what I need to wear today we are doing football. I went out on to the big everyone was already there.

“Kent why is it always you that is always late?!” the coach shouted as I jogged towards him.

“Sorry coach,” I said.

I have never been late since I started college but the coach he seems to hate me and like everyone else. I also don’t feel the need to kiss the coach’s ass like the rest of the tossers that stand in front of me. We get on with practicing the same thing we do every time and it’s what I used to do in school and I know what to do.

“Cheat,” I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around the anger was building inside I was sick of being called a cheat.

“You haven’t got the balls to say that to my face you jackass,” I shouted at him we were inches apart the anger showing in both our faces.

“You’re a cheat no one can be that strong,” he spat. If only he knew I could break every bone in his arm.

“Maybe if you hit the gym more and stop hitting the alcohol and get your head out of your own arse you might be able to be stronger and win,” I spat back.

I could see what was coming next I dodged as he brought his fist to my face. I caught his wrist in my hand. He broke his wrist free before swing at me again this time I didn’t dodge he hit me square in the chest I didn’t even flinch. He held his hand in pain for a second before went to hit me again with his other hand but this time I blocked it with right arm. With hand in pain and the other blocked by my arm his side was open. I landed a solid punch to his rib cage making sure to pull it back just enough so that I didn’t seriously hurt him. He doubled over from the hit and back away from me. Unfortunately it was at this moment that my classmates decided to get in on the action and attack me the coach just stood watching. I was pissed, there was no other way to describe it, I came to college because it thought it was something I wanted but all that’s happened since I’ve come here has been me being bullied for being strong.

I’d had enough …

Remembering my lessons hold back I made sure to avoid breaking bones. That being said I still beat them down one after the other. The first one that attacked me was from behind swing his fist at my head. I ducked without looking and his fist ended up another one of our classmates by accidents. I kicked his legs out from under him as he passed before diving to the side evading a kick from a third attacker. They went fast I was faster, That’s all there was to it . again they come at me but it want enough, I dodged everyone of the attacks and moved to counterattack using my inhuman speed to overwhelm them. After two minutes I was standing in the middle of a pile of groaning bodies covered in bruises.

There wasn’t a scratch on me …

“Leave before I get you kicked out you freak and make sure you don’t come back,” the coach shouted at me.

I looked at the pile of people before I quickly ran picking up my stuff before getting into my truck driving out of the grounds of the college. I didn’t mean for this to happen but my anger just got too much I drove as fast as I could I final stopped in front of the apartment I didn’t think what people would think that I reacted so angrily like Martha and especially Kara I didn’t want her to think I had gone back to what I was like when I meet her and when I first came to Earth. I hopped that Alex or Maggie were not back from college yet but when I walked though the door they were on the sofa heavily making out they looked up as I walked in.

“Sorry we didn’t know you would be back yet,” I heard Alex say I just kept on walking until I got to mine and Kara’s room.

It was two hours later when I heard Kara’s voice I could tell she was happy I didn’t want to ruin her happy mood after first day at the daily plaint but I also didn’t want or couldn’t lie to her. I heard Alex and Maggie tell her then her come into our room I was lying face down on the bed.

“What happened? You walk in on my sister and her girlfriend heavily making out you didn’t stop to take the mick of them?” she asked as she jumped on the bed. I didn’t know what to say. “Are you still being a grump from this morning?”

“No I just don’t want to make you angry or upset,” I final spoke.

“Why would you do that?” Kara asked me I turned over staring up at the ceiling.

“I left college today but…” I said.

“But what and why would I be angry with you for that?” Kara asked I looked at her she looked confused.

“But I didn’t choose to leave I had to leave our I would be kicked out,” I said.

“What do you mean?” she asked me.

“One of the tossers had a go at me and my anger just built up and I lost control. I didn’t break any bones I just left them with bruises,” I finally broke. Kara didn’t speak she just stared at me I couldn’t tell what she was thinking. “I’m sorry.”

“Why would that make me angry or upset?” Kara burst out laughing I couldn’t believe she laughing at me.

“First off because I didn’t want to come across as the dick from Daxam that I know you hated back then,” I explained I couldn’t understand why she was laughing. “And second why you laughing at me? Shouldn’t you be shouting at me calling me a daxamite?”

“First off I know you have changed from when I first met you and I know how bad and they were getting to you. And second off I am laughing at the fact you were scared to tell me that nearly got kick out for standing up for yourself,” Kara continued to laugh at me.

“So you’re not mad I lost control?” I asked Kara just shook her head. I smiled.

“No” Kara smiled at me kissing me. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I smiled we lay kissing for a while longer before we broke apart. 

I can’t believe how lucky I am to have amazing girlfriend that understood me, know I just had to tell Martha.

 

Comments would be highly appreciated


	31. Midvale

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 31

Mon El

Me and Kara are driving back to Midvale today it Saturday we heading back to tell Martha and Eliza about our decision to leave college. We decided not to leave it for a week and a half until they come to metropolis for thanksgiving.

“Are you ready to go yet?” I heard Kara shout. I was busy throwing some clothes into a bag, we are staying overnight in Midvale so I don’t have to drive us back tonight.

“Yes come on,” I said as I came out of our room.

“Are you sure don’t want to come with us?” Kara asked Alex and Maggie as they sat on the sofa.

“Yes we’re sure, we have the apartment all to ourselves for about the next thirty-six hours. Just imagine what we could get up to,” Maggie said winking at Alex who just   
turned bright red.

“Eww ok I don’t want that in my head, too much information eww” kara said giving them a disgusted look at the information that she just heard. After a few more cheeky comments from Maggie causing Alex to blush more we finally left. After only fifteen minutes of driving Kara fell asleep she woke up when she heard me get back into the car after I filled up my truck.

“Nice nap,” I laughed 

“Yes it was but now I’m hungry,” Kara sighed as she stretched beside me.

“I brought some food, its down there. We should be back in Midvale in about an hour,” I told her and raced to pick the bag up that was on the floor. Her eyes lighting up when she saw what was in the bag.

“Oh my god,” Kara gasped as she pulled the bag out. “You bought me a Starbucks.”

“Its tradition when we drive to and from Midvale,” I smiled.

 

Kara was already tucking into the muffin and slurping up the drink. We spent the next half of the drive just eating junk food; that’s good about being an alien we can eat as much as we want without putting on weight. We sang along to the radio getting strange looks from cars passing us; I knew that Kara could sing but me not so much.

“Am I dropping you off to speak to Eliza or are you coming with me to speak to see Martha?” I asked Kara. To be truthful I was kind of nerves about telling her, I knew she would understand but I didn’t want her to think I was back to being that troublemaker that I used to be when I landed on Earth.

“I think Eliza will still be at work so we can both head to the farm,” Kara replied smiling at me. I could tell she knew I was nervous about the situation. “She will understand Mon El, she just wants what is best for you, Clark has done a lot worse under the influence red kryptonite.”

“Red kryptonite?” I asked. I knew what it was but didn’t know what it did to Kryptonians.

“You know how green kryptonite weakens us? There are different kinds of kryptonite,” she explained shivering slightly as she did so. “Red kryptonite takes away our inhibitions making us do things that we normally wouldn’t do. When Clark was affected by it he ended up running off to Metropolis and drinking himself stupid every night until his friends tracked him down.”

“Oh well I feel a bit better, have you ever been effected by it?” I asked Kara shock her head.

“No thankfully I have heard it can ruin your life if you’re not careful,” Kara replied.

It wasn’t long before we arrived on the Kent Farm, Martha’s car was parked outside so I knew she was definitely home. We jumped out my truck making our way to the front door that stood open. Martha stood at the table putting things into a bag.

“Hey Martha,” I said trying not to give her a fright but she still jumped.

“Oh hey I didn’t know you were coming, I didn’t even hear your truck pull up,” Martha said smiling at us coming over hugging us both. “Sadly I have to leave in a hour on work trip.”

“It’s okay I just need to talk to you,” I said nervous all of a sudden. My nerve came back. We sat down at the table Martha was still packing but sat down when we did.

“Would this have anything to do with a ring?” Martha asked we followed her eyes to were her eyes lay on Kara’s hand. Oh I forgot Kara had it on, we had agreed to take it off before we got here.

“No no Martha, it’s not what you think it is. Mon El kept his promise,” Kara said quickly.

“Oh I didn’t expect you to tell her the promise,” Martha said.

“Can I just tell you what we came here to tell you, were not engaged,” I kind of snapped causing Martha and Kara to go silent and look at me.

“Yes of course” martha said 

“The past couple of months when you have asked how college has been going I have lied,” I said.

“Are you not happy at college?” Martha asked.

“On Monday there was a problem, I have left college, my teammates have been accusing me of being a cheat because even though I have controlled my speed I’m still faster then them. Well my coach didn’t like me either but I lost control, I didn’t hurt anyone, my coach said I’d better leave or he would kick me out,” I explained.

“Okay but I don’t understand, you are the best player they can find, why would he do that?” Marth asked confused.

“The coach said I wasn’t that good, that there was better ones on the team, he didn’t want me on his team from day one. He was forever on my back saying I was late or I was doing something wrong,” I explained.

“The coach had no right to treat you like that, its their loss, if you’re happy out of college that’s all that matters,” Martha smiled I knew she would understand. I didn’t know why I was so nervous, we sat talking for a bit longer.

“Congratulations on the job Kara,” Martha said out of the blue Kara give her a worried look. “Clark let slip, was college not for you?”

“No I hated every moment of it, does that mean Eliza knows as well?” Kara asked her.

“No it wasn’t for me to tell her, I knew you would at some point,” Martha said.

Soon it was time for Martha to leave, she explained she would be back tomorrow and she would like to cook us a meal before we head back to Metropolis. We said our goodbyes before getting back into the truck, driving to Eliza’s. When we arrived at Eliza’s house she was just driving into the drive, we parked behind her car she give us a surprised look.

“Hey Eliza,” Kara smiled as we both got out of the truck.

“Hey guys this is unexpected surprise is everything ok?” Eliza questioned hugging Kara who just shook her head.

“No I have to tell you something,” Kara answered.

“Well come on in and we can sit down have a drink and you can tell me,” Eliza smiled leading us into the house. I quickly nudged Kara pointing to the ring she slipped it off we didn’t want for Eliza to think the same as what Martha thought since I had promised them we wouldn’t get engaged anytime soon.

“So what’s the matter?” Eliza asked we sat down with a drink.

“Mmm,” Kara hesitated. “Last week I left college, it wasn’t something I was enjoying I hope you’re not disappointed.”

“Why would I be disappointed? You’re old enough to decide what to do,” Eliza smiled 

“But I got a job at the Daily Planet with Lois and Clark,” Kara told Eliza.

“Oh that’s fantastic, you have always wanted to be a reporter,” Eliza spoke.

We talked more about Kara’s new job and me leaving college before Eliza suggested that she takes us out for some dinner as she nothing for use all to eat. We went to a diner, ate and talked about what had happed since we left Metropolis. After a couple of hours we arrived back at the Danvers’ home, Eliza told us that she was going to bed. Me and Kara decided to head to bed too, we got ready for bed.

“Wow I forgot how little the bed is,” I laughed as we both tried to get comfortable.

“You could always sleep on the floor if its uncomfortable,” Kara joke nudging me making me slip out of bed landing with a thump.

“Hey do you mind,” I said sticking my head up so I could see her making her laugh 

“Well you moaned about how small the bed was so I sorted it,” Kara laughed before jumped back on the bed pinning her to it.

“We don’t need a big bed for what I thought we could do,” I said.

“You know how loud we are, Alex and Maggie has told us that, I don’t want to scar my adoptive mom with hearing us,” Kara said making me huff.

“Okay I suppose,” I said getting off her cuddling into her. 

It wasn’t long before we both fell asleep. We woke up the next morning when we went down stairs Eliza was busy making breakfast for us all.

“So what’s your plan for today? I have to head off soon to do something for work,” Eliza asked us.

“We are heading over to Martha’s she making us a meal before we head back” Kara said 

We ate our breakfast before returning back upstairs to get ready and pick our bags up. 

“See you both next week for thanksgiving,” Eliza smiled hugging Kara.

“Yeah see next week Eliza,” I said climbing into my truck.

Kara hugged her adoptive mother one more time before she got into the truck. We waved to Eliza as we backed out of the driveway. We made our way back to the Kent Farm, when we arrived we were greeted by a delicious smell. Martha had made a big lunch for us. We sat eating until Kara’s phone ran.

“Hey Kara are you still in Midvale?” Lois asked quickly.

“Hey Lois yes I’m still in Midvale,” Kara answered.

“Where are you?” Lois asked franticly.

“We are at the Kent Farm,” Kara replied.

“Good me and Clark are five minutes away he been hurt badly by kryptonite.”


	32. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 32 Thanksgiving

Kara 

Clark and Lois soon arrived. Me and Mon El helped Clark into the house. He was in a real bad way. Lois explained that something called Red Tornado had attacked the city, Clark had flown there not knowing that it had Kryptonite. Chloe had watched the security footage from where the attack was, she suspected that it could be the handiwork of the Luthors judging by what she’d been able to piece together from the design and levels of Kryptonite radiation it was giving off. There weren’t a lot of places someone could get Kryptonite after all, and other than the mysterious DEO that Clark was tightlipped about, only the Luthors were known to have any in large enough amounts to build a robot of this size. We definitely had to watch out for them, I had a feeling they were trying to get revenge for Lex.

It was a couple of weeks after the attack Clark was still at the Kent farm Lois and Martha had ordered him to stay on the farm. He returned back to metropolis yesterday with Eliza and Martha as today was thanksgiving. Martha and Eliza are busy cooking all the foot in our flat while the rest of us all are watching the thanksgiving parade including Winn who had finally arrived after he’d finished up his business in Metropolis.

“Dinner’s served,” Eliza shouted to us. The smell had been making use more hungry by the minute. We all raced towards the big table that had been set up in the middle of the apartment. Eliza placed a giant turkey in the middle of the table with Martha placing the side dishes down. Soon we were tucking into the delicious food.

“How’s work going Kara? Is doing well Lois?” Eliza asked us both.

“She’s doing brilliant, I can see her turning out to be a great reporter,” Lois replied smiling at me.

“I have a good teacher, more like Lois has taught me all the things I need to know,” I answered.

“That’s good to hear, so how’s college for you girls, and Winn of course?” Eliza asked.

“We are loving it, it’s everything we thought it would be,” Maggie smiled. “I have just found out that I have gotten an internship with the Metropolis Police Force so I will be starting that soon.”

“That’s fantastic news, Alex and Winn you two are doing the same classes aren’t you?” Martha asked. 

“Yes I’m also doing admin work as well,” Winn smiled. Winn had always been involved if we were doing a family meal as he pretty much was family. We talked for a bit longer while finishing up our food before desert was handed out to those who wanted it of course me, Mon El and Clark being the aliens wanted more food.

“So Kara what this ring that you have been wearing?” Eliza asked catching me off guard I had removed it back when I was in Midvale and I made sure to remove it today so we wouldn’t get any awkward questions like this so I was confused to how she knew about it.

“Yeah I might of said something thinking Eliza had saw it,” Martha admitted after I give her a questionable look as she was the only one that knew about the ring.

“What ring?” Clark piped up looking between me and Mon el. “Please don’t say what I thinking you’re about to say.”

“It’s not like that Clark stop with that look, okay it’s a promise ring,” I sighed giving Clark an angry stare. “And remember Clark I’m older then you technically.” 

“Not on this Earth Kara,” Clark said thought gritted teeth.

“Just because I landed on Earth later then I was supposed to Clark I was born on Krypton before you,” I said getting angry. I loved Clark but he acted like an annoying jerk at times. “Kal you’re the one that hates when I remind you that I used to change your diapers.”

“Okay I surrender,” Clark said holding up his hands.

“Smart choice,” Mon El piped up. “I have only heard you call him Kal once and that was when he found us in the pods.” 

“I only call him it on a occasion mainly when he’s being a jerk,” I answered Mon El still giving Clark an angry stare.

“And if you all must know the promise is…” Mon El said before getting cut off.

“You don’t need to tell everyonem” Lois said cutting Mon el off.

“You’re only saying that because you already know,” I laughed everyone turning to Lois who just shrugged. Only Alex, Lois and maybe Maggie knows.

“No I promised Martha and Eliza that I wouldn’t propose anytime soon but I promised Kara that the promise ring I gave her would one day turn into a engagement ring,” Mon El told everyone. Clark’s shocked face told us he was not to happy about what he had just heard. The table had gone quiet as no one knew what to say. “Let’s move off this subject before the two most powerful people get into a fight,” Mon El said quickly as me and Clark sat having a stare off. 

“Do you really want to test how strong I am Kal-El? Remember you have not long been weakened,” I snapped Clark just went silent.

We all sat in silence no one daring to speak…

“So what’s trouble has been happening in my absence?” Clark asked breaking the awkward silence.

“Nothing much, just we think we have a wanna be hero going around saving people,” Maggie said.

“Oh you mean a fool trying to get themselves killed?” Clark snapped back I think he felt a little threatened.

“Maybe the person is not as big as fool as we think,” Alex pipped up out of nowhere making everyone look at her. “I mean I don’t know but they might actually know what they’re doing.”

“Well let’s hope so for their sake because Superman’s back know,” Clark said.

“Jealous much cuz?” I sneered.

“I don’t know what you’re taking about, I’m not a jealous man,” Clark said back. We spent the rest of the day either watching television, eating or playing bored game like a normal family. Before Lois said she was tired there is something strange going on with them two. Eliza and Martha chose to head back to their hotel.

“Do you know something about this person?” I asked Alex as we sat on the sofa watching a movie.

“No of course not, just from what I have seen whoever it is does seem to know what they’re doing,” Alex answered I was struggling to believe what she was saying.

“If you do Alex please tell me because I will soon have to write an article. I almost pleaded, I was wanting to make a good impression. This would be my first proper write up by myself.

“I don’t Kara,” Alex snapped I knew not to push any more.

 

Comments would be highly appreciated


	33. Vigilante

Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or anything else

 

Supergirl: Midvale High

Chapter 33 Vigilante

Kara

It was the week after thanksgiving, today would be when I have to start writing the article and I was dreading it. We were still no further forward at finding out who this person was, they were still out helping people they must know that Superman was back but it didn’t seem to stop them. I starting to believe that Alex was right that they knew what they were doing but I couldn’t help but think Clark was right as well that they were a fool trying to get themselves killed. I sighed before getting out of bed, Mon El still lay fast asleep beside me. He hadn’t had much luck with finding a job since leaving college. I quickly got ready making myself some waffles, Mon El came out of our room.

“Morning,” he smiled coming over and kissing me .

“Hey did I wake you?” I said.

“No the bed had gone cold, I came to see if you were still here,” Mon El smiled. I couldn’t return the smile, work was playing on my mind. “Hey what’s with long face.”

“Nothing just work, I have to start writing the article today and I don’t know how I’m going to,” I sighed.

“I’m sure you will find a way, I know how much of a good writer you are,” Mon El said hugging me.

“Right I’m off,” I said.

“You haven’t had your waffles,” Mon El said.

“Not hungry, you can have them I’ve got to go,” I give him a weak smile.

“Okay you know I love you Kara,” Mon El said hugging me.

“Yes of course I do I love you too,” I finally smiled I kissed him before leaving.

I got to work Lois and Clark were already there Lois was sorting put papers while Clark lay with his head on his desk.

“Morning,” I smiled.

“Morning Kara,” Lois answered I just got a raised hand from Clark to say morning.

“Do I want to know why you are tired Clark? From my knowledge your friend wasn’t flying around last night,” I said.

“...Do you really want to know?” he said leaning up on his hand winking at Lois.

“Eww no I don’t, I regret asking,” I said in disgust.

I sat down at my desk trying very hard not to think of what Clark is on about eww.

“Shut up Clark,” Lois said. “Right Kara I have put all the information from what we know on your desk and the CCTV footage that Chloe managed to get I sent over to your email.”

I sat down behind my desk starting up the computer before opening the email that I had received from Lois I sat for the next hour watch though the footage. Whoever this was it definitely knew how to fight and the suit they had on looked quite high tec. Whatever it was made out of seemed to at least be resistant to friction judging by how fast they were moving. The gauntlets alone looked like they could have been used by the Kryptonian military judging by how the few bullets that hit them just deflected off. The whole suit was a mix of black and red with a helmet that covered their face, obscuring their identity. Obviously someone didn’t want to be identified. Should have just worn some glasses, that always works.

I read through the information that we had and couldn’t help but find it a bit lacking. It had is estimated height and weight along with their known appearances. Most times someone reported a sighting it couldn’t be confirmed however the few times they had been caught on camera they had demonstrated certain abilities far beyond that of any human. Whoever this person was they were fast enough to dodge bullets and strong enough to bench press a car. Couple that with the clearly alien combat suit they were wearing and it was clear they were dangerous to face. I was sat still trying to write I had written only a small amount before a delivery driver knocked at the door to the office that had me Lois and Clark. Clark opened the door 

“Delivery for a Miss Kara Danvers,” the driver said before handing Clark giant bunch of red rose before walking away.

 

“Wow they’re gorgeous, secret admirer or Mon El?” Lois said as Clark handed me the flowers.

It had a card sticking out of them I picked it simply read ‘a reminder of how much I love you and to cheer you up love Mike.’

“Mon El,” I replied simply I picked up my phone to text him.

“What’s he done for him to send flowers?” Clark commented.

“Nothing he’s just romantic,” I said back I had never heard Lois brag that Clark was romantic.

“I have just received your flowers thank you,” I text him.

“I’m glad you liked them, you deserved them, I need to tell you something once you finish work,” Mon El text back quickly the dread of reading the last part him me I didn’t have any idea what he would have to tell me.

“Okay that sounds serious,” I simply replied.

After another half an hour Lois announced she wasn’t feeling too good so she was going to head home. I offered to walk her home and get some coffee for me and Clark. When I came back Clark had just come back from being superman.

“Wanna-be was there but fled when he saw me,” Clark said when I hand him a coffee.

“So he didn’t stick around for an interview? I could really do with them giving an interview at the minute,” I mused.

“No not a chance, they disappeared quickly after it all went down,” Clark sighed. I wanted to find out who this person was but I could tell Clark was sick of this person stealing his thunder. We went back to doing our work in a awkward silence before I got sick of it and broke it. 

“Is Lois okay? I noticed for the past couple of days she’s been feeling a bit off,” I asked.

“Yeah she’s fine I thinks she’s just had a bit of a human bug,” Clark replied staring at his computer screen I had a feeling he wasn’t telling me everything.

After many more hours of staring at the computer screen getting nowhere Clark told me to go that there was always tomorrow. I couldn’t go home just yet I decided to take a walk to try and clear my mind article was tomorrows problem. I head up at a small park about twenty minutes from the Daily Planet.

“Sorry miss the park is closing for the night,” I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a worker. 

“Sorry,” I apologised. I smiled he was an old man who returned the smile.

“Ah it’s okay, it’s a nice place to clear your head isn’t it?” he smiled.

“It sure is,” I smiled before walking out the park.

“Good night love,” he said giving me one last smile.

When I looked at my phone I was surprised to see I had been sitting there for two hours. Started the thirty minute walk back to the apartment. I was about ten minutes away from the apartment when I heard gunshots coming from an alleyway beside me. I quickly ran up to see someone quickly run past me. All that was left was a man being held down by someone with a helmet on. It took me a couple of seconds to realise who the person pinning the man down was. The wanna-be hero I was looking for. Soon the sound of police cars got closer I could see the wanna-be here start to panic. I quickly hid in another alleyway that lead to the one I stood in. Just as the police arrived Mr Wanna-be ran in my direction. I quickly grabbed them as he passed by where I was. Before he could react I flew us up and onto the roof of a nearby building. I dropped them down and landed a few feet away.

“...Who are you supposed to be?” The ‘hero’ asked me. “Some kind off Supergirl?”

“I’m the one asking the questions, who the hell are you?” I demanded.

They quickly ran to the end of the building, they jumping to the next. I was amazed at what I just saw, I only know one person that could do that. They kept running to the other side of the building but I was faster, I flew straight for them grabbing them as they jumped again. I flew them to the next building pinning them to the ground as his helmet falling of his head. I quickly back away as I stared at his face. The face staring back at me was all too familiar. Mon El lay flat on his back staring back at me. My mind quickly caught up with me and I flew up, up and away. I landed on the apartment roof making my way down still in shock. When I entered Alex and Maggie were sat on the couch.

“Are you okay Kara?” Alex asked as she saw the shocked look on my face. I didn’t get the chance to answer before Mon El ran in after me. 

“What the hell?” I heard Maggie shout.

“Kara I can explain,” he said as he put his helmet down.

“Please do, this should be good,” I spat before remembering something as I turned to Alex. “You knew all this time you knew.”

“Yeah I think it’s best if we leave now,” Alex said grabbing Maggie’s hand rushing out of the apartment.

“So come on then, why did you decide to risk your life?!” I shouted as the door slammed shut.

“Superman was down, Metropolis need someone...” Mon El said before I cut him off. 

“And why did you think that it should be you?” I bit back.

“I’m fast and strong,” Mon El answered me.

“But you’re not bullet proof!” I shouted back as a tears ran down my cheek. 

“Are you mad because I didn’t tell you and I didn’t ask for your help or because I’m not bullet proof and I risked my life?” Mon El asked.

“Both!” I shouted. I didn’t know whether to cry or be angry and shout. “And how does my sister know?”

“I came back late, you were fast asleep I had just took my helmet off and Alex came out her room. She saw me,” Mon El told me.

“Where did you get the suit from?” I asked.

“It was made for me by...Winn,” Mon El hesitated.

“So not only have my boyfriend and my sister lied but my best friend too?!” I shouted as tears rolled down my face.

“It wasn’t their fault, I asked them to lie I’m sorry,” Mon El said trying to come over to me but I moved away.

“Please take that suit off!” I shouted as he stood still with rest of the suit on.

Mon El disappeared into our bedroom, he returned five minutes later dressed in his pyjamas. I was now sitting on the sofa staring off into to space quickly snapping back when I heard his voice 

“Would you like a drink of water or something?” he asked.

“I need something stronger but nothing gets me drunk,” I snapped back.

“Sorry,” Mon El simply said.

“Stop,” I snapped.

“Stop what,” he asked.

“Saying sorry,” I told him he sat down on one of the bar stools. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“Yes that’s why I text you before when I said we needed to talk,” he said.

“Because you were starting to feel guilty, that’s why you asked me this morning. I knew you loved me and then you sent me the roses,” I said he just simply nodded.

“I knew I had to tell you because you are writing the article,” Mon El said.

“You should have told me sooner,” I shouted.

“I know,” he tried to smile but he saw my face and his face fell. We sat in silence for about ten minutes i was tiring to wrap my head around it all. He sat staring at his hands not knowing what to say.

“Please let me hug you a least I hate when you cry,” he finally broke the silence. I nodded all I have wanted since I realised that it was him, my minded raced to the gunshots. He came over to where I sat sitting beside me. I leaned into the hug with my head against his chest. 

“The bullets didn’t hit me, I would be on the floor if they did,” Mon El said I had felt his chest for any bullet wounds. 

“You could gotten killed you idiot,” I cried slapping his chest where I had just moved my head from.

“I know,” he whispered.

All of a sudden the anger had disappeared what was left was just the upset of hearing the gunshot so close to Mon El it reminded me of the mugging back in New York. I so wanted to be angry at him for risking his life but it was took over by the happiness that he was here. I looked up to his face he had tears rolling down his cheeks I couldn’t help but just kiss him knocking him flat on his back soon the kiss got more passionate our clothes slowly started to come off they lay scattered on the floor as we move in to the bedroom. 

How I went from angry to this I don’t know…

 

 

Comments would be highly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be appreciated


End file.
